Tu ¿mi tutora?
by tobi94
Summary: Shikamaru tiene muy bajas calificaciones y por eso se le asigna una tutora ¿que nuevos sentimientos pueden surgir? -oblígame ha hacerlo- dice Temari mientras baja la mirada Shikamaru la toma de la barbilla haciendo que voltee a verlo a los ojos...
1. Necesitas una tutora

¡Hola! Soy Tobi(según mis amigas) y aquí estoy con mi primer fic InoShikaTema, aquí algunas advertencias:

-Sai contiene Occ (significa que puede cambiar su personalidad, solo un poco) pero los demas personajes tienen la personalidad del anime.

-Es AU (Universo Alterno).

-fans del ShikaIno abstenerse de leerlo.

Bueno eso es todo aquí esta el primer capitulo, espero les guste.

**Capitulo 1: "Necesitas un Tutor"**

Ya terminaron las vacaciones, Shikamaru como siempre se dirige a la casa de Ino (la novia) para ir a la preparatoria ya que están en el mismo grupo. Entran juntos al salón, Sakura le habla a Ino, mientras que Shikamaru se va ha sentar.

-Cerda, me sorprendes todavía andas con Shikamaru- dice Sakura.

-si, yo lo quiero demasiado, lo amo- contesta Ino mientras voltea a ver a Shikamaru.

-pero como lo aguantas el es tan…-

-ya se que vas a decir, pero yo así lo quiero siendo el mismo, no como los demás quieren que sea-interrumpe Ino a Sakura.

En eso llego Kakashi-sensei a dar Tutorias; el es maestro de biologia y el asesor del grupo, así que todos se sientan.

-siento llegar tarde, pero cuando venia me encontré a una niñita llorando y tuve que rescatar a su gato que estaba en un árbol –se excusa como siempre.

-"si claro"- dijeron todos con sarcasmo y al unísono.

-bueno ya comencemos la clase- dijo Kakashi y empezó ha habla mas todos escuhcaban puro bla bla bla.

Cuando termina la clase Kakashi llamo a Shikamaru.

-Shikamaru, ¿puedes venir un momento?- dice desde su escritorio.

-si, Kakashi-sensei-responde Shikamaru acercandose a Kakashi.

-veras, casi todo el semestre has sacado muy bajas…-

-calificaciones, lo se- interrumpe Shikamaru- pero que quiere que haga- concluye.

-pues tienes tres opciones: la primera es meterte en actividades extra curriculares- hace una pausa- la segunda es que te asigne un tutor-hace otra pausa-o si quieres puedes repetir el semestre- termina de explicar Kakashi.

-¿no tengo otras opciones?-pregunta Shikamaru.

-no, me temo que son las únicas-responde el sensei.

Shikamaru se queda pensando un momento-¿como que un tutor?- pregunta.

-si, veras si no quieres realizar ninguna actividad extra curricular, no me queda opción que asignarte un tutor de clases avanzadas para que te ayude con las tareas y te ayude a estudiar- .

-tsk, que problemático, no me queda otra, así que… sea un tutor- dice con cara de flojera.

-Bueno entonces ven mañana en recesó para presentártela- dijo Kakashi.

-un momento… ¿va ha ser una mujer?- pregunta el Nara espantado.

-si es posible, ¿algún problema?- contesta el sensei.

-Si, hay dos, uno las mujeres son problemáticas y dos Ino se va a poner furiosa- dice Shikamaru muy nervioso.

-ni modo, o ¿quieres repetir el semestre?- dice Kakashi con un tono de soborno.

-No, bueno ya que, entonces mañana en recesó- dice el Nara resignado.

Al salir del salón ve a Ino que lo esperaba

-Shika- dice y le da un beso en los labios.

-ah, Ino ¿que pasa?- dice el castaño con cara de fastidio.

- ¿nos vamos juntos a matemáticas?-pregunta Ino.

-no puedo, olvide mis libros en el casillero- se queja el Nara.

-oh, bueno entonces te acompaño-dice desilusionada.

-no creo que quieras acompañarme, mi casillero queda en sentido contrario al salón de matemáticas y alguien con asistencia perfecta como tu no creo que quiera llegar tarde a clases-argumenta Shikamaru.

-si es cierto- sonríe -en ese caso te veo en clase-Ino se va al salón y Shikamaru camina hacia su casillero.

_Mientras tanto…_

Cierta rubia de cuatro coletas cambiaba sus libros, al cerrar sus casillero se encontró con un chico delgado, cabello negro y ojos azabaches.

-hola Temari-saluda con su típica sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres Sai?-pregunta molesta la ahora nombrada Temari guardando sus libros en la mochila, sin prestarle atención al joven.

-oh, vamos Temari, no puedes seguir rechazándome-

-¿quieres apostar?-pregunta sarcásticamente y con mirada retadora.

-claro-responde el chico caminando hacia el frente obligando a Temari a retroceder, hasta que queda arrinconada en la pared, luego Sai la tomo de la cintura-Vamos, bien sabes que te gusto-dio mientras acercaba su rostro al de la joven-¿verdad Temari?- dice rozando su aliento en el rostro de Temari. Ella lo miro con ternura y pasando su mano por el rostro de Sai, pero de pronto su mirada cambio a una mirada malvada y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago, provocando que se quedara sin aire.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!-dice furioso dándole una fuerte cachetada-¡eres una estupida!-iba a darle otra bofetada pero alguien le sujeta el brazo.

-a una mujer no se le maltrata-dice una voz molesta y aburrida, sin duda es nuestro vago favorito: Shikamaru.

-¿y tu que quieres?-pregunta el pintor liberándose del agarre de el Nara.

-tsk, no seas problemático y vete-ese comentario molesto a Sai y este le lanzo un puñetazo a la mejilla, haciendo que sangrara.

-vamos no seas cobarde y pelea-intenta provocarlo el pelinegro, Shikamaru se mostraba indiferente al ignorarlo.

-tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que pelearme contigo, además seria muy problemático-dice el castaño volteando a verlo, Sai se enoja aun mas y le iba a dar otro puñetazo pero alguien que traía una sudadera con la capucha puesta.

-si le pegas no vas a ganar nada, solo mas problemas-dice el chico misterioso bajándole el puño-deja a mi hermana en paz-concluyo.

El pelinegro desvío su vista hacia el Nara-Niñito tu me las vas a pagar, esto no se va a quedar así- amenaza antes de irse, dejando a los otros tres, por su parte la rubia esta muy enojada con Shikamaru.

-oye tu, no te metas en lo que no te importa, no me vuelvas a ayudar yo puedo defenderme sola, no necesito la ayuda de nadie-le reclama profundamente enojada, luego se va a su salón de clase.

-que mujer tan problemática-se queja Shikamaru viendo como Temari se esfuma.

-si lo se, mi hermana puede llegar a ser un poco mandona- ríe el sujeto con una gota tipo anime detrás de su cabeza- soy Kankuro-estrecho la mano esperando el saludo del Nara.

-Shikamaru-se presenta el castaño, también, estrechando la mano.

-bien Shikamaru gracias por haber ayudado a mi hermana, aunque ella no te lo halla agradecido como debiera-dice Kankuro.

-No hay de que, tan solo dile que no sea tan problemática-.

-ok, pero dime ¿estas bien?-pregunta viendo la sangre en la mejilla de Shikamaru.

-oh, si, eso no importa, estoy bien-dice el Nara notando la sangre.

-bien, entonces en algún momento te lo pagare-dice Kankuro despidiéndose con un ademán y alejándose de Shikamaru.

"_mmm…Temari bonito nombre, pero problemática la chica"_ piensa Shikamaru antes de comenzar a caminar por el pasillo, dirigiéndose a su salón.

"_Ese chico es odioso y se mete donde nadie le llama espero no volvérmelo a encontrar_" piensa Temari mientras entra a su salón.

Después de este no tan lindo encuentro, Shikamaru se va al salón de matemáticas, el profesor Iruka se encontraba dando clases, el Nara paso desapercibido y se sentó al lado de Ino, que se encontraba en una de las mesas de atrás.

-Shika ¿Qué te paso?-pregunta Ino preocupada al ver el golpe que tenia Shikamaru.

-No es nada, solo abrieron un casillero y me pego por accidente-mintió.

-pues esta muy roja tu mejilla-afirma Ino-si te duele mucho vamos a enfermería-.

-no, sólo fue un leve golpe, no te preocupes-contesta Shikamaru

Algunas clases después, salen al receso, en una mesa se encontraban Gaara, Temari y Kankuro, Shikamaru e Ino iban pasando por allí tomados de la mano, Temari aprovecho para hablar

-ah por cierto mira el es el chico que me ayudo-le dice Temari al pelirrojo señalando a Shikamaru.

Gaara lo ve de pies a cabeza-¿te agrada ese chico?-pregunta suponiendo que tiene un interés en el.

-¡No! Se mete en lo que no le importa-dice desviando su mirada a su hermano Kankuro este decide hablar

-pues tan siquiera se lo hubieras agradecido-le aconseja Kankuro.

-no tengo por que, no le dije que me ayudara-dice molesta Temari.

-pero te ayudo ¿no?-le pregunta Gaara.

-y eso es algo por lo que tienes que agradecerle-concluye Kankuro.

-¡no tengo que agradecerle nada y punto!-les grita muy enfadada alejándose de ellos.

Mientras tanto Shikamaru esta con Ino y piensa en lo ocurrido anteriormente

"_esa niña tiene carácter fuerte, ya se por que la busca ese tipo" _piensa Shikamaru muy distraído.

-Shika ¿Qué tienes?-pregunta Ino al ver como su novio estaba en otro mundo.

-nada Ino, nada-contesta el Nara.

-¡hola Shikamaru!-saluda Chouji llegando al lado de sus amigos.

-ah, hola Chouji ¿Qué andas haciendo?-pregunta Shikamaru.

-nada, solo vine a saludar a mi mejor amigo y su novia-contesta el Akimichi con una sonrisa.

-Shika, tengo que ir con Sakura, ahorita vengo- dice Ino levantándose para luego irse, dejando a Chouji y Shikamaru solos.

Chouji opta por tomar la palabra –oye, vi todo lo que paso hace rato ¿Por qué defendiste a esa chica? que digamos tu no eres un busca peleas-.

-no se, ni por que ni como, solo la defendí y ya-responde aburrido.

-¿no será que te atrajo?-pregunta pícaro su mejor amigo.

-"oh si"¡no había notado que estas loco!-dice un poco molesto y sarcástico-ni siquiera la conozco y ¿se te olvida que soy novio de Ino?-.

-oye Shikamaru no es para que te alteres, Tan solo era una pregunta en broma-le responde un poco asustado por la reacción de Shikamaru-bueno ahí viene Ino, mejor me voy, aparte tengo que comprar BBQ-dicho esto Chouji se alejo y Ino llega.

-oyes Shika , Sakura me dijo que tengo que ir a la dirección por unos papeles de la beca ¿me acompañas?-.

-esta bien, te acompaño-dice con gran flojera. Mientras camina va pensando piensa _"¿Por qué rayos la defendí? yo nunca me hubiera metido en una pelea, me da mucha flojera entonces ¿Por qué lo hice? eso es muy problemático"-_medita el Nara.

Después de eso pasan varias clases y ya es hora de salida, Shikamaru e Ino se van juntos y no se dan cuenta de que Sai ingenia un plan para vengarse "_gracias, me acabas de decir como me vengué de ti"._

_Ya en la noche…_

En la lujosa casa de los hermanos Sabaku, acababan de terminar la cena y seguían discutiendo mientras recogían los platos.

-Temari ya te dijimos que tienes que darle las gracias a ese chico por haberte ayudado-dice Kankuro llevando los platos a la cocina.

-pero yo ya les dije que no tengo por que agradecerle-dice Temari mientras lava los platos y accidentalmente se le resbalo uno de las manos- Gaara ve por una escoba-.

-pero te ayudo y ese es el punto-dice Gaara dirigiéndose al cuarto de limpieza.

-miren, por mas que me digan no le voy a dar las gracias, yo no le dije que me ayudara y dejen de insistir por que yo NO le voy a agradecer nada-dice Temari harta subiendo las escaleras, luego se escucha un portazo.

-Creo que no debimos volver a tocar el tema- opina el gato negro de Suna-ahora tendremos que comprar otra puerta-

-ella debe aprender a ser agradecida y cambiar un poco su carácter-concluye firme mientras cierra los ojos el Sabaku menor.

-ya es tarde-bosteza Kankuro dirigiéndose a las escaleras para llegar a su habitación-Buenas noches Gaara-dice desde el segundo piso cerrando su habitación.

-Buenas noches Kankuro-finaliza Gaara recogiendo el plato roto.

_Mientras tanto en la residencia Nara…_

El joven Shikamaru se encontraba muy confundido recostado en su cama observando através de la ventana; la luna y las estrellas.

-Esa chica…es tan…diferente-habla con gran delicadeza-mientras observa la Luna y ve el rostro de la chica misteriosa "¡¿_En que rayos estoy pensando?!, vamos Shikamaru sácatela de la cabeza, hay una posibilidad muy pequeña de que la vuelvas a ver" _se dice a si mismo mientras niega con la cabeza –ya olvídala-fue lo ultimo que se dijo para después cerrar los ojos y quedarse profundamente dormido.

¿Qué tramara Sai? ¿Ino se enterara de lo que en realidad paso? ¿Shikamaru volverá a ver a Temari? No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo titulado:** "La Tutora"**

Espero sus comentarios e ideas.

-¡hola soy Tobi! El yo interior de esta escritora loca y Tobi quiere que comenten ¿si? o si no Deidara-sempai causara una gran explosión en su habitación y Orochimaru les jalara los pies en la noche, ¡a si que Tobi les aconseja que comenten! Pero recuerden sobre todo ¡Tobi es un buen chico! Hasta el próximo Capitulo-.


	2. La tutora

**Capitulo 2: "La tutora" **

Al día siguiente Shikamaru hace lo mismo de todos los días antes de llegar a la preparatoria, cuando llega se dirige al salón, se va a sentar mientras Ino y Sakura hablan Chouji va a ver a Shikamaru

-¿Estas nervioso?-pregunta

-¿Por qué?-contesta con otra pregunta Shikamaru

-por que, vas a conocer a tu tutora-dice Chouji

-¿debería estarlo?-pregunta el Nara-aparte desde hoy tendré otra mujer problemática en mi vida

-si son problemáticas ¿Por qué andas con Ino?-pregunta Chouji

-oye Chouji, no tengo por que explicarte todo lo que pasa en mi vida-contesto Shikamaru un poco exaltado

-bueno nadie te obliga, ahí viene el sensei mas tarde hablamos-concluye Chouji

Cuando Chouji se va Ino se sienta junto a Shikamaru y comienzan ha hablar.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?, yo estoy bien-contesta shikamaru

-por que has estado muy serio desde ayer después de la clase e Kakashi –sensei-explica Ino con un tono serio.

-a creo que te tengo que decir-toma aire- me dijo Kakashi sensei que necesitaba un tutor –concluye el castaño

Apenas Ino iba ha decir algo cuando entro el sensei y comienza la clase y durante los 50 minutos que dura la clase, Ino no dejaba de pensar en o de la "tutora"

-una tutora, una tutora, tengo que cuidar de mi Shika, si no

Al salir de esa clase Shikamaru se topa sin querer con Sai, este empieza a buscarle pleito.

-Ey niño ¿Por qué andas tan solito?- dice Sai con tono burlón

-¿Qué te importa?- contesta el Nara

-¿Temari te dejo solito?- sigue diciendo con el mismo tono burlón

-¿Esa tal Temari no te hace caso? Ah ya se por que, eres fastidioso y problemático-Dice el Nara tratando de aplacarlo, pero eso en realidad enfada a Sai

-No es cierto, le gusto pero no lo acepta-contesta Sai

-¿Entonces de que te preocupas? O a caso estas ¿CELOSO?

-No estoy celoso, pero dije que me vengaría de ti y lo voy a cumplir- dice Sai mientras se voltea y se va

-Tsk, que chico mas problemático- dice luego camina y mas adelante se topa con Kakashi-sensei

-Shikamaru recuerda ir al salón en receso- dice Kakashi sensei

-como olvidarlo- contesta Shikamaru, ambos se van cada quien por su lado, de pronto Shika se topa con Temari

-creo que esta pequeña posibilidad de volverla a ver se cumplió- piensa Shika, pero no se atreve a hablarle, ella pasa a un lado de el pero como si nada, ni siquiera voltea a verlo

-si como lo supuse, ni se acuerda de haberme visto-Piensa el Nara-Ya hombre sácatela de la cabeza y no seas problemático; en eso llega Ino por detrás y lo abraza.

-Shika ¿Por qué te saliste rápido del salón?-Dice Ino

-Ino lo hice por que quiero estar solo un rato-Contesta Shikamaru cortante, Ino después de escuchar eso lo suelta y se queda parada un instante mirando a Shikamaru que sigue su camino. Cuando Ino esta parada un chico se le acerca

-¿Tu eres la novia de ese tarado?

-¡no lo llames tarado! Y si soy su novia ¿pero quien eres tú?

-me llamo Sai ¿y tu?

-soy Ino-contesta mientras voltea a verlo

-a bueno Ino fue un placer conocerte hasta luego- se despide Sai

-oye Sai una pregunta ¿Dónde conociste a Shikamaru?

-larga historia, luego te la cuento-concluye

-¿puede ser hoy a la hora de la salida?-pregunta Ino

-si claro te espero-contesta Sai mientras camina hacia su salón

Cuando Ino llega al salón, Shikamaru ya esta sentado, Sakura se le queda viendo raro a Ino y mas cuando Ino se sienta a su lado

-no es que sea metiche pero… ¿Por qué, no te sentaste junto a Shikamaru?-pregunta Sakura

-el quería estar solo pues… va ha estar solo-dice Ino con un tono serio muy serio

-te voy a decir algo, a veces lo siento muy fastidiado y pues, creo que lo empalagas un poco-comenta Sakura

-hay no es cierto, tu también empalagas a Gaara-dice Ino

-no es cierto, yo le doy su espacio el se va y viene, a veces tiene que arreglar algunos asuntos y yo no me enojo con el por eso-responde Sakura firme

-mira frentona tu eres así pero yo soy diferente y aparte ellos también son diferentes-contesta Ino- y te voy a pedir un favor ¡NO TE METAS EN MI VIDA!-concluye

-Ino te desconozco, tu no eres la persona que yo conoci…-dice Sakura

-pues las personas cambian-dice Ino mientras se levanta y se dirige a la puerta del salón, ahí pasa Kakashi-sensei, Ino corre para alcanzarlo

-Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru me dijo que le va a asignar un tutor ¿va a ser hombre verdad?

-no, va ha ser mujer-concluye

-y ¿va a ser del salón?

-no, va ha ser de clases superiores, pero ¿a que viene tantas preguntas?-pregunta Kakashi sensei

-nada mas curiosidad-contesta

-si en verdad lo quieres y el te quiere no tienes por que preocuparte…confía en el-concluye el sensei y se va

-la verdad es que no se si aun me quiere-piensa en voz alta

Si no sabes averígualo-contestan detrás de ella, piensa que es Shikamaru, se voltea y lo besa pero se da cuenta que es Sai, quien tiene una cara de espanto y una gotita en la cabeza tipo anime

-Ino ¿te sientes bien?-pregunta Sai

-lo siento, pensé que eras otra persona, discúlpame-contesta Ino

-ya se pensaste que era el tarado de tu novio-afirma Sai – y a propósito ¿Cómo se llama?

-se llama…

-me llamo Shikamaru-interrumpe el Nara, ambos voltean a verlo y Sai se sorprende

-ha Shika Pensé que…

-Ino tengo que hablar contigo a solas-Dice Shika interrumpiendo

-bueno, Ino me voy-se despide Sai

-si hasta luego –responde Ino

-¿de donde lo conoces?-pregunta Shika

-es un chico que me hablo de la nada y creo que se quiere ganar mi confianza-contesta Ino-pero no vayas hacerme una escenita de celos aqui-concluye

-no, no vengo en este plan, lo que quería decirte es que yo me voy a ir al salón de Kakashi sensei, para que me presente a mi tutora-comenta Shika

-si, esta bien, ¿te espero en la hora de la salida?

-a si y perdóname si esto de la tutora me afecta un poco-dice Shika

-si, no hay problema solo dime algo-contesta Ino

-si, dime ¿que es?

-¿te importo, me quieres?

-Ino si me importas y mucho solo que no te quiero…te amo-contesta Shika mientras la toma de la cintura y la besa dulcemente-bueno tengo que irme, hasta al rato-Shikamaru va caminando hacia el salón de Kakashi, cuando llega abre la puerta y vio a Temari con Kakashi

-¿¡tu que haces aquí!?-dicen en unísono Shika y Temari

-ha veo que ya se conocen ¿verdad?-pregunta Kakashi-Temari el va a ser tu alumno de ahora en adelante-concluye

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE!? Ella va a ser mi tutora-exclama Shikamaru sorprendido

-si, así es, Shikamaru ella es Temari, fue la mejor alumna cuando le di clases en sus días-responde Kakashi al Nara

-¿¡el va a ser mi alumno!?-pregunta sorprendida la joven Sabaku

-si, así es Temari, necesito que ayudes a Shikamaru ya que esta muy bajo en todas sus materias-le explica con gran calma

-imposible, esa chica es muy problemática-se dice a si mismo Shikamaru, cosa que dijo en voz alta y ofendió a la rubia.

-¡yo no tengo por que ayudar a un vago como tu!-exclama enfadada saliendo del salón y azotando la puerta con toda su ira.


	3. ¿Quien es el?

**Capitulo 3: "¿Quién es el?" **

-Mira lo que haces-hace una pausa y lo mira con odio-ve a pedirle disculpas-dice Kakashi

-no tengo por que hacerlo-responde Shikamaru

-tienes que hacerlo-dice Kakashi mirándolo con odio

-bueno ya voy-concluye Shika

Después de eso Shika abre la puerta y ve ah Temari caminando por el pasillo y corre para alcanzarla, cuando lo hace la jala del brazo y al hacer eso choca contra ah ella, Temaria reacciona y se hace para atrás

-Si Kakashi te mando a disculparte ni siquiera lo digas-dice Temari con tono molesto

-de hecho no venia a eso-le responde el Nara

-entonces si no vienes ah eso ¿¡ah que rayos viniste!?

-solo a preguntarte si me vas ayudar o no

-solo por que me lo pidió Kakashi sensei, por que un vago como tu no tiene remedio

-bueno entonces ¿Cuándo empezamos?

-supongo que mañana, esta bien nos vemos en la hora de la salida para quedar bien-le responde la Sabaku

-esta bien hasta mañana-concluye Shikamaru

Después cada uno se fue por su lado pero no se dieron cuenta que Kakashi había visto y escuchado todo

-bien creo que todo estará bien, haber cuanto tiempo se aguanten y se mantengan vivos-pensó Kakashi, Mientras tanto en la clase de Shikamaru, Ino platicaba con Sakura

-hay no, en este momento Kakashi sensei le esta presentando a Shikamaru a su tutora-dice Ino con celos

-Ino no vas a ganar nada poniéndote celosa, tu confía en el-le aconseja Sakura

-no estoy celosa y si confío en el pero siento que esto va a debilitar nuestra relación-le responde Ino

-"ni que tu relación fuera muy sólida" pensó Sakura –bueno tal ves se debilite un poco pero después de eso su relación será mejor-le dice Sakura tratando de animarla

-hablando de relación ahí viene Shikamaru-dice Ino, Shikamaru se acerca muy pensativo

-hola Shika ¿Cómo te fue?-pregunta Ino

-bien Ino, me fue bien ya la conocí y mañana empieza a ejercer lo de la tutora-contesta Shikamaru

-oh que bien pero se te olvido que mañana vamos a ir al cine

-oh cierto lo olvide por completo, pues tendremos que cancelar para después

-¡pero batalle para conseguir el permiso!-reclama Ino

-Ino no puedo dejar la escuela por salir al cine-contesta el Nara

-Shikamaru, pero tú nunca me has hecho esto-dice la rubia

- Ino lo siento-dice el castaño

-ósea ¿¡que prefieres mas a esa que a mi!?

-no, no es eso solo que tiene que ayudarme con los trabajos y necesito que ella este ahí conmigo

-bueno como quieras-concluye Ino, luego se voltea y se va dejando solo a Shikamaru

-bueno creo que lo tomo bien-piensa Shikamaru mientras Temari va ah buscar a Kakashi

-Sensei-dice Temari

-si ¿Qué pasa?-dice Kakashi mientras cierra su libro

-le vengo a preguntar cuando voy a empezar ayudar a ese vago-dice la Sabaku muy seria

-ah pues a partir de hoy, pero ¿si lo vas hacer?-pregunta Hatake algo curioso

-solo por que usted me lo pidió-responde la rubia

-espero que no sea mucho problema-dice Kakashi mientras vuelve abrir su libro

-no se preocupe sensei

Después de eso se va ah buscar ah Shikamaru, el cual se encontraba en el patio tirado en el césped viendo las nubes mientras piensa.

-hay que problemática Ino se pone sus moños cuando mas necesito su apoyo-Temari lo observa fijamente y camina hacia el

-Shikamaru-dice un poco nerviosa

-valla parece que si te aprendiste mi nombre-dice el Nara

-vas a ser mi alumno tengo que saberlo-contesta la Sabaku mirándolo

-¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Kakashi sensei dijo que desde hoy te voy a enseñar así que tienes que ir a mi casa ah estudiar-responde la chica de cuatro coletas

-¿Qué en tu casa?

-si, mi hermano te tiene que conocer

-¿¡que!? Ni que fuéramos que Temari-dice el Nara, lo cual sorprendió ah Temari

-¡oye yo no tengo la culpa!, a parte tengo algo que hacer en la tarde

- oye eso no importa, ¿dijiste en la tarde?

-si, eso dije y ten mi dirección te quiero a las 3 P.m. en mi casa-contesta Temari mientras le da un papel donde viene su dirección y se voltea-mas te vale que vayas o si no-lo amenaza y luego decide irse

-Esta chica si que es demasiado mandona, esto va a ser muy problemático, ¿Qué le pasa a las tres? Pero si salimos a la una de la escuela, si que esta loca-piensa Shikamaru mientras ve como se aleja Temari

-si no va ese vago me las va a pagar-piensa Temari.

Mientras tanto Ino esta con Sakura en el salón

-Sakura esto esta mal-dice Ino

-a ver ¿Qué esta mal? Explícame que paso-contesta la pelirosada

-Shikamaru me dijo que no vamos a ir al cine mañana, por que tiene que ir con su tutora ah estudiar-dice Ino casi llorando

-compréndelo, ya no solo existes tu, también tiene que estudiar, tu trata de comprenderlo y deberías apoyarlo-dice Sakura

-¡como quieres que lo comprenda me da el segundo lugar en su vida!

-mira eso es temporal, no va a durar toda la vida

-tal ves tengas razón, pero mientras ¿Qué hago?-pregunta la rubia

-trata de comprenderlo, ya te lo dije-contesta Sakura

-¿hay tu como crees que voy hacer eso?, ¡mira mejor dejémoslo así como esta!-concluye Ino

Después de esto pasan varias clases y ya es hora de la salida, Shikamaru se lleva a Ino

-vamos Ino-dice mientras la jala de la mano

-¿Por qué vamos tan rápido?-pregunta la Yamanaka

-tengo que llegar pronto a casa

-¿Por qué? a ti siempre te vale a la hora que tienes que llegar

-tengo que ir con Temari a las tres

-Temari-dice Ino mientras suelta la mano de Shikamaru-¿Cómo? ¿Cuál Temari?-Shikamaru se detiene y voltea a ver a Ino

-Temari, así se llama mi tutora, pero no te pongas así en ese plan, por favor-dice con ternura

-bueno, será mejor que te vallas solo, yo me voy a mi paso-dice fingiendo comprenderlo

-¿segura?

-si, segura vete ya se te hará tarde

-gracias, te amo-dice Shikamaru mientras le da un beso en los labios, y sale corriendo a su casa, cuando llega come lo mas rápido que puede y se va a buscar la casa de Temari.

Después de buscar la casa de Temari durante 30 minutos, la encuentra era grande y lujosa, al momento de tocar el timbre le temblaba la mano, al fin sonó el timbre y salio Kankuro

-hola…Shikamaru…me dijiste ¿verdad?-dice Kankuro

-si, así me llamo-contesta el Nara

-Temari te espera, pasa-dice el Sabaku mientras le señala la puerta de la casa.

Después Kankuro sale y cierra el portón. Antes de entrar Shikamaru se topa con Gaara

-tu ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta Shikamaru sorprendido de verlo

-yo aquí vivo-responde Gaara fríamente

-¿desde hace cuando?-pregunta el Nara

-desde que llegamos aquí-contesta Gaara- y ya no mas preguntas-concluye

-ok-dice mientras se va hacia adentro, abre la puerta y entra muy confundido ya que entendió lo que dijo Gaara de una manera muy distinta a lo que le explico, al entrar busca a Temari con la mirada más no la ve, luego sale la rubia de la cocina con un mandil y guantes de cocina

-oh, llegaste-dice desanimada-espérame en la sala-le ordeno mientras señala una habitación, Shikamaru decide obedecerla llegando a la sala muy moderna y lujosa, se sienta en un sillón de piel color blanco recargando su quijada en su sillón con cara de flojera

-valla que sala, la chica a de tener mucho dinero-piensa Shikamaru.

Despues de un rato llega Temari

-siento la tardanza no creí que fueras a venir y me ocupe-se escusa la rubia

-si, no tienes que preocuparte, yo tampoco creí que fuera a llegar-responde el Nara

-bueno, vamos a empezar-dice la Sabaku

-oyes antes de empezar, te puedo hacer una pregunta-dice el castaño

-si, ¿Qué pasa?

-¿hace cuanto tiempo que Gaara vive aquí?

-eh, pues desde que llegamos hemos vivido juntos-contesta la chica de cuatro coletas un poco extrañada por la pregunta

-¿y que es tuyo?-vuelve a preguntar el castaño

-oye un momento ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

-soy su hermano-dice Gaara mientras entra a la sala- y tu ¿a que viniste, a cuestionar a mi hermana?

N, no solo era curiosidad, por que te vi aquí-contesta el Nara mientras dirige su vista a el.


	4. Celosa

**En el capitulo anterior:**

-soy su hermano- dice Gaara mientras entra a la sala –y tu viniste a cuestionar a mi hermana – pregunto

-n…no, solo era curiosidad por que te vi aquí-contesta el Nara mientras dirige su vista a el .

**Capitulo 4 "¿celosa?"**

-Gaara, el solo viene a estudiar nos puedes dejar solos por favor- dice temari mientras saca a Gaara de la sala casi arrastrando y cierra la puerta – y tu Shika no me hagas preguntas sobre mi vida por favor-concluye la un poco enojada.

-Ni me digas S-H-I-K-A –pide amenazante la rubia.

Gaara vuelve ah abrir la puerta

-shikamaru – lo nombra amenazante el pelirrojo observándolo con sus ojos aguamarina – te advierto ni se te ocurra molestar a mi hermana- le dice en un tono pero muy amenazador, luego voltea a ver a temari –voy a cine regresare tarde- le dice con rebeldía sin apenas dejarla decir nada

-es así siempre- pregunta shikamaru

Temari no le contesta pero lo voltea a ver con una mirada muy pero muy amenazante

-ok, no me digas-dice shikamaru

Después de eso temari toma uno de los cuadernos de shikamaru y lo hojea al mismo tiempo los ve con una cara de espanto

-este, pues, tu cuaderno esta muy desordenado- le dijo cerrando el cuaderno luego se levanta y se dirige a un estante

-pero para que me sirve tener ordenado el cuaderno-pregunta shikamaru con una cara de flojera

- pues tendremos que empezar por eso por ordenar tu cuaderno- dice Temari mientras saca un cuaderno y se lo lleva a shikamaru, se sienta y obliga ha shikamaru a empezar a copiar sus trabajos por fecha lo cual le lleva bastante tiempo cuatro horas para ser exacta

- bien ya termine-dice shikamaru aventando las plumas mientras se recuesta en el sillón

- creo que eso es todo por hoy y me acabo de dar cuenta que haces las cosas a regaña dientes-dice temari mientras toma el cuaderno y lo hojea después se lo da y shikamaru lo guarda

-tsk, esto es muy problemático no lo voy ha volver ha hacer y menos por que tu lo dices- dice el Nara

- mira tu shikamaru mientas sea tu tutora tu tienes que hacer lo que te diga –reclama la rubia

-quieres apostas a que no – responda el castaño.

Los dos se levantan y se quedan viendo fijamente el uno al otro con un poco de odio en eso a Kankuro se le ocurre abrir la puerta

-oigan…

-QUEE QUIERES- gritan temari y shikamaru al unísono

-ups creo que no es el momento adiós- dice Kankuro un poco asustado

-NO, no te preocupes yo ya me voy- dice el Nara

- si ,a bueno nos vemos- se despide Kankuro de el

-y recuerda que soy la persona que tienes mas obligación de hacerle caso- dice temari

-si, claro su majestad- contesta shikamaru a lo cual temari no contesta

Entonces el Nara sale de la casa y se va a la de el en el camino se topa ha Ino

-hola Shika- dice Ino

-hola Ino pensé que estarías en tu casa- dice shikamaru

-si, Salí a caminar pero ¿de donde vienes?-pregunta Ino

-ha…pues…

-Shikamaru si no quieres no me digas y ya-interrumpe Ino

-espera un momento ¿¡me dijiste Shikamaru completo!?-dice muy sorprendido

-A…si, creo que si

-regresando al tema vengo de casa de Temari…

-¿Temari?...-pregunta Ino un poco confundida

-si, ¿no te explique que ella era mi tutora?

-a si ya me acorde pero… ¿¡no crees que es muy tarde para estar en casa de tu TUTORA!?-dice Ino un poco exaltada y le lanza a Shikamaru una mirada llena de celos

-no es lo que piensas Ino…

-¿¡entonces que es!?-contesta la rubia aun exaltada

-no armes tu escena de celos aquí, no es la hora ni el lugar-dice Shikamaru tratando de calmar a Ino, pero no lo consigue en cambio la hace enojar mas

-¿¡QUE HACIAS CON ELLA!?

-que no es lo que piensas

-¡MENTIROSO!

-¡Ino basta!-contesta el Nara casi gritando, Ino comenzaba a sacarlo de sus casillas

-¡DIME QUE HACIAS CON ELLA!-grita Ino estrujando a Shikamaru, este se harta de la actitud de su novia y bruscamente quita las manos de Ino y se aleja un paso hacia atrás.

-¡mira si vas a estar con esa actitud mejor me voy de aquí!

-¡TU NO TE VAS AUN NO TERMINO DE HABLAR!

-¡PERO YO SI!-contesta el Nara muy enojado-¡adiós Ino!-finaliza y se marcha

¿Cómo es que ella es mi novia? Es muy problemática piensa Shikamaru muy fastidiado.

Al día siguiente Ino va corriendo lo mas rápido que puede pues se le ha hecho tarde por estar esperando a Shikamaru el cual nunca llego por ella

-¿pero que le pasa? ¡El nunca me había echo esto!-piensa la rubia, al llegar al salón esta cansada y nota que Shikamaru ya ha llegado y no solo eso, tiene una imagen diferente esta muy serio y concentrado en sus pensamientos

-¿estará aun enojado?-dice Ino para si misma, luego atrás de ella va Kakashi que igual que siempre tarde y con una excusa ridícula, Ino tomas asiento y se da por iniciada la clase, aunque Ino no podía concentrarse comenzaba a sentirse culpable, no quería que Shikamari estuviera molesto con ella, cuando termino la clase Ino decidió ir a disculparse.

-Shikamaru…

-¿Qué Ino?

-yo, realmente… ¡perdón por lo de ayer! Es que me da miedo pensar que puedo perderte

-Ino…-Shikamaru no puede terminar lo que iba a decir

-por favor, por favor ¡perdóname!-Ino parece que comenzara a llorar, Shikamaru suspira y se acerca a la rubia

-ok Ino te perdono, pero créeme no vas a perderme, solo me tarde con mis estudios y por favor ya no hagas eso

-esta bien ya no volverá a pasar- contesta Ino mas tranquila

-bueno me voy debo hacer algo- se despide Shikamaru mientras se marcha, Ino lo mira y muy al fondo todavía hay algo que la molesta, en eso es sacada de sus pensamientos por Sakura.

-Ino ¿pasa algo entre tu y Shikamaru? Es que los note muy raros…-dice la pelirosada con

Un rostro algo preocupado, Ino suspira y luego le comienza a contar todo lo sucedido, Sakura escucha atentamente mientras caminan por el pasillo Ino espera que Sakura la "entienda"

-Ino ¿no crees que te pasaste?- dice por fin Sakura Ino no lo puede creer

-¿¡que!? Sakura voy a perder a mi Shika y me dices que exagere

-Ino entiende tu comportamiento no es el mas apropiado estas siendo muy celosa

-¡NO ESTOY CELOSA!-Grita Ino muy molesta

-Ino es que…-Ino interrumpe a Sakura antes de que pueda decirle algo mas

-¡ES QUE NADA!

-Ino calma

-¡no Sakura! Tú no entiendes

-si entiendo y quiero ayudarte, estas exagerando las cosas con tus celos

-¿¡celosa yo!? ¡Ya te dije que no!

-Ino entiende

-¡Sakura ya no te metas en mi vida!- Ino se da vuelta pero Sakura la toma del brazo e intenta razonar con ella, Ino se enoja mas y le mete una cachetada

-¡SUELTAME!-Sakura reacciona y le regresa la cachetada y luego se agarran del cabello y comienzan a pelear a golpes y arañazos, se agarran con mucha fuerza provocando que se lastimen horriblemente, Ino choca a Sakura contra la pared con mucha rudeza y Sakura avienta a Ino y la tira al piso, intenta darle una patada pero Ino la tumba también y continúan con su riña en el suelo, se agarran con mucho coraje sin soltarse y agrediéndose mutuamente, mientras tanto Shikamaru estaba acostado en el jardín viendo las nubes de pronto llega Chouji y le da la mala noticia

-oye Shikamaru Ino se esta peleando

-¿¡QUE!?- responde el Nara sorprendido mientras se levanta- ¿¡en donde!?-pregunta muy exaltado

-frente al salón de matemáticas, en el pasillo

-¿pero con quien?-pregunta el castaño

-con no lo vas a creer…

-¡ya con quien!-interrumpe el Nara

-Sakura-responde Chouji

-¡hay no!-dice para salir corriendo ha tratar de separarlas mientras el corre

Temari le avisa a Gaara y el reacciona igual al final Shikamaru y Gaara llegan a separar cada quien a sus respectivas novias

-déjame Gaara-dice la pelirrosada

-¡SHIKAMARU SUELTAME!-le grita Ino

-¡YA TRANQUILAS!- grita el Nara

-ya Sakura tranquila-le dice Gaara

-como quieres si esta Ino cerda me provoca-contesta Sakura

-¡TE ODIO!-le grito Ino a Sakura

-¡YO IGUAL CERDA!-contesta Sakura

Shikamaru la toma de la cintura y la pega a su cuerpo lo cual tranquiliza un poco a Ino pero en eso llega Kakashi y los mete al salón a los cuatro

-¿Qué paso?-pregunta tranquilamente Kakashi

-pues vera la frentona esta se mete en mi vida y sale con sus babosadas-contesta Ino

-oyes yo no te dije que me contaras todo lo que paso ayer con Shika…

¿¡QUE!? Ino le dijiste a Sakura-dice Shikamaru interrumpiendo a Sakura

-Pues…si-dice Ino mientras se hace pequeñita ante todos

-no lo puedo creer-dice Shikamaru con cara de fastidio-se supone que no tienes que decir todo lo que pasa en nuestra relación-reclama el Nara

-pero ella tuvo la culpa de todo ella pregunto-dice Ino para justificarse

-pero para que me contestas cerda- dice Sakura ambas iban a volver a pelear pero Shikamaru y Gaara las detienen

-¡suéltame!-dice Ino mientras intenta soltarse

-¡Ino ya basta!-dice Shikamaru fastidiado con la actitud de Ino

-¡suéltame de una vez!-dice Ino exaltada y le mete un codazo a Shikamaru en el estomago, este la suelta Ino mira furiosa a Sakura esta le regresa la misma mirada, Ino abre la puerta y se va cerrándola con todas sus fuerzas y sin que nadie logre decirle nada, solo observan algo sorprendidos y un poco aliviados por que todo termino por ahora.


	5. Relaciones

Perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí esta el capitulo cinco, disfrútenlo.

**Capitulo ****5: "Relaciones"**

Después de que Ino se fue paso una hora y Shikamaru va a buscarla para ir a casa.

Mientras que Gaara caminaba junto con Sakura que estaba un poco seria con la mirada baja, Gaara le dirige una mirada luego suspira un poco y decide preguntarle lo que pasa.

-Sakura…-la Haruno presta atención así que el pelirrojo vuelve a llamarla-¡Sakura!-la pelirrosa se sobresalta y vuelve a la realidad-¿eh? disculpa Gaara, dime ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó viéndole a la cara.

-mejor dime tu que pasa, ¿Por qué te peleaste con Ino?-cuestiono severo con una mirada solemne.

-no fue nada, olvídalo-pidió un poco molesta desviando la mirada.

-dime que paso-exigió saber el Sabaku con autoridad.

-nada Gaara-dijo en tono cortante.

-Sakura… ¿no confías en mi?-pregunto con la voz mas suave, tomándola de la barbilla haciendo que lo mirara a sus ojos aguamarina.

-no es eso Gaara, es tan solo que…-Sakura pauso y bajo la mirada al suelo-bueno, Ino me contaba algo que sucedió con Shikamaru y yo le dije que no fuera celosa, pero ella lo tomo a mal y me dijo que no me entrometiera en su vida, y bueno, todo paso muy rápido cuando reaccione estábamos en el suelo peleando, en verdad me puse furiosa, siento que Ino ya no es la misma-dijo con angustia con sus ojos jades tristes.

-entiendo, tranquila Sakura- Gaara pone su brazo sobre el hombro de su novia.

-si… Gaara-acepto la Haruno recargando su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo.

Mientras tanto Shikamaru ya había encontrado a Ino y se encontraban fuera de la residencia Yamanaka.

-¿estas enojado?-pregunta con temor la rubia.

-no, no lo estoy-respondió frío el Nara.

-¿seguro que todo esta bien?-pregunta Ino algo preocupada.

-si, conmigo todo bien, pero me tengo que ir-Shikamaru le da un beso en la mejilla a Ino, esta se queda extrañada y lo ve marcharse.

Shikamaru se dirige a su casa al llegar a su casa se topa con su padre, que iba saliendo de su residencia.

-¿hoy también saldrás?-pregunta Shikaku, su hijo voltea a verlo y regresa su mirada al frente.

-si…solo vine a comer- dijo desganado.

Su padre solo asiente con la cabeza y prosigue su camino.

Shikamaru come muy deprisa, su madre se encontraba enfrente de este viéndolo extrañada.

-Shikamaru ¿Qué te sucede? Comes muy rápido estos últimos días y a ti siempre te da flojera hasta levantar la cuchara-hablo Yoshino como la típica madre preocupada.

-nada mama, no pasa nada-dijo con flojera el vago y echa un rápido vistazo al reloj el cual marca las tres- maldición, se me hizo tarde, que problemático-murmuro en voz baja el castaño levantándose y cogiendo su mochila.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas Shikamaru?!-pregunto exaltada su madre tomándolo de la camisa haciendo que se volviera a sentar.

-mama, no seas problemática, tengo que irme- dijo fastidiado el Nara.

Yoshino se cruzo de brazos, molesta de que su hijo le hablara de tal manera-de aquí no te vas hasta que me digas a que lugar vas a ir y con quien-exigió saber la mujer Nara.

-esto se va a volver un gran problema-susurro en voz baja.

-¿Qué dijiste jovencito?-pregunto su madre comenzándose a enfurecer.

-nada mama-suspiro fastidiado-tengo que ir a hacer unos trabajos escolares con…-Shikamaru no concluyo la frase ya que si su madre se enteraba de que tenia una tutora le iba a exigir mas explicaciones- con Ino-concluyo mintiendo.

-¿con Ino?-pregunto sorprendida su madre-esta bien Shikamaru, mas te vale que no hagas algo indecente-.

-claro mama-dijo con voz monótona el vago luego se levanto saliendo así de su casa.

Yoshino se sentó pensando con nostalgia-mi niño ya creció-suspiro triste.

Mientras que Shikamaru acababa de llegar a la residencia Sabaku, con pocas fuerzas y respirando entrecortadamente toco el timbre.

Kankuro salio a recibirlo-llegas tarde, Temari pensó que no vendrías, esta en su habitación, pasa a la sala voy a decirle que ya estas aquí-le indico dejando el paso libre subiendo a las escaleras.

-esta bien-dijo el Nara aun cansado, pasa por el pasillo y se dirige a la sala, antes de entrar se percata de unos ruidos algo extraños, mas le resto importancia abriendo la puerta y se queda paralizado ante la imagen que tenia ante el: Sakura se encontraba sentada en el regazo de Gaara, abrazándolo por el cuello y Gaara abrazándola por la cintura, besándose de manera apasionada sin percatarse de la presencia del vago.

-eh…-Shikamaru se quedo atónito y sin palabras soltando la mochila, debido al ruido de la mochila caer Sakura se percato de la presencia del vago.

-¿¡que haces aquí?!-pregunto levantándose rápidamente empujando a Gaara con una gran fuerza haciendo que se vuelque el sillón- ¡por favor no digas nada!-pido suplicante la pelirrosa al Nara.

-yo…-Shikamaru aun no salía del trance en el que lo habían dejado.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-pregunto una voz a sus espaldas, el Nara voltea a ver viendo como la rubia acababa de llegar.

-nada-respondió Gaara fríamente-vamos a terminar el trabajo de química en mi habitación-dijo tomándola de la mano obligándola a caminar.

-s-si-tartamudeo Sakura sonrojada para luego salir de la habitación.

Cando se van Shikamaru sale del estado de shock.

-¿tu sabias de la relación de Sakura y Gaara?-pregunta Shikamaru a Temari.

-si, el es mi hermano y aunque el no lo sepa yo si lo sabia-responde la rubia-bueno ya a lo que vienes-concluyo Temari con una voz seria, Shikamaru toma asiento, pasan dos horas y no avanzan mucho.

-ya me aburrí-protesta el Nara con flojera.

-deja de hablar y continua-le exige Temari que se encontraba sentada a un lado.

-pero ya me harte y no quiero-continua de manera infantil el vago mientras se levanta.

-siéntate y termina que te faltan dos trabajos aparte de estos cuatro-le ordena tomándolo de la mano obligando a que se sentara pero el Nara perdió el equilibrio cayendo la cabeza en el regazo de Temari.

-muévete, a trabajar-dice Temari agachando la cabeza para verlo y Shikamaru con la mirada hacia arriba.

-tsk pareces mi mama-se queja Shikamaru viendo fijamente los ojos de Temari, luego reacciona y se levanta sentándose enfrente de Temari.

-hmp si fuera la madre de un vago como tú lo mandaba a la escuela militar-dijo agresiva la rubia.

-que chica mas problemática-dijo Shikamaru escribiendo en su cuaderno, Temari se quedo perdida en el perfil de Shikamaru, parecía un pequeño niño que acababa de ser regañado por su madre y se disponía a ser la tarea, luego viendo mas detenidamente el rostro de Shikamaru en verdad seguía teniendo las facciones de un niño, la Sabaku sonrío recordando como había criado a Gaara y a Kankuro como si fuera su madre.

-termine-dice Shikamaru sacando a Temari de sus pensamientos- ¿Qué tanto me ves?-

-¿ya? ¿Tan pronto?-pregunta sorprendida y sonrojada la rubia.

-mujer, ya pasaron cercas de dos horas-le dijo Shikamaru con la sorprendida Temari _"¿que le pasa? Se sonrojo ¿Por qué? ¿El notar que me observa es razón para que se sonroje? Wow que chica mas problemática"._

-no te creo, préstame el cuaderno-dice la Sabaku mientras estira la mano y mira hacia otro lado.

-ten, y mírame cuando me hables-dice mientras le da el cuaderno y ella lo toma.

-oblígame ha hacerlo- dice Temari mientras baja la mirada, Shikamaru la toma de la barbilla haciendo que voltee a verlo a los ojos.

-ya lo hice-dice el castaño.

La rubia no podía articular palabra alguna _"por que…estoy tan nerviosa…acaso…no…no puede ser, ni siquiera lo conozco bien, ¿Qué me esta pasando?"_ piensa Temari, Shikamaru se le acerca lentamente, lo que hace que se ponga mas nerviosa, piensa que la va a besar pero a escasos centímetros de su rostro el castaño se detiene.

-y bien, ¿ya viste que termine?- dice el castaño mientras se aleja.

-no…no e leído, no me dejas-comenta la rubia ruborizada.

-¿Por qué tan nerviosa? ¿Creíste que te iba a besar? Yo no beso si no conozco a la persona-dice Shikamaru sarcástico y frío.

-no, solo que invadiste mi espacio-dice la rubia un poco mas tranquila-si, creo que ya terminaste-concluye cerrando los cuadernos.

-aun es temprano-dice observando su reloj que marcaban las seis –rayos tendré que pasar toda la noche discutiendo con mi madre- se dijo a si mismo.

-a pasado un buen rato ¿no tienes hambre?-pregunto la Sabaku.

-creo que un poco-dice indeciso.

-eso no se cuenta como una respuesta, di si o no- exige Temari comenzándose a enfadar.

-bueno supongo que si ¿a que viene todo esto?-pregunta fastidiado.

-no quiero que tu madre se enfade conmigo por que regreses mas flaco-dijo Temari-te preparare algo de comer-dice Temari poniéndose de pie-mira el televisor si quieres-concluyo saliendo de la sala.

"_ups…creo que lo del acercamiento se lo tomo muy enserio"_ piensa Shikamaru_ "tal vez me estoy… no eso es imposible tengo novia y aparte no la conozco muy bien, no puedo enamorarme de ella"_ piensa Shikamaru mientras se golpea mentalmente y prende la televisor.

Después de aproximadamente 30 minutos entra Temari a la sala con dos platos.

-espero que te guste el espagueti –dice Temari colocando ambos platos en la mesa.

-¿quien te enseño a cocinar?-pregunta el castaño.

-yo sola aprendí y perfeccione los platillos-dice Temari orgullosa.

-ay si como no, no te creo-responde Shikamaru .

-no me creas-dice mientras se escuchan unos pasos, Gaara y Sakura, el pelirrojo abrió la puerta.

-vengo en un rato, voy a dejar a Sakura a su casa-dice Gaara con seriedad y autoridad.

-sayonara-se despide con una sonrisa la de cabello rosa haciendo un ademán con su mano libre.

Cuando Temari iba a decir algo Gaara cerro la puerta.

El semblante de la rubia cambio a uno triste con un suspiro viendo sin ánimos su comida.

-no te pongas así, el sabe lo que hace-hablo el Nara.

-¿de que hablas?- pregunto intentando ocultar su tristeza viéndolo.

-angustiada, cuando salio te cambio la mirada-dice Shikamaru mientras deja su plato en la mesa y se levanta para sentarse a un lado de la rubia.

-se supone que nadie lo nota-dice la Sabaku.

-pasa seguido ¿verdad?-pregunta observando como movía el tenedor entre la pasta.

Temari asintió sin verlo-tendría que estar acostumbrada, pero no puedo evitar estar triste por que mi hermano menor se comporte como el mas grande- dice la chica de cuatro coletas derramando una lagrima.

-¿el no era así?-pregunta Shikamaru.

-no, el no era así, cuando entro a tercer semestre de preparatoria se izo muy rebelde mas cuando nos mudamos aquí-

-ah, pues…¿has pensado que es su forma de decirte que no quiere estar aquí?-comenta el castaño.

-no creo, según dice el es feliz por que aquí no todos lo tratan como a un monstruo, y Sakura le a demostrado que no es lo que el creía, se supone que es feliz con Sakura, pero ahora no pide permiso para salir solo avisa que se va y siento que estoy haciendo algo mal y…-

-tu lo haces bien, trata de hablar con el-le interrumpe Shikamaru.

-pero el es de esas personas que ocultan sus sentimientos, que se aíslan de los demás-dice la Sabaku con ojos cristalizados, el Nara la abraza y ella comienza a llorar correspondiendo el abrazo.

Mientras tanto Gaara y Sakura caminan tomados de la mano.

-espero que Shikamaru no diga nada- dice Gaara con seriedad.

-no va a decir nada, será flojo pero no chismoso-dice Sakura.

-¿lo conoces bien?-pregunta el pelirrojo un poco celoso.

-si es el novio de Ino y ella lo describe cada cinco minutos y en la descripción nunca dice que es chismoso, es de Ino de la que debemos cuidarnos ella si puede regar esto como agua- explica Sakura.

-ahora que lo mencionas tienes razón-dice serio Gaara.

Detrás de ellos a unos escasos metros iban caminando Ino y Sai.

-¿oye que esos no son tus amigos?-pregunto Sai.

-oh, si, son Gaara y Sakura-responde Ino.

-¿son novios?-pregunta Sai con malas intenciones.

-si-respondió la rubia.

-¿y ya saben los demás?- pregunta el pelinegro.

-no p…-

-¿y por que no les dices?-pregunta interrumpiéndola.

-nunca lo había pensado-contesta Ino _"creo que seria buena idea para vengarme de ella"_ piensa la rubia luego cruzan la calle. Gaara y Sakura se detuvieron frente a una grande casa de dos pisos de colores pastel.

-te veré mañana Sakura-dice Gaara con su típica seriedad.

-si Gaara nos vemos mañana –responde Sakura para después besar a Gaara, pero detrás de ellos una chica de cabello rubio les tomaba una foto con el celular, momentos después Ino y Sai doblan la esquina dejando de seguir a Gaara y a Sakura.

Mientras tanto Shikamaru sale de casa de Temari y se va a su casa.

-_"creo que esa chica por mas problemática que sea me esta empezando a caer bien"_ piensa el castaño mientras suspira y dirige su mirada hacia la puesta del sol _"esa puesta es hermosa"_ piensa Shikamaru y suspira _"espero que Temari este mejor para mañana"_ piensa y camina mientras en su mente recuerda como Temari dormía en el sillón.

Continuara…

Espero les haya gustado agradezco muchísimo sus reviews, por favor dejen sus comentarios con sugerencias y opiniones, hasta amenazas recibiré y tomare en cuenta sus opiniones jeje bueno hasta pronto.

sayyo


	6. Malos entendidos

**Capitulo 6: "Malos entendidos" **

Al día siguiente Sakura caminaba por un pasillo de la escuela cuando detrás de ella venia un grupo bastante grande de chicas (el club de Gaara) –Miren ahí esta la novia de Gaara-Grito una de las chicas, cuando Sakura escucho eso recordó que el único que sabia de su relación era Shikamaru, maldito Shikamaru pensó la pelirosada y se echo a correr, mientras tanto Shikamaru a penas iba entrando a la escuela cuando escucho un grito.

-¡TE VAMOS A MATAR SAKURA!

-Creo que Sakura esta en problemas-Dice el Nara y corre a ver lo que sucede , cuando llega nota que a la que tienen acorralada a Sakura y de nuevo ve a Ino riéndose "con que fuiste tu Ino" pensó Shikamaru y luego se dirigió a ella.

-Hola Ino tu…¿tu sabes que pasa?-Pregunta Shikamaru provocando que Ino se asuste

-S…si-Contesta un poco nerviosa la rubia.

-Entonces dime que paso-Pregunta el castaño.

-Bueno pues…cuando…Sakura llego todas la persiguieron por que…es novia de Gaara-Dice Ino haciendo pausas para no reírse y al final lo hace.

-Y ¿sabes quien les dijo?-Volvió a preguntar Shikamaru.

-Esa chica nos dijo-Dice una de las muchachas señalando a Ino y luego se va.

-Ok gracias-Responde Shikamaru mientras voltea a ver a Ino.

-N…no…e…es…cierto-Dice Ino poniéndose mas nerviosa

-Entonces si no es cierto ¿Por qué te pones así de nerviosa?-Pregunta Shikamaru entendiéndolo todo.

-¡No estoy nerviosa!

-si lo estas

-Ok si lo estoy pero es por el examen de…

-Ino no hay exámenes pero hasta el mes entrante-Interrumpe Shikamaru.

-"Oh es cierto ahora ¿Qué voy hacer que le voy a decir?" Piensa Ino en eso llega Gaara.

-¡Miren ahí viene Gaara!-Grito una de las muchachas y otra de ellas corre y lo toma de las manos.

-¿¡Quieres ser mi novio!?-Dice la muchacha de cabello castaño.

-No-Dice Gaara sin expresión.

-¡Entonces mataremos a tu novia y serás mío!-Dice la chica un poco enojada.

-Ok y después ellas te mataran a ti y después tendré otra novia y también la mataran y así sucesivamente hasta que solo quede una ¿verdad?-Pregunta irónico el pelirrojo.

-claro que no, tu serás mío y la que se te acerque va a morir-Dijo de manera posesiva la chica.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunto Gaara soltando un suspiro.

-Matsuri-Dijo ilusionada la chica.

-Esta bien Matsuri ¿me podrías traer algo de beber?-Pregunto el Pelirrojo en voz alta llamando la atención de sus fans.

-S…s…si-Dijo sonrojada al ver que Gaara se dirigía a ella por su nombre.

-¡Gaara Kun quiere una bebida!-Grito una chica inmediatamente las fans corrieron en estampida a la cafetería olvidándose de Sakura que yacía sentada (mas bien arrinconada) contra un casillero, Gaara se acerco y le tendió una mano.

-¿Estas bien?-Le pregunto, la pelirosada estaba muy espantada tan solo asintió tomándole la mano-¿Qué sucedió?

-Pues justo cuando me dirigía al salón tus fans se lanzaron hacia a mi por que se enteraron de que tu y yo estábamos saliendo-Explico Sakura que se estaba sacudiendo el pantalón que estaba lleno de polvo.

-Entiendo-Dijo Gaara sabiendo quien lo había dicho y justo en ese momento sonó el timbre-Será mejor que nos vallamos al salón-Dicho esto ambos comenzaron a caminar "me las vas a pagar maldito Nara" fue el pensamiento del pelirrojo.

Mientras tanto un poco más lejos del pasillo se encontraban Ino y Shikamaru.

-¿Y bien Ino?-Pregunta el vago con los brazos cruzados.

-Hum…yo…hum-La rubia no sabía que decir fue cuando escucharon el timbre y la Yamanaka suspiro aliviada.

-Te salvo la campana Ino pero esto no se va a quedar así-Le advirtió Shikamaru caminando hacia el salón

-"Por lo menos tengo una hora para inventar una buenas excusa" Penso Ino mientras caminada detrás de Shikamaru

Ha pasado una hora y como siempre es una hora libre ya que su sensei no ha llegado todo esta normal:

Naruto y Kiba arrojan aviones de papel por el aire, Shino observa una mosca que vuela a su alrededor, Hinata observa al rubio que ama, Chouji come una bolsa de papas, Sakura reflexiona sobre lo sucedido, Ino busca una excusa Y Gaara observa a Shikamaru con una mirada penetrante y este ultimo esta semidormido sobre la mesa, cuando se escucha el tono de su celular todo fastidiado abrió la carátula.

-Tsk, me despertaron para un mensaje-Se quejo dándole un clic 

_Shikamaru hoy no podré estudiar por la tarde así que te espero en el parque después de la escuela "Temari" _

-Que mujer tan problemática-Dijo antes de volver a recostar su cabeza en la mesa, así paso el tiempo y llego la hora de la salida, Shikamaru recogió sus libros cuando Ino se le acerco.

-Oi, Shika-Hablo la rubia.

-Lo siento Ino debo ir al parque, mi tutora me espera, pero aun no me olvidado de nuestro asunto-Dijo para salir del aula dejando a Ino sola, inmediatamente los celos se apoderaron de esta, que estaba dispuesta a seguir a Shikamaru pero su conciencia la detuvo "No ya tengo muchos problemas con Shika ¿Pero si lo pierdo?" Ino estaba debatiéndose entre si ir o no ir, y así duro un largo rato. Mientras Shikamaru salía de la escuela dirigiéndose a un parque local enseguida del colegio, donde Temari lo esperaba sentada debajo de un árbol.

-Que fastidiosa eres, lo menos que quiero es hacer tarea después de la escuela-Dijo sentándose a su lado.

-Mira niño, tengo que salir hoy y no puedo evadir mis deberes escolares así que ha trabajar-Dijo Temari arrojándole un cuaderno al rostro.

-Ya, ya mujer mandona-Dice mientras detiene el cuaderno.

-Bueno empecemos hoy tienes tarea de matemáticas, logaritmos y expresiones algebraicas…

-Ya lo se, también se que para comprender los logaritmos debo entender las expresiones algebraicas, ecuaciones, factorización y a la ves…

-un momento-Interrumpió la Sabaku-Si sabes todo esto ¿Por qué repruebas?-Pregunto desconcertada la rubia.

-Por que es aburrido y me da flojera-Respondió simple el Nara, Temari puso los ojos en blanco.

-Será mejor que comencemos…-Dijo suspirando Temari.

Mientras que con Ino esta salía de la escuela rápidamente cuando tropezó con una mochila se levanto acomodándose la ropa.

-¡Cuidado en donde dejas tus cosas!-Le grito sin ver al dueño de la mochila.

-Perdona-Murmuro el sujeto que se encontraba recargado en un árbol provocando que la rubia levantara la vista.

-¿Sai?-Pregunto al verlo.

-Hola Ino-Saludo con una sonrisa.-Siento que te hayas tropezado por mi culpa

-N…no importa-Dijo totalmente avergonzada por haberle gritado-ejem esto, ¿Qué haces?-Pregunto sentándose a su lado tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Dibujo ¿quieres ver?-Pregunto Sai, la rubia asintió así el dibujante mostró la libreta dejando a Ino impresionada-¿Qué te parece?

-Sai…es…hermoso-Dijo sorprendida la Yamanaka-¿Puedo?-Pregunto tomando la libreta, Sai asintió, Ino comenzó a hojearlo-¿Tu los pintas?-Pregunto la rubia observando las pinturas.

-Así es pero la mayoría son flores u objetos, nunca e pintado una figura humana-Dijo Sai.

-Píntame a mí-Sugirió la rubia

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto el pelinegro incrédulo.

-Claro-Sonrío, pero será en otra ocasión debo irme-Dijo decidida a ir a buscar a Shikamaru-Te veré después Sai-Se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego levantarse e irse.

-Hasta luego…Ino…-Susurro el artista mientras observo como la rubia se alejaba.

Mientras tanto Shikamaru terminaba su tarea.

-Tsk que tarea tan problemática-Dice Shikamaru mientras guarda sus cuadernos.

-¿Siempre vas a estar quejándote?-Dice la rubia fastidiada por las quejas del vago-Bueno me tengo que ir-Dice la rubia mientras se agacha para recoger su mochila pero mientras se agacha se le safa el collar que tenía puesto, al verlo, ambos lanzan su mano para recogerlo pero sin querer la mano de Temari quedo debajo de la de Shikamaru a simple vista parecía que se estaban tomando de la mano

-Shi…ka…maru-Dice la rubia un poco sonrojada y Shikamaru inmediatamente quita la mano y Temari quita su mano olvidando el collar luego Shikamaru lo recoge y lo observa.

-Este signo lo e visto en otro lado-Dice Shikamaru mientras le da vuelta al collar.

-Si, es el signo de Suna y mi hermano Gaara tiene otro igual-Dice Temari mientras le arrebata el collar.

-¿Eres de Suna?-Pregunta el castaño

-Si-Contesta la Sabaku mientras se abrocha el collar y Shikamaru se levanta.

-Bueno me tengo que ir antes de que mi madre llame a la policía-Dice Shikamaru con cara de fastidio.

-No creo que tu madre sea así ¿A poco nunca habías llegado tarde después de clases?-Dice curiosa la rubia.

-No desde la prepa nunca e llegado dos horas tarde-Contesta el castaño.

-¿Y por que?-Pregunta Temari mientras intenta levantarse.

-No hay nada interesante después de clases-Responde el Nara.

-¡HAY!-Grita Temari, Shikamaru voltea a verla y ve que se va a caer, así que rápidamente la toma de la cintura y ella para detenerse lo abraza por el cuello.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunta el Nara.

-Si-Responde la Sabaku un poco asustada, mientras recarga la cabeza en el pecho de Shikamaru, en eso llego Ino y desde su punto de vista parecen que se están besando eso le cae como agua fría, se les queda viendo un instante y sale corriendo "_Lo perdí ¿Por qué, que hice mal?" _ Mientras corre en dirección contraria, Shikamaru y Temari aun no se sueltan.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-Pregunto el Nara.

-Resbale y casi me caigo-Respondió la Sabaku.

-Eso ya lo note ¿Pero con que te resbalaste?

-Creo que el pasto estaba mojado-Respondió Temari mientras voltea a verlo a los ojos así se quedan un rato hasta que una niña que iba caminado se les acerco

-¿Son novios?-Pregunta la niña.

-No-Responden los dos a unísono y se sueltan y voltean al lado contrario.

-Ok si ustedes dicen-Concluye la niña y se va.

-Que niña tan problemática dice el Nara cruzando los brazos.

-Si, ¿no es linda? Es muy curiosa-Dice la Sabaku

-¿Qué, te gustan los niños?-Pregunta el castaño aun mas curioso que la niña

-Si y mas si son curiosos-Contesta la rubia.

-Bueno me tengo que ir-Concluye Shikamaru.

-Yo también hasta mañana-Responde Temari y ambos se van cada uno por su lado

-"_Creo que Temari no es tan asfixiante como Ino, ella…es mandona y calmada a la ves" _Pensó el Nara mientras metía las manos en las bolsas del pantalón

-_"Eso no es justo ¿Qué hice para perderlo…porque…porque tuvo que ser así?"_ Pensó Ino mientras corría y lloraba a la ves y en su cabeza veía como Shikamaru y su tutora se "besaban" según ella en eso se topa con Sai y lo abraza

-q ¿Qué pasa, por que lloras?-Pregunto Sai un poco confundido mientras correspondía al abrazo

-Es…es…ese baka…

-Pero ¿Quién?-Dice Sai tratando de entenderla-a ya se tu novio-Dijo tratando de adivinar

-Si…el…estaba…-Ino no puede continuar por que al recordarlo lloro mas

-Mi casa esta aquí cercas ven vamos para darte algo para que te tranquilice-Dice el pelinegro abrazándola ella asiste con la cabeza y caminan hacia la casa de Sai.

Mientras tanto en casa de Gaara, Sakura platicaba con el pelirrojo este parecía que echaba llamas estaba furioso por lo sucedido en la escuela.

-¡No lo puedo creer!

-calma Gaara-Dice Sakura con voz serena para poder tranquilizar al pelirrojo.

-Es que… ¡VOY A MATAR A SHIKAMARU!

-tranquilo, mira yo me encargo de eso después tu relájate

-mmm esta bien-Dice sin mas alternativa.

-Cambiemos de tema ¿Sabes que se aproxima?

-mmm ¿Qué?-Dice Gaara sin muchos ánimos mientras que Sakura esta que brinca de felicidad.

-¡Adivina!

-no se Sakura

-¿¡no te acuerdas!?

-no Sakura-Dice ya un poco fastidiado.

-¡El baile!

-ha eso…-Responde sin ánimos

-¿¡Como que eso!? Vamos Gaara será genial y dicen que este año lo van a organizar mejor que el anterior

-entiendo…

-¡Gaara! Vamos animo se que este baile será un sueño y mas porque…

-¿Por qué?-Pregunta Gaara intrigado por la pausa de Sakura.

-Porque estas tu-Responde un poco sonrojada, Gaara sonríe y se acerca a ella y la besa tiernamente.

-Gracias Sakura y si lo será, a tu lado ya todo es bello-Sakura suelta una risita y sonríe dulcemente.

En eso Ino le explica todo a Sai en su casa.

-A entonces eso sucedió-Dice Sai con un tono serio y una expresión de enojo.

-Si yo nunca lo creí capas de hacerme eso, bueno en fin. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que me podías dibujar?

-si…

-¿Qué te parece si lo haces ahora?-Dice Ino ya mas tranquila con una taza de café en la mano.

-¿Ahora?

-si ahora que estoy aquí

-bueno voy por las cosas

-y ¿Cómo me pongo para que salga bien?

-déjame traer las cosas y luego te digo, mientras siéntate en ese sillón-Dice Sai mientras se levanta y señala el sillón contrario a el, luego se va y se mete a un cuarto, Ino hace tal como Sai le dijo, pero como Sai se tarda Ino se recuesta en el sillón como si se fuera a dormir.

-¿Ino?-Dice Sai en voz baja pensando que se durmió mientras avanza hacia el sillón.

-¿Si?-Responde Ino mientras se voltea a verlo.

-Así estas perfecta-Dice el pelinegro.

-¿Si? Yo solo me acomode por que tardaste-Explica la rubia un poco sonrojada.

-Bueno que te párese si te comienzo a dibujar

-Si claro-Responde la rubia mientras se recuesta cómodamente.

Mientras tanto Temari en otra parte Temari caminaba al salón de Kakashi-Sensei cuando llega toca la puerta y abre, Kakashi se encontraba muy entretenido leyendo su libro muy atento.

-¿Sensei?

-oh pasa Temari, necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre que?

-recuerda que el baile se aproxima y necesito que tu lo organices

-¿Qué, yo?-Pregunta la rubia algo sorprendida.

-si, tu eres una de las mejores alumnas tu promedio es excelente y eres muy aplicada, responsable y perfecta para organizarlo.

-Pero…

-¿Cuento contigo?

-si, sensei

-eso pensé, bueno entonces lo dejo en tus manos confío en ti.

-"Lo que me faltaba ¡tengo que organizar un baile!"-Piensa Temari mientras se dirige a la puerta.

-Por cierto Temari mañana en receso te voy a mandar a nueve personas para que te ayuden con la decoración del gimnasio-Dice Kakashi impidiendo que Temari se marche.

-¿A si y en donde nos vamos a ver?-Pregunta la rubia volteando a ver al sensei.

-En el auditorio de teatro-Responde el Sensei mientras abre su libro y Temari se voltea y abre la puerta sale y cierra detrás de ella.

-"Bueno no lo are sola"-Piensa Temari en eso suena su celular-"Bien ¿Quién será? No conozco el numero"-Piensa mientras contesta.

-Hola

-Hola Temari-Dice una voz sería.

-¿Q, quien e, e, es?-Pregunta la rubia

-Temari ¿no me reconoces?

-no, no se quien es-Responde la rubia y cuelga después camina por el pasillo de la escuela y vuelve a sonar el celular, Temari no ve el numero.

-Bueno si-Contesta Temari

-¿Por qué me cuelgas cariño?-Dice la misma voz solo que un poco molesta.

-Sea quien sea ya déjeme en paz –Dice Temari un poco agitada.

-No te quiero dejar-Contesta la voz.

-Por favor…

-No te asustes, no te voy a dejar yo te quiero para mi y para nadie mas-Dice la voz en un tono posesivo.

-Eso sonó posesivo, pero ¿Cómo voy a ser para ti, si no te conozco? Y aunque te conociera no sería nada de alguien tan posesivo como tu-Responde Temari por ultimo y cuelga.

Temari sale de la escuela y se va a casa.


	7. Incidentes preparativos

**Capitulo 7: "Incidentes preparativos" **

-¡HOLA PUEDEN ESCUCHARME!-Grito Temari haciendo que todos volteen a verla-Bueno creo que son todos-Concluye la rubia mientras da un salto, se baja de la plataforma y se para a un lado de Shikamaru y de pronto se abrió la puerta y entra Sai e Ino, ella observa que Temari esta al lado de Shikamaru y luego recuerda lo del parque.

-¡MALDITA ZORRA!-Grito Ino provocando que todos la volteen a ver, Shikamaru pone los ojos en blanco.

-Ino tranquila-Dice Sai con un tono bajo que solo Ino escucha.

-¿Qué paso, ahora que?-Pregunta Shikamaru mientras da un paso hacia ella.

-Que cínico eres Shikamaru, me preguntas que pasa cuando tu eres el que me debe una explicación-Dice Ino enojada mientras camina hacia el, todos se le quedan viendo a los cuatro, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru y Temari, todos están enredados en algo que nadie de los presentes entiende.

-¿De que hablas Ino?-Pregunta Shikamaru mientras trata de buscar en su mente algo que la aya puesto tan mal.

-Si lo que quieres es que te lo recuerde lo are…recuerdo que ayer en el parque besaste a tu tutora o que ¿también se te olvido?-Dice Ino recordándole lo sucedido del día anterior.

-Un momento, besar a mi ¿tutora?-Dice Shikamaru-Ino te sientes bien, estas alucinando-Concluye el Nara muy extrañado por las palabras de Ino.

-Mira niña estas, loca, nunca me rebajaría a ese nivel…por favor besar a Shikamaru, piensa niña, piensa y luego habla-Dice Temari furiosa por el comentario de la otra rubia.

-Eso lo hubieras dicho a el antes de enredarte con Shikamaru-Dice Ino reprochando la "traición" de Shikamaru.

Lo hubiera pensado, si el me interesara pero como ese no es el caso no lo tengo que haces… todo es obra de tus estúpidos celos, entre el y yo no hay nada, la única relación de nosotros es la de su tutora y su alumno y nunca ha pasado por mi mente besarlo y ni pienso hacerlo.

-¡QUE CÍNICA ERES!-Dice Ino mientras se lanza contra Temari la cual pudo esquivarla con facilidad.

-Ino cálmate-Dice su amiga pelirosada mientras la detiene-No vas a ganar, tu me dijiste que confiabas en Shikamaru ¿no?-Concluye Sakura.

-Sakura…así esta, bien yo me encargo-Dice Shikamaru que la suelte.

-Seguro que puedes…

DE pronto se escucha que dos personas caen al suelo, inmediatamente todos voltean, ven a Ino y a Temari peleando, Shikamaru jala a Ino para quitarla de encima de Temari y Kankuro levanta a la chica de cuatro coletas.

-Ino ya, si vas a estar aquí contrólate, no quiero que nos retracemos por tu culpa, dice el Nara reprochando a Ino su conducta; la cual no contesta solo se zafa de los brazos de Shikamaru.

-Temari ¿estas bien?-Pregunta Kankuro, ella solo se limita a asentir con la cabeza.

-Bueno después de este show, que les parece si nos presentamos, yo por ejemplo soy Temari No Sabaku y voy a ser la organizadora-Dice tratando de explicar.

-Yo soy Kankuro-Dice el hermano de la rubia de cuatro coletas-Yo puedo ayudar con los adornos, colgantes y marionetas-Concluye.

-Sakura y puedo ayudar con la casa de espantos

-Matsury yo le ayudo a ella-Dice señalando a la pelirosada.

-Shino, puedo ayudar con los insectos

-I…in…sec…tos ah yo soy Hinata y puedo ayudar con el sonido.

-Kiba y yo le ayudo a Hinata

-Sai, puedo pintar murales o adornos

-Ino, pongo los adornos florales

-Shikamaru y hago lo que sea

-ok entonces en resumen Kankuro, Ino, Sai, Shino ustedes cuatro se encargan de todos los adornos; Kiba y Hinata acomodan el sonido; Matsury y Sakura se encargan de la casa de espantos, ok todo esta bien si no falta nadie a trabajar, solo tenemos dos semanas-Dice Temari.

-Eh…Temari falto yo-Dice Shikamaru.

-oh…Shikamaru entonces…me ayudas con lo que falta-Dice la Sabaku

-ya que-Contesta el Nara resignado

-"Maldita"-Pensó Ino furiosa.

-Atrás del escenario hay cajas donde se encuentra lo necesario para trabajar-Dice Temari señalando en escenario.

Todos se van a buscar sus materiales, Ino y Sai tomaron lo que tenían que pintar y el material para hacer los adornos, Shino y Kankuro se concentran en insectos colgantes, marionetas, Sakura y Matsury se ponen "de acuerdo" para empezar con su trabajo.

Toda esa hora pasa tranquilamente, hasta que timbra, algunos deciden irse y no entran a clase se van a "descansar" al patio, ya en el patio, ya en el patio Shikamaru se aleja de las demás personas.

-"Todo esto es muy problemático"-Piensa el Nara mientras se recuesta y cierra los ojos-Oyes te puedes quitar-Dice un poco enojado el castaño al sentir que alguien le tapa el sol.

-No, no me pienso quitar hasta que hablemos-Dice una voz poco conocida, el castaño abre los ojos ve a Gaara.

-¿Qué quieres?-Piensa Shikamaru mientras se levanta.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Pregunta Gaara un poco enojado.

-¿Qué?-Responde incrédulo el castaño.

-¿Por qué le dijiste a todas que Sakura y yo éramos novios? –Dice exigente el pelirrojo.

-Para empezar yo no tengo por que darte explicaciones y para terminar yo no dije nada-Dice el Nara con una cara de fastidio.

-¿Quieres que te crea cuando eres el único que sabe de la relación entre Sakura y yo?-Contesta Gaara con un tono retador y serio a la ves.

-Solo piensa ¿se lo ha dicho Sakura a alguien?-Contesta Shikamaru plantando la duda en Gaara.

-Sakura y yo concordamos en no hacerlo publico para evitar lo que paso-Dice el pelirrojo negando la posibilidad.

-Ino es la "mejor amiga de Sakura" ¿no?-Dice Shikamaru sin rodeos el nombre de la culpable, sus palabras hacen que Gaara recuerde lo que dijo antes Sakura-"de Ino es quien debemos cuidarnos"-al no recibir respuesta de Gaara, Shikamaru decide irse, se da la vuelta y de pronto Gaaral o jala del brazo provocando que vuelva a su posición anterior.

-¿Qué me estas tratando de decir Nara?-Pregunta Gaara-¿Qué tu "novia" fue?-Concluye tratando de sacar a Shikamaru la verdad.

-Si, acaso no esta claro-Contesta el Nara-Hace unos días ambas se pelearon, Ino sabía de su relación y una buena forma de vengarse seria dándole a conocer a todas las chicas de su relación-Dice Shikamaru y se voltea-A por favor no digas mi novia por que ya no tengo-Concluye y se va el Nara-"Maldito no deja descansar a la gente"-Piensa fastidiado.

Toda la mañana se fue tranquila hasta la hora de salida, Shikamaru caminaba rumbo a su casa cuando alguien lo jala del brazo y el se detiene.

-¿Por qué me ignoras de esa manera?-Dice una chica el Nara voltea a verla, es Ino algo molesta.

-¿Ino?-Dice con un tono flojo.

-Contéstame Shikamaru-Dice amenazante la rubia.

-y ¿tu cuando me contestaras?

-¿de que hablas?

-lo de Sakura-Responde serio, Ino se pone algo nerviosa.

-¡Ya te dije que yo no se!

-Ino

-¿Qué?

-dime la verdad

-¿¡no me crees!?

-Ino

-¡tonto! Les crees más a otros que a mí

-te conozco Ino, se que fuiste tu

-y yo te desconozco

-¿de que hablas?

-¡desde que llego tu "tutora" has cambiado!

-no es verdad, soy el mismo

-¡se besaron!

-Ino, eso no paso

-¡no lo niegues yo lo vi!

-¡basta Ino!

-no basta tu, deja de acusarme de algo que yo no hice y se tu lo suficiente hombre para reconocer que me engañas con tu "tutora"-Dijo remarcando la ultima frase.

-Ino esto ya no tiene caso me voy-Shikamaru se da vuelta pero Ino lo agarra y lo jala.

-¡Tu no te vas aun no acabo!

-¡suéltame Ino!

-¡NO!

-¡INO BASTA!

-¡soy tu novia y tengo derecho a una explicación!

-¡bien!-Shikamaru se suelta bruscamente y mira a Ino, ella esta furiosa y sus ojos se ven llorosos, como si quisiera llorar pero se contiene.

-¡Dímelo!

-terminamos Ino-Shikamaru miro a Ino, ella en ese momento sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima.

-¿¡que dijiste!?

-esto se acaba

-¿¡por que!?

-Ino ya no funciona

-¡ES POR ESA ZORRA!

-¡no Ino, esto es entre tu y yo!

-¡llego ella y tu cambiaste!

-¡que no Ino!

-¡ESA ZORRA DE TU TUTORA!-Shikamaru agarra a Ino por los hombros y la ve con ojos furiosos, Ino se sorprende.

-¡Ino entiéndelo nadie fue, solo míralo lo nuestro ya no podía ser!

-¿¡por que!?-Ino comienza a llorar, Shikamaru la suelta y baja la mirada.

-Discutíamos todo el tiempo, ya no nos llevábamos bien y tu siempre estas celosa, te hace mal Ino nos hace mal a los dos…

-Shi…ka…maru…

-será lo mejor, pronto encontraras a esa persona ideal, Ino se feliz

-¡Shikamaru!

-lo siento Ino, así es mejor-Shikamaru se da vuelta y camina, Ino gritaba su nombre pero el nunca volteo, Ino comenzó a llorar y salio corriendo, su corazón dolía y poco a poco sentía mucho odio, odio a Shikamaru y a esa mujer aquella que ni se atrevía a mencionar su nombre, la rabia ardía por todo su cuerpo

-Me las van a pagar ¡Temari te detesto zorra del demonio!-Grito Ino, su mirada se veía tan violenta, apretaba los dientes con fuerza y cerraba el puño.

Mientras Shikamaru entraba a su casa, comía algo pero realmente no tenía apetito, aun pensaba en todo lo sucedido, miro el reloj y aun era algo temprano pero aun así salio, nunca había llegado temprano a casa de Temari y hoy no sería la excepción pues no tenía ganas de hacer nada, después de un rato llego a casa de la rubia y toco el timbre, Kankuro el cual iba de salida abrió la puerta.

-Hola Shikamaru-Dijo con algo extrañado mientras veía su reloj.

-Hola-Respondió el Nara sin ganas, después de eso Kankuro lo dejo pasar.

-Mi hermana bajara en un momento…bueno te dejo-Concluyo el chico Sabaku en forma de despedida.

-Si-Contesto Shikamaru mientras se dirigía al sillón todo le parecía problemático y poco a poco en el silencio se comenzó a quedar dormido pues Temari tardaba en bajar, el chico se hundió en un sueño profundo, hasta que oyó una voz de mujer diciendo su nombre, pero no reconocía la voz, todo estaba oscuro y luego poco a poco abrio los ojos y vio a Temari muy cercas, estaba agachada hacia el y su rostro, sus labios, sus ojos, su respiración todo impresiono al chico.

-T…Tema

-y ¿bien, te dejaron tare hoy?-Pregunto mientras se alejo de el y se sienta en el sillón de enfrente de con el.

-Si…de español tengo que hacer un ensayo sobre una obra de teatro del siglo de oro-Responde aun atontado por la rubia.

-y bien ¿Por qué duermes en vez de empezar?-Pregunta la rubia tratando de imitar a una de las maestras, luego el Nara puso sus útiles en una mesita que estaba entre los sillones.

-No prefieres ponerte en la mesa de aya-Dice Temari mientras señala la mesa del comedor.

-No, esta es menos problemática-Respondió mientras se sentaba en el suelo y escribió el titulo. La mesita era pequeña de madera, con un color café oscuro y amplio. Después de un rato Temari se acerco a ver que había escrito y solo encontró tres renglones.

-No te iras de aquí hasta que termines la tarea-Dice con autoridad.

-Si, si ya voy-Dijo mientras volvía a escribir. Después de un rato Temari se quedo dormida en el sillón y Shikamaru termino pero al estar cercas de ella le algo, le dan ganas de hacer las cosas le infunde un poco de su espíritu trabajador, así que decide copiar el ensayo de nuevo y se lo dejo debajo de un vaso, luego guarda sus útiles vio el reloj de mano que traía y vio que eran las ocho de la tarde así que se levanto y se quedo viendo a la rubia que aun dormía y se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Que descanses-Murmuro por ultimo y se fue.

Un rato después, Temari se despertó y vio la hoja de cuaderno, le da curiosidad de ver que contenía y la toma y leyó un ensayo perfecto de las obras del siglo de oro.

-"Vaya después de todo Shikamaru no es del todo un vago" –Pensó la no Sabaku y después rozo su frente con la mano-"¿Me beso la frente o lo soñe? Creo que me hace daño estar cercas de el, que cosas sueño-Dijo la rubia y luego se levanto, de pronto sonó su celular vio el numero y era desconocido por lo cual no contesto pero insistio mucho lo cual la desespero y contesto.

-Bueno ¿Qué quiere?-Contesto fastidiada.

-Hola mi querida princesa ¿Por qué me hablas de esa forma? Te extraño tanto

-eres tu de nuevo-Suspiro la rubia-Ya deja de llamarme por favor

-me facina cuandu te pones en ese plan cariño-Dice la voz del otro lado del telefono.

-No me llames, ni me digas cariño-Dice la chica con una voz severa-Si tanto me quieres como dices da la cara y dime quien eres-Pide exigente.

-Me conoceres muy pronto-Dice el chico y luego cuelga.

-Es un baka ¿Quién se cree?-Dice por ultimo.


	8. Tiernos rumores

**Capitulo 8: "Tiernos rumores" **

Pasan dos días después de todos los problemas y los que están encargados del baile (Que cada vez esta mas cercas), trabajan sin ninguna distracción ya terminaron todos los adornos solo faltan ponerlos en el gimnasio.

Hoy Temari llega temprano a la escuela y camina por el pasillo cuando se encuentra con Chouji, ella aun no sabe de el.

-Hola Temari-Saluda el castaño.

-Hola…Un momento ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-Pregunta la rubia mientras se detiene y voltea a ver al Akimichi sospechando de el por las llamadas.

-A cierto soy Chouji, el mejor amigo de Shikamaru y el me a platicado de ti-Responde mientras le sonríe a la Sabaku.

-Y ¿Te habla bien o mal de mi?-Pregunta con extremada curiosidad Temari.

-Muy bien…Te confesare algo…creo que le gustas, me e dado cuenta de eso porque cuando habla de ti se le iluminan los ojos y se pone de buen humor…pero no le digas que yo te dije-Concluye el Akimichi.

-¿Qué no le diga que a quien?-Pregunta Shikamaru.

-Bueno me voy, adiós Shikamaru-Dice Chouji-adiós Temari-Se despide de la rubia haciendo un ademán.

-Adiós Chouji-Responde Temari.

-¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?-Pregunta Shikamaru.

-Nada-Contesta fría la rubia y luego camina pero Shikamaru la toma de la cintura, la rubia al notarlo y ver a todos los que pasaban se ruborizo-¿Qué pasa Shikamaru?-Pregunta Temari.

-Tengo algo importante que decirte…Bueno importante para mi-Responde el Nara.

-Si… ¿Q, qu, que e, e, es?-Dice la Sabaku nerviosa por lo dicho y recuerda las palabras de Chouji.

-Hola chicos-Dice Kiba saludando alegremente, pero pone cara de asustado cuando ve el brazo de Shikamaru rodeando la cintura de la rubia-Este ¿Interrumpí algo?-Pregunta Kiba.

-No-Contesta inmediatamente Temari para zafarse de a aquella situación-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunta mientras Shikamaru suelta a Temari pero recorre su cintura antes de soltarla.

-Nada solo quería preguntar si nos íbamos a juntar para adornar el gimnasio.

-Si Kiba, nos vamos a la tercera clase-Responde Temari ruborizada por culpa de Shikamaru.

-Ok, nos vemos-Se despide de ambos el Inuzuka.

-Si, hasta luego-Dicen al unísono Shikamaru y Temari, luego la rubia voltea a verlo.

-¿Qué?-Pregunta Shikamaru incrédulo por la mirada de Temari-Estas roja-Dice con un tono burlón.

-Deja de hacer eso ¿si?-Dice Temari mientras comienza a caminar al salón.

-¿Qué?-Sonríe pícaro el Nara-¿Esto?-Dice mientras alcanza a Temari y la toma por la cintura de nuevo.

-Si, no lo hagas-Dice Temari mientras con sus manos zafa los brazos de Shikamaru.

-Ok, ya-Dice el Nara rendido-Y ¿A dónde vas?-Pregunta a la rubia.

-Al salón de arte-Contesta fríamente-Hace rato que timbro por si no lo has notado, y como no va ha venir mi profesor voy al salón a continuar con el trabajo-Explica la Sabaku.

-Ok te acompaño-Dice el Nara convencido de querer faltar a la primera clase.

-¿No tienes clase?...Ah olvídalo no te importan las clases-Dice Temari.

-No toques ese tema…Tema-Dice el Nara, en eso llegan al salón de arte y encuentran material de pintura, flores, pinceles, telarañas y un desastre, pero lo que mas les impresiona es ver que Sai esta abrazando a Ino y ella le corresponde, ambos tienen pintura en la cara y pétalos de flores por todos lados.-Creo que el le da lo que yo no-Dice el Nara, pero no solo lo piensa y Temari lo escucha, cuando voltea a verlo el se fue y decide no seguirlo, pues esta "lastimado".

-Ino, Sai ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? Ino ¿No se supone que tienes novio?-Dice Temari preguntando por el material tirado y por lo que Shika vio.

-Para tu información estamos tomando un descanso, y ya no tengo novio, Shikamaru y yo terminamos ayer-Contesta Ino mientras ambos se sueltan.

-Bueno, cuando terminen de tomarse un "descanso" llevan las cajas al gimnasio, Kiba vendrá a ayudar para acomodar todo-Concluye y se va.

-Que mujer tan mandona-Dice Ino.

-No creo que sea la única-Interviene Sai.

-¿Qué quieres decir Sai?-Pregunta Ino, incrédula.

-Que a ti también te nace ser generala cinco estrellas ¿No crees?-Comenta Sai con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Oyes no te pases Sai… ¿Enserio soy así?-Dice Ino desconcertada por lo dicho y baja la cabeza.

-Bueno tal ves con otros, pero conmigo eres…Dulce, tranquila y juguetona-Dice el pelinegro mientras que con su mano toma la barbilla de Ino y levanta su cara-Oye me quede con una duda-Dice.

-¿Si, Cual?-Dice Ino algo sería.

-¿Enserio terminaste con Shikamaru?

-Si…Discutimos y paso lo que temía-Hizo una pausa-Terminamos por la culpa de la zorra de Temari-Concluye la rubia con un tono aun triste.

-Pobre de ti has de estar destrozada ¿Verdad?-Dice Sai con malicia, ella solo asiente con la cabeza. Mientras que en el pasillo Temari caminaba.

-"Un descanso, ni que estuvieran trabajando desde las tres de la mañana, por Dios es la primera clase"-Piensa Temari cuando de pronto choca con Kakashi-Sensei.

-Temari ¿Estas bien?-Pregunta el sensei preocupado por la falta de atención de la chica de cuatro coletas.

-Oh, creo que si-Dice la rubia mientras cierra los ojos y mueve la cabeza a los lados, pero cuando abre los ojos todo da vueltas y esta a punto de caer, pero Kakashi la detiene y se la lleva ha la enfermería, cuando llegan Temari se pone algo agresiva porque no la dejan salir de ahí.

-Déjenme salir de aquí-Dice la rubia.

-No hasta que descanses-Dice Kakashi deteniéndola con una mano y con la otra deteniendo su típico libro.

-Pero ya le dije que estoy bien, el mareo solo fue una reacción de cerrar los ojos y mover bruscamente la cabeza-Dice la rubia rindiéndose y dejando de poner resistencia a Kakashi y se queda sentada en una camilla, después de eso Kakashi busca a la enfermera, en el otro cuarto y la lleva con Temari.

-Bien señorita ¿Qué es lo que tiene?-Pregunta la enfermera.

-Yo no tengo nada-Dice Temari harta de tener que repetir lo mismo.

-Se mareo repentinamente mientras caminada por el pasillo-Comento Kakashi.

-"Si, después de estrellarme con usted y mover bruscamente la cabeza"-Piensa la rubia.

-Bien hija, estas embarazada-Dice la enfermera en tono de afirmación.

-¿¡QUE!-Dice la rubia fuera de si.

-Te estoy preguntando ¿Si estas embarazada?-Ahora pregunta la enfermera.

-No, no lo estoy-Responde la rubia firme.

-¿Cuándo fue la ultima ves que tuviste sexo?-Pregunta nuevamente la enfermera.

-Yo no tengo porque responderle eso-Responde Temari mientras que da un salto de la camilla.

-¿Qué hay entre Shikamaru y tu?-Dice Kakashi con tono serio insinuando otra cosa.

-Kakashi yo solo soy su tutora-Responde la rubia mientras se dirige a la puerta.

¿Qué estudian anatomía?-Dice la enfermera-¿Dónde estudian, en el cuarto?-Concluye.

-En primera ni a Shikamaru ni a mi nos dan anatomía, segundo no estudiamos en el cuarto y tercero que les importa si me e acostado con alguien-Dice la rubia mientras se detiene-Ya me siente bien-Concluye y se va. -"¿Ahora que les pasa a ese par"?-Piensa Temari mientras se dirige a la próxima clase.

En otra lado Shikamaru esta acostado bajo la sombra de un árbol cuando Chouji llega.

-Hola Shikamaru ¿Qué haces aquí? Es la segunda clase-Pregunta el recién llegado.

-A, solo pienso tonterías-Responde el Nara.

-Oyes ¿Ya te enteraste?-Dice Cho.

-¿Qué, a poco ya andas de editor del periódico escolar?-Dice Shikamaru entre risillas.

-No, Kakashi me dijo que Temari esta embarazada-Responde Cho.

-¿¡Que Temari esta que!-Dice sorprendido-¿¡Embarazada!-Concluye.

-Si, bueno me dijo sin querer ayer-Prosigue Chouji.

-"¿Tema…embarazada?"-Dice para si-Con razón no quería que la rodeara con mis manos por la cintura-Dice Shikamaru en tono bastante fuerte que Chouji escucha.

-¿Qué tu que hiciste?-Dice Chouji mientras mal interpreta lo dicho-Entonces ¿Tu y ella son novios y la dejaste embarazada?-Dice Chouji fastidiando.

-¿Qué, estas loco? Yo no me acostaría con ella, es tan problemática-Dice el Nara con cara de fastidio-Y a todo esto ¿Por qué me dices todo esto, pervertido?-Concluye el Nara.

-Kakashi dijo que te preguntara si no sabías quien era el padre del bebe-Responde Chouji.

-¿Por qué cree Kakashi que yo se quien es el padre?-Pregunta el Nara- a caso ¿Cree que yo…soy el padre de…ese niño?

-No tengo idea-Dice Chouji fingiendo no saber nada.

Mientras tanto Ino y Sai están en la cafetería.

-Oye Ino-Dice el pelinegro.

-Si Sai ¿Qué pasa?-Contesta la rubia.

-Bueno he estado pensando si tú…tal vez… quisieras…

-Sai al grano-Dice Ino sin muchos ánimos.

-Bueno ¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile?-Pregunta Sai.

-No creo que sea buena idea Sai-Responde Ino mientras baja la mirada-A cabo de terminar con Shikamaru y estoy un poco confundida con todo-Concluye la rubia.

-Vamos Ino, solo como amigos, te hará bien, sirve que te despejas-Trato de convencerla, Ino solo suspira.

-¿Cuándo es el baile?-Pregunta la rubia.

-La semana que entra, el viernes-Contesta Sai.

-Bien te acompañare, tengo que distraerme un poco y tendré toda esa semana para pensar en lo sucedido-Dice Ino aceptando la invitación de Sai.

-"Genial, todo va como lo planee"-Piensa Sai.

Mientras que en el pasillo camina Temari en dirección al casillero, cuando de pronto es alcanzada por Shikamaru.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-Pregunta el Nara.

-¿Qué? Ya estas preguntando-Contesta.

-Bueno otra pregunta ¿Es cierto que estas…? Como decirlo…

-Al grano Shikamaru-Interrumpe la rubia de cuatro coletas.

-¿Estas embarazada?-Pregunta Shikamaru.

-No es cierto- Dice la rubia mientras agacha la cabeza para que el castaño no note el rubor en sus mejillas-¿Quién te dijo?-Pregunta la rubia.

-Voltea a verme cuando me hablas-Dice el Nara tomando la barbilla de Temari levantando su cara-¿Por qué estas roja?

¿Cómo no estarlo? Si me estas preguntando por un rumor que no es cierto-Contesta la Sabaku.

-Si no es cierto en…

-Me tengo que ir-Interrumpe la rubia y se va lo mas rápido posible, dejando a Shikamaru aun mas confundido.

Mientras tanto Kiba y Naruto platicaban y jugaban muy entretenidos, en eso llega Chouji muy alegre y comiendo papitas.

-Oyes ¿Por qué tan feliz?-Pregunta Naruto posando su mirada en Chouji.

-Es que pronto…seré Tío-Dice casi entre "lagrimas de felicidad", ambos chicos se voltean a ver sin entender de que habla.

-¿Cómo que "Tío"?-Pregunta ahora Kiba con rostro de duda.

-¿¡No lo saben!

-¡NO!-Dicen al unísono el rubio y el castaño.

-Acérquense-Dice Chouji mientras agita las manos, ambos jóvenes se acercan muy curiosos, la noticia los intriga.

-¿Y bien?-Dice Naruto ya impaciente.

-Es que…

-¿¡Es que, que!-Dice Kiba.

-Shikamaru…pronto… ¡Será padre!

-¿¡QUE, QUE!-Preguntan muy exaltados mientras Chouji vuelve a llorar de felicidad.

-Y su tutora Temari es la madre-Naruto y Kiba se voltean a ver.

-¿¡QUE!

-Pero recuerden, no le digan a nadie, es un secreto-Dice con su dedo en los labios en forma de silencio, se da vuelta y se va con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿¡Escuchaste Kiba!

-¡Si!

-Pero no hay que decir nada…

-Si-Dicen ambos con un rostro de madurez que inmediatamente cambia a uno de idiotez.

-¡Le diré a Sakura-chan y a Hina-Chan!

-¡Yo le diré primero a Hinata!

-¡Yo dije primero Kiba!

-¡Dijiste Sakura!

-¡Primero Hinata!-Ambos se miran retadoramente y corren en forma competitiva, en su camino se topan con Shino.

-A ¿Dónde van?-Dice muy serio, ambos se detienen un momento.

-¡Shikamaru y Temari serán padres!

-¿Padres?-Sin decir más siguen corriendo, en eso una castaña va muy pensativa.

-"De seguro con mi nuevo lápiz labial atrapare a Gaara"-Pensaba muy contenta pero en eso Naruto chica con ella y ambos caen.

-¡Tonto!

-¡Lo siento tengo prisa!

-¿¡Que!

-¡Shikamaru y Temari están embarazados!

-¿¡Que!-Naruto se levanta y sigue corriendo, en eso llega una amiga de la castaña y la ayuda a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien Matsuri?

-Si, ese baka-Dice molesta y sacudiendo su ropa.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que un tal Shikamaru y Temari-san están "embarazados"

-¿¡Temari!

-Espera… ¡La hermana de mi bello Gaara esta embarazada!

-¡Hay que decirle al club de fans!

-¡Si!-Matsuri sale corriendo y la otra chica manda un mensaje por su celular, una chica, otra chica y otra y en poco tiempo casi todas las chicas lo saben y poco a poco los hombres se enteran.

-¡Hinata!-Dice Kiba llegando con Hinata y luego Naruto lo empuja.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?-Dice muy tímida.

-¡Naruto quítate!

-¡Quítate tu!-Ambos se comienzan a pelear y a Hinata le sale una gota en la cabeza y se pone nerviosa.

-Chi...chico…-Luego comienza a jugar con sus dedos.

-¡Shikamaru dejo embarazada a Temari!

-¿¡Como!

-¡Le iba a decir yo Naruto!

-¡Eres lento!-Hinata se sonroja ante la noticia.

-¿¡Como paso!

-Es que Shikamaru y Temari xxx.

-¡Naruto!

-¿¡Que! El xxx y xxx es natural, una parte de la vida.

-¡Pero no le digas a Hinata sobre el xxx!

-¿¡Eh! Yo…yo…-La chica de ojos perla cae desmayada y muy roja.

-¡Hinata!-Dice Kiba muy asustado.

-¡Ahora le diré a Sakura-chan!- Dice Naruto muy feliz e ignorando a Hinata.

-¡Regresa aquí Naruto!-En eso Sakura y Gaara platicaban y se miraban muy enamorados y se van a besar pero Naruto hace a un lado a Gaara.

-¡Sakura-chan!

-¡Naruto idiota!-Dice Sakura furiosa ante la interrupción.

-¿¡Lo saben!

-¿¡Que!-Gaara mira con ojos asesinos a Naruto.

-¡Temari esta embarazada!-En ese momento Gaara abrió los ojos como plato y sintió que lo golpearon en el pecho-Y Shikamaru la dejo embarazada-Ahora si, Gaara se quedo en shock con un tic nervioso.

-¿¡Naruto estas seguro!-Pregunta Sakura.

-¡Si!-Naruto salio corriendo y Sakura miro preocupada a Gaara que no reaccionaba.

-Gaara…

-¡ESTAS MUERTO SHIKAMARU!

-Ga… ¿Gaara?-Dijo muy asustada la pelirosada. En eso el rumor crecía más y más.

_-¿Lo saben?_

_-¡Si!_

_-Shikamaru dejo embarazada a su tutora._

_-¿Estudiaban o "jugaban" esos dos?_

_-¡Kya pervertidos!-Decía un grupo de chicas muy emocionadas._

_-¿Lo saben?_

_-Si, la sexy Temari esta embarazada._

_-¿¡Quien la dejo así!_

_-Un tal Shikamaru la dejo así-Decía un grupo de chicos._

_-Si ¿Cómo la ves?_

_-¿Entonces los dos fueron a una fiesta desenfrenada?_

_-Si, ahí lo hicieron-Decían unas jóvenes de primer año._

_-¡Shikamaru es traficante de drogas y Temari su esposa!_

_-No ¿Neta?_

_-Si carnal, se casaron en secreto._

_-¿Entonces Shikamaru morirá y dejo toda la herencia a Temari y al bebe?._

_-¿Cómo la ves amiga?_-Así de una historia hubo otra y otra por todos lados y a cada rincó. Ino iba con Sai muy tranquila, cuando llega una joven.

-¿Lo saben?-Dijo con un brillo en los ojos, ambos la miraron confusos.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Ino.

-Pues…

-¿Si?

-¡Shikamaru y Temari serán papas!

-¿De que hablas?-Dijo sería la rubia.

-Shikamaru dejo embarazada a Temari.

-Ah…ok.

-Ino…-Sai miro preocupado a Ino.

-Nos vemos-Se despidió la chica y en eso Ino comenzó a llorar y levanto la mirada furiosa.

-¡Matare a esa zorra!-Sai suspiro.

Luego volviendo con Temari, la rubia iba muy tranquila pero sentía que todos la miraban fijamente, eso la ponía nerviosa, luego Matsuri corrió en su dirección y la abrazo.

-¡Felicidades cuñada!

-¿Quién eres?

-¡La novia de Gaara, cuñada!

-Pero…olvidalo y ¿Por qué me felicitas?

-¡Por el bebe!

-¿¡Bebe!-La castaña la suelta y se va.

-¡Tengo que organizar tu fiesta de "baby shower! Te veo luego-Corre y desaparece de la mirada de Temari.

-¿¡Que! Entonces me miran así por… ¿¡Quien les dijo!-"¿Kakashi? ¿Shikamaru?... ¡Fue Kakashi!" Temari se va a buscar al culpable, mientras que el rumor crecía más y más que en cualquier momento podría reventar.

**... ... ... **

**... ... ...**

**... ... ...  
**

**Hola aqui Tobi xD**

**disculpen por no poder subir capitulo todo este tiempo, es que suelo bloquearme y mas por que empezo algo pervertido como habran notado xD por ello batalle mas perdonen la demora y espero que les guste ^^ dejen comentarios eee bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo en el mismo canal y a la misma hora... bueno eso no y pues gracias por sus comentarios todos son muy valiosos, gracias a todos los que comentan y leen bueno me voy se cuidan adios.**


	9. Era solo un rumor

**Capitulo 9: "Era solo un rumor" **

Mientras el rumor seguía expandiéndose, Temari se metía en más problemas. Todas las chicas la felicitaban y algunos hombres le gritaban "pervertida" mientras que otros se ponían a llorar. Cuando por fin llego al aula de Kakashi entro sin tocar y miro a Kakashi muy furiosa.

-Hola Temari ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto muy alegre.

-¡Sensei usted es un cínico, chismoso, mentiroso y patán!

-Me halagas Temari pero, ¿Por qué me dices eso?

Dijo el sensei un poco confundido.

-¡Como que porque!

-No te entiendo…

-¡LES DIJO A TODOS QUE ESTABA EMBARAZADA!

-¿Yo?

Pregunto muy inocente según el.

-¡No se haga!

-Pero…

-¡Nada, deje de decir tales mentiras y punto!

Temari se fue muy enojada, mientras que Kakashi pone su mano en la barbilla y le sale un destello del ojo.

-Esto se pone más y más interesante-Kakashi mira el reloj-Algo grande se aproxima.

En eso Shikamaru iba bostezando y se estiraba.

-Dormí bien… ¡demasiado bien! Eso es raro normalmente me interrumpen, algo anda mal…

-¡Ahí esta el chico que embarazo a Temari!

-¿Qué?-Shikamaru voltea y un montón de chicas y chicos, que estaban, alegres, furiosos, emocionados, asustados y llenos de deseo al chisme, estos lo asechaban, Shikamaru dio un paso y lo siguieron, dio otro e hicieron lo mismo y por fin decidió correr "tsk ¡Que problemático!" pensó el Nara mientras corría.

-¡Regresa aquí!

-¡Porque la embarazaste!

-¡Yo no hice nada!-Shikamaru corre lo mas rápido que puede, en eso Temari iba pensando muy molesta "¿Cómo pudo el sensei hacer algo así?… viniendo de el… ¡es normal!" –Que raro ¿Por qué esta tan solo el pasillo?

-¡Regresa Shikamaru!

-¿Shikamaru?-Temari voltea y ve al Nara correr en su dirección.

-¡Quítate!

-¿Qué?-Cuando menos se da cuenta Shikamaru esta encima de ella en una posición muy comprometedora, se miran fijamente, Temari se sonroja y lo empuja. -¡Quítate tonto!

-¡Te dije que te quitaras del camino!

-Entonces si es cierto, estas embarazada-Dice una chica.

-¿Si? ¿Son novios?-Pregunta furioso un chico.

-¡Corre!-Dijo Shikamaru mientras se levantan y corren, Temari solo lo siguió.

-Ahora vez porque corría-Dice Shikamaru.

-Si, ya lo note-Responde Temari.

-Ven, por aquí-Dice el Nara jalando a Temari a una puerta por la cual entran y cierran detrás de ellos, suben por unas escaleras al salir de esas escaleras llegan al techo lleno de algunas plantas, parece un invernadero.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Pregunta Temari observando las flores.

-Estamos en el techo de la escuela, solía venir aquí con Asuma-sensei para estudiar-Responde mientras le suelta la mano a Temari y camina a una banca.

-Es un lugar pequeño, pero aun así es hermoso, supongo que un lugar tranquilo-Dice la rubia y voltea a ver a Shikamaru-¿Qué pasa? ¿Puedo ayudar?-Concluye al ver la expresión triste de Shikamaru.

-No es nada-Dice el castaño.

-Si quieres hablar, adelante tal vez pueda ayudarte-Dice la rubia.

-No creo, son cosas problemáticas, te reirías de mi si te lo digo-Dice Shikamaru aun con un tono serio.

-No lo are lo prometo-Dijo por ultimo la rubia ladeando la cabeza, sonriendo y sentándose al lado de Shikamaru.

-Bueno cuando Asuma sensei me trajo aquí prometí no traer a nadie para que no la usaran para cosas indebidas y al traerte siento que falle, ni mi mejor amigo sabe, solo tu…y yo-Dice el Nara.

-Si ese es el problema no le diré a nadie, fingiré no saber de el…si eso te hace sentir mejor-Dice la rubia.

-Gracias-Comento el Nara-¿Tu sabes quien invento toda esa historia del embarazo?-Pregunta el Nara.

-Kakashi fue el primero en inventar toda esta historia-Responde Temari.

-Luego Chouji, el fue el que me dijo a mi, supongo que Kakashi le paso a Chouji o lo soborno con algo comestible-Dice Shikamaru, al escuchar eso Temari recuerda lo dicho por Chouji y se ruboriza un poco, luego voltea a ver a Shikamaru y nota que el también la observa.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Primero yo te pregunto algo-Responde el Nara sin dejar de verla.

-Bueno, adelante-Comenta Temari.

-¿Por qué sueles ponerte roja?-Pregunta el castaño.

-Mucha de las veces porque me avergüenzo de algo o porque me incomoda algo-Responde Temari-Y otras inconcientemente-Concluye.

-Ah bueno, ahora tú pregunta-Dice el castaño.

-Bueno, no se si este bien lo que quiero preguntar pero necesito saberlo…

-Al grano Temari ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?-Interrumpe el castaño.

-OK. ¿Por qué terminaste con Ino? Si fue por mi culpa dilo.

-No, no fuiste tu-Dice el Nara, luego suspiro-Nuestra relación hace tiempo dejo de funcionar, ella con sus reclamos, sus celos, me empezó a alejar…

-Y yo fui la gota que derramo el vaso ¿Verdad? Perdón pero no es mi intención causarte tantos problemas-Dijo Temari luego se levanta y se dirige a las escaleras y esta a apunto de bajar cuando es detenida del brazo.

-No fue tu culpa Ino es…fastidiosa, irritante ella fue la culpable poco a poco me alejo de ella-Dice Shikamaru.

-Pero yo pro…

-Tu no tuviste nada que ver en eso, ya te lo dije, no seas tan problemática, las cosas con Ino ya estaban demasiado fracturadas, aunque tu no hubieras aparecido las cosas entre ella y yo hubieran terminado de igual modo.

-Ya no quiero darte mas problemas-Dice Temari mientras se zafa del agarre de Shikamaru.

-Tú no me provocas problemas-Dice el Nara.

- Y mi supuesto embarazo ¿Qué, no es un problema?-Dice enérgica la rubia.

-Si, pero tu no lo…hey ¿A dónde vas?-Dice el Nara luego ve que Temari comienza a bajar las escaleras y decide seguirla.

-A acabar con esta estúpida mentira-Contesta la rubia.

-Espérame entonces-Dice el castaño.

-No, tu te quedas, sales un rato después de que yo salí y sigues como si nunca hubiéramos estado aquí ¿De acuerdo?-Dice Temari.

-Buena idea-Dice el Nara para después detenerse y ver como Temari se va-"Esa chica esta decidida a terminar el rumor"-Pensó Shikamaru mientras se sentaba en las escaleras.

Mientras tanto afuera no paso inapercibida, todos los que estaban en el pasillo se le quedaban viendo y uno que otro preguntaba cosas.

-¿_Vas a dejar la escuela_?

-¿_Shikamaru acepto su paternidad? _

Temari camina ignorando las preguntas.

-"Sakura ¿Dónde te metes cuando te necesito? No te encuentro" –Piensa la rubia, primero tiene que hablar con ella para saber si sus hermanos ya se han enterado.

-¡MALDITA ZORRA!-Grito una chica, Temari voltea al identificar la voz.

-Ino ¿Qué quieres? –Pregunta la Sabaku.

-Estas, feliz con tu hijo, ya lograste lo que querías no, me quitaste a Shikamaru y luego te embarazaste para amarrártelo ¿No? Eres una zorra.

-Di lo que quieras, pero que te quede claro yo no te quite a nadie, no estoy embarazada y entre ShIkamaru y yo solo hay una relación de tutora y alumna solo eso OK-Responde Temari.

-Toda la escuela sabe que estas embarazada…

-Si ella le dice que no lo esta, no lo esta-Responde alguien detrás de Ino a la cual voltea.

-Sakura tú no te metas-Dice Ino.

-Ya basta Ino de tus tonterías no eres una niña chiquita ni Shikamaru tu juguete para que alguien te lo quite, ya párale deja ese papel de la chica que ha sido engañada, por que ese papel no te queda-Responde Sakura demasiado seria, Ino solo se le queda viendo y se va.

-Esa chica es problemática-Dice Temari.

-Creo que tanto tiempo con Shikamaru ya te hizo daño-Dice Sakura y luego ambas se ríen.

Mientras que Shikamaru ya camina por otro pasillo en dirección a su casillero al igual que a Temari todos se le quedan viendo y lanzando preguntas, solo que a el muchas de las preguntas lo hacen reír.

-_¿Te la llevaste a un hotel o fue en su casa? _

_-¿Te gustan? ¿Se van a casar? _

Hasta que llega a su casillero lo abre y se cae una nota, Shikamaru la levanta y la lee.

_Shikamaru: _

_Te espero en el receso en el patio de la escuela en el lado de la fuente. _

_ANÓNIMO._

-Que hasta amenazas resivo, un momento la fuente esta rodeada de árboles, creo que me quieren golpear, tsk que problemático-Dice el Nara para si mismo. En eso alguien le cierra el casillero agresivamente.

-Idiota ¿Qué te pasa?-Dice la voz del recién llegado.

-¿Qué quieres Sai?-Dice el Nara al ver al chico.

-¿Quién te crees para embarazar a Temari y jugar con los sentimientos de Ino?-Reclama el pelinegro.

-Primero Temari no esta embarazada, segundo no estoy jugando con los sentimientos de nadie y tercero no te queda el papel de defensor de los sentimientos, tu juegas con los sentimientos de Ino para vengarte de mi-Dice Shikamaru.

-Las cosas cambian Shikamaru, tal vez ese era mi propósito pero ahora la quiero y no se como pudo a verse fijado en ti-Contesta Sai.

-Entonces aléjate de nosotros, deja de fastidiar y quédate con Ino-Dice el Nara cortante.

-No e dejado atrás mi venganza solo que Ino ya no es parte de ella…Idiota-Dice por ultimo y se va.

En ese miemos pasillo Kakashi observo todo lo sucedido muy pensativo y de pronto llega Chouji.

-Kakashi ¿Hasta cuando va a dejar que estos chicos tengan tantos problemas?-Pregunta el Akimichi.

-Chouji hace tiempo que todo esto se me salio de control-Dice Kakashi mientras abre su típico libro, a Chouji solo le sale una gota en la cabeza estilo anime.

Pasan unas horas y Shikamaru se dirige al patio de la escuela, exactamente a la fuente.

-"Tengo que aclarar todo esto de forma pacifica, sea quien sea, espero que acepte hablar"-Piensa Shikamaru mientras camina, repasa el recadito encontrado para tratar de ver quien lo puso, pero no logra nada. Finalmente llega al lugar descrito por la nota, la fuente esta cerrada y decide sentarse al ver que no hay nadie al parecer.

-Que bueno que viniste Shikamaru-Dice alguien detrás de el.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?…Gaara-Pregunta el Nara mientras voltea y reconoce al sujeto.

-¿Quién te crees para embarazar a mi hermana, y para traernos tantos problemas?

-Primero yo no embarace a tu hermana y segundo dime un solo problema que yo te aya ocasionado.

-Entonces explica porque todos están diciendo eso-Exige Gaara.

-Bueno es un invento de alguien pero yo no embarace a tu hermana y ella no esta embarazada, si lo estuviera no crees que ya te lo hubiera dicho-Dice serio el Nara.

-Si como no y el problema en que metiste a Sakura que-Reclamo el No Sabaku enojado.

-Ese no fui yo, fue Ino, que no supiste que se peleo con Sakura-Explica el Nara un poco fastidiado, Gaara lo esta sacando de sus casillas.

-Porque culpas a tu novia para excusarte a ti, cobarde-Dice el pelirrojo.

-Ino soltó la sopa a mi de que me serviría que Sakura saliera lastimada a Ino le serviría de venganza…ah y ya no es mi novia-Contesta Shikamaru.

-Si, ya no lo es porque tienes responsabilidades paternas-Dice Gaara con un tono severo.

-¿Qué parte de "Temari no esta embarazada" no entiendes?-Dice enérgico el Nara.

-Si claro entonces ¿Por qué toda la escuela lo dice?-Pregunta para tratar de tomar ventaja.

-Kakashi lo invento, y si toda la escuela digiera que Sakura te engaña con Naruto, terminarías matando a Naruto sin siquiera preguntarle a Sakura si es cierto.-Dice el Nara serio.

-Pero ese no es el caso ¿Qué tiene que ver?-Pregunta Gaara sin hallarle sentido a su explicación.

-Tsk, enserio que eres problemático ¿Ya le preguntaste a Temari del tema, antes de citarme aquí? Supongo que no pues estuvieras enterando de todo y no tendrías razón para citarme aquí-Contesta Shikamaru.

-El único problemático aquí eres tú-Dice Gaara.

Los dos continúan discutiendo con un tono de voz fuerte haciendo que los demás escuchen, unos le hablaron a sus amigos para que fueran a ver, así hasta que casi toda la escuela estaba reunida en el lugar.

Mientras que Temari y Sakura hablan de supuesto embarazo.

-Bueno creo que ya entendí lo del embarazo, es solo un rumor creado por Kakashi y Chouji lo ayudo-Comenta Sakura.

-Exacto-Afirma la rubia y luego suspira, de pronto llega un chico.

-Oye ¿Tu eres la hermana de Gaara verdad?-Pregunto el chico.

-Si, así es ¿Por qué?-Contesto la rubia.

-Se va a pelear con un chico castaño-Comenta el chico y luego se va.

-¡Shikamaru!-Dicen las dos al unísono, después de pensar un poco y salen corriendo de la cafetería.

Mientras que Gaara y Shikamaru siguen con una guerra de palabras.

-Ya me cansaste a parte de problemático eres un idiota, tienes las respuestas en frente y lo ignoras-Comento serio el Nara.

-Ya se que estas enfrente, ¡acepta tus acciones!-Contesta el pelirrojo.

-Encerio que eres irritante-Dice el Nara, este comentario fue duro para Gaara, así que se acerca y le tira un golpe a Shikamaru, este los trata de esquivar pero no los regresa, solo se protegía de los pocos que lograba captar, de pronto de entre los alumnos dos chicas gritan.

-¡Gaara!-Y salen de entre ellos.

Temari detiene a Shikamaru y Sakura a Gaara.

-¿Qué te pasa Gaara?-Pregunto algo molesta la rubia de cuatro coletas.

-¡NO ME PREGUNTES QUE ME PASA!-Gaara intenta separarse de la pelirrosada, esta solo hace fuerza-¿Cómo pudiste Temari?

-Gaara, estas equivocado, yo…

-¡Nada! Voy a matar a este idiota.

-Ya me cansaste, escucha a tu hermana.

-¡Tú ni hables!-Entonces logra separarse de Sakura, y Shikamaru se suelta de Temari, Gaara lo golpea con fuerza haciendo que caiga al suelo y va a continuar con los golpes.

-Shikamaru…-Dice una rubia entre la multitud viendo como golpean a Shikamaru.

-Ino-Un pelinegro la mira algo triste y preocupado, la rubia solo continua mirando al frente.

-¡No te perdonare lo que le hiciste a Temari!-El pelirrojo sigue golpeándolo, mientras todos gritan alborotados y hablado del tema e incluso haciendo apuestas.

_-Shikamaru esta muerto. _

_-Dicen que no quiso hacerse cargo del bebe. _

_-¡Que bestias! _

_-Yo digo que Gaara lo va a matar. _

_-¡Vamos Gaara!_

Entonces Temari se harta de toda la situación, las palabras de todos le dan vueltas una y otra vez por la mente eso la fastidia y termina explotando. 

-¡BASTA!-Grita la rubia de cuatro coletas haciendo que todos se callen y que Gaara voltee-Entiendan todos de una maldita vez… ¡YO NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA!-Grita haciendo que retumbe por toda la escuela.

-¿De que…

-¡ERA SOLO UN RUMOR!


	10. Fin de la discusión

**Capitulo 10: Fin de la** **discusión**

-Basta de mentiras- dice Temari demasiado seria-Gaara no puedo creer que hayas reaccionado de esta manera sin antes investigar lo el tema-concluye la rubia observado al nombrado, Gaara que estaba en el suelo sobre Shikamaru se levanta y camina hacia Temari, cuando está lo suficientemente lejos de Shikamaru, Sakura lo ayuda a levantarse el castaño esta algo desequilibrado, así que se detiene de la peli rosada

-Crees que voy a preguntar algo si de igual manera me lo vas a negar, como en este momento- contesta severo el pelirrojo

- Si estuviese embarazada no tendría razón para negarlo y ocultarlo ya estoy lo suficientemente grande para hacerme responsable de mis actos ¿no crees Gaara?- comenta Temari dirigiendo la mirada a Gaara y luego a Sakura, Gaara entiende el punto.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con este asunto, Temari- se defiende el Sabaku

-Es exactamente lo mismo si Sakura estuviera embarazada ¿no nos dirían a nosotros de la situación antes de a cualquier otra persona?-pregunta Temari yendo al grano, la peli rosada se ruboriza un poco ante la comparación, para ese momento Shikamaru ya podía mantenerse en pie solo pero para Sakura estaba cerca lo que la ponía aún más nerviosa.

-Gaara, entesta ocasión Temari tiene razón- contesta Sakura

- Sakura no te metas en esto- contesta en tono severo el nombrado mientras dirige su mirada a la chica de pelo rosa

-Pero...

-Pero nada e dicho que no te metas-concluye Gaara severamente y luego voltea a ver de nuevo a su hermana -en todo caso porque demonios no lo admites Temari ya déjate de jueguitos- dice el chico algo molesto.

El tono en que lo dice le cala a Temari su hermano no le cree nada de lo que ella dice se queda callada inmóvil, todos esperan la respuesta de la rubia, Shikamaru la observa un momento la expresión de la rubia es algo de tristeza pero a la vez desconcierto en ese momento recuerda una vez que la vio de esa misma manera, aquella vez platicaron de Gaara, Shikamaru comprende el porqué de su silencio y da un paso adelante

-Porque no tiene nada que admitir, es imposible aceptar algo que jamás a ocurrido y que no es cierto- contesta Shikamaru observando a Temari la cual se sobresalta al escucharlo.

Para ese momento ya queda poca gente aparte de los implicados la pelea se había convertido en una discusión de más de dos personas y a muy pocas les interesada lo que pasara después en que terminaría esta discusión.

Gaara voltea a ver a Shikamaru está sumamente enojado con el Nara se está metiendo cuando está a punto de hacerlo alguien lo detiene.

-Kankuro que te pasa quítate-dice Gaara

-Gaara ya basta-dice severo Kankuro

-Deberías estar a de mi lado no protegiéndolo a el- comenta es pelirrojo

-No Gaara en esta ocasión estoy de su lado, cuando tengas razón te apoyare a ti- comente kankuro de manera seria a su hermano

-No te has enterado de nada ¿verdad?-dice el pelirrojo

-Si a mí también me llego el rumor y me enoje bastante pero no reaccione como tu porque conozco a Temari y sé que si esto fuera verdad ella me lo habría dicho antes de que pasara todo esto- explica Kankuro

-Este idiota embarazo a Temari no lo comprendes...

-Basta ya...por favor...ya- interrumpe la rubia de cuatro coletas, todos voltean a verla, esta con la cabeza agachada el pelo cae frente a ella, sobre sus mejillas se ven algunas lágrimas, tiene los brazos tensos y los puños cerrados- Basta...ya

-_Temari- _susurran Shikamaru, Sakura y Kankuro luego voltean a ver a Gaara, el solo los ve una sola vez y luego les da la espalda para irse.

-Sakura, Shikamaru, ¿pueden ocuparse de mi hermana?- pregunta kankuro los nombrados asienten con la cabeza- iré a hablar con Gaara-concluye.

Shikamaru se acerca a Temari, la rodea con sus brazos, ella esconde la cara entre el hombro y el cuello de él y comienza a llorar, al tiempo que corresponde el abrazo del Nara

-_Tranquila ya todo a pasado, todo está arreglado-_susurra Shikamaru recargando su mejilla a la de Temari

-Temari no te preocupes por Gaara, Kankuro esta con el-comenta Sakura mientras pasa su mano por la espalda de Temari.

-Sakura puedes dejarnos solos un rato por favor, yo me hago cargo-dice Shikamaru cortésmente Sakura asiente y luego se va

-¿por qué Gaara es así?-pregunta entre sollozos la rubia-¿por qué?

-No lo sé Temari, no lo sé- contesta el Nara, Temari levanta la vista asía él lo nota y sin soltarla baja la mirada hacia ella quedando así demasiado juntos pero ninguno lo nota

-¿porque no respondiste a ninguno de los golpes de mi hermano?-pregunta temari algo desconcertada, Shikamaru sonríe levemente.

-Es simple tu hermano en algún momento dejaría de golpearme y aunque era fácil evadir sus golpes tenía que dejarlo golpearme porque me lo merecía y no tenía por qué defenderme- explica Shikamaru luego libera uno de sus brazos y limpia las lágrimas de la rubia la cual se ruboriza pero la curiosidad puede más.

-¿cómo que te lo merecías?-pregunta la chica

-Sí, me lo merecía por provocarte tantos problemas si yo no hubiera bajado de calificaciones, Kakashi jamás me hubiera asignado una tutora y de esa forma no tendrías porque...

-Cállate, tu no me provocas problemas- dice enérgica la rubia

-mmm... esa frase se me hace conocida, pero sigo pensando que si no me conocieras no tendrían por qué montarte un embarazo y mucho menos tendrás que discutir con tu hermano y lo mejor de todo no tendrías que lidiar con un vago como yo- dice Shikamaru al momento de escuchar lo último Temari suelta una risita- vez ya te reíste ese es un gran logro- comenta por ultimo

-Gracias a ti Shikamaru-dice Temari mientras esconde la cara en el pecho de Shikamaru mientas lo abraza el Nara corresponde el abrazo-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dice aun sin mostrar la cara

-Si adelante- contesta el Nara

-¿Qué era lo importante que me querías decirme?- pregunta la chica

-Ah eso...luego te digo-contesta simple el Nara

-Como quieras pero me tendrás intrigada el resto de mi vida-dice la chica rubia

-Eh este... no tenemos que ir con Kiba y los demás para lo del arreglo del gimnasio- dice shikamaru para evadir el tema

-El baile...-dice exaltada Temari y luego suelta a Shikamaru y retrocede un paso -cierto, no me acordaba ¿cuándo es?- dice por último la rubia

-Eh hoy es miércoles y el baile es el...-Shikamaru hace una pausa mientras analiza la expresión de Temari da un paso hacia atrás -... es el viernes- concluye el Nara arrepintiéndose de haber cambiado a ese tema en especifico

-EL VIERNES-Dice mucho más exaltada Temari, Shikamaru que ahora tenía los brazos cruzados en su pecho es zafado del cruce y jalado por Temari-corre Shikamaru- concluye para luego correr sin soltar a Shikamaru

Mientras tanto kankuro camina buscando a Gaara , cuando lo encuentra está sentado en las escaleras que dan a la puerta de la escuela Kankuro se dirige asía él y se sienta al lado de Gaara

-Gaara ¿no crees que fuiste muy duro con Temari?-pregunta el chico dirigiendo la mirada al nombrado

-tu hubieras echo lo mismo en mi lugar Kankuro-dice serio el chico

-Estoy en tu lugar, Temari también es mi hermana y a mí también me llegó el rumor de la misma forma que a ti, solo que yo me detuve a pensar antes de actuar -explica Kankuro

-¿Pensar en qué? en ese momento no se puede pensar en nada.-contradice Gaara

-En Temari yo calcule las posibilidades de que todo fuera cierto, Gaara conozco a temari y sé que ella no nos ocultaría nada de tal magnitud, se cómo reacciona ante muchas cosas, Gaara me detuvo el cariño que le tengo y el miedo a lastimarla si todo resultaba mentira así que no actué como tu actuaste...ahora piensa...en las consecuencias...heriste a temari...-dice kankuro en tono serio hace una pausa ve rápidamente a Gaara de reojo-y probablemente a Sakura también-concluye observando fijamente un árbol que estaba frente a ellos. Gaara se queda pensativo por un momento luego dirige su mirada a Kankuro, este nota la mirada

-¿entonces?- pregunta Kankuro-¿qué pensaste?

-Creo que tienes razón hablare con ambas y me disculpare con ellas-concluye el pelirrojo

-Pero… trata de no enojarte con ellas recuerda que temari es tu hermana y sakura la mujer que amas –dice kankuro, Gaara solo asiente con la cabeza.

-Bueno entonces te vere luego-Dice kankuro para despues levantarse y luego se va.

Mientras tanto Matsuri está sentada en la cafeteria conde pronto unas chicas del club. Cuando de pronto llega una chica más o menos de la estatura de matsuri, cabello café, algo largo y liso y ojos cafés y se sienta con ellas.

-Sari, me dijeron que estuviste en la pelea que tuvo Gaara y bien ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- comenta algo impaciente matsuri

-Matsuri, ¿a qué se debe tu impaciencia ante lo sucedido?- pregunta Sari en respuesta adelantando en su mente la respuesta de la chica.

-Que te importa, ahora contéstame- dice amenazante matsuri, Sari solo suspira y comienza a explicarle todo lo sucedido ella había estado durante toda la pelea fue una de las que se que se quedaron a ver y escuchar la conclusión del problema pero en cuanto Gaara se fue ella también lo hizo, Matsuri observa fijamente a Sari mientras esta habla ni si quiera parpade, cuando por fin termina ella voltea a ver la mesa.

-Sakura… ¿intervino de alguna manera?- pregunta indecisa en temor de que la contestación fuera_ "no ella apoyo a Gaara en todo momento"._

_-_Si ella intervino solo una vez pero Gaara le grito que se callara, ella estaba apoyando a Shikamaru y a temari.- explica Sari, luego suspira sin quitarle la vista a un reloj que estaba puesto en la pared de la cafetería.- tengo que irme tengo clase en el último salón- concluye poniéndose de pie para luego irse.

-"_Excelente Gaara debe estar furioso con sakura, esta es mi oportunidad"-_piensa matsuri- chicas debemos imitar a Sari hay que ir a clase.-concluye para que nadie sospeche de lo que piensa hacer pues ellas son sus amigas pero a la vez enemigas.

Mientras en el gimnasio están trabajando ya Shikamaru y temari, la última esta con sakura abriendo unas cajas y shikamaru está junto con kiba arreglando algo de electricidad

-Temari…- hace una pausa para que la rubia volteé hacia ella- ¿crees que Gaara se allá enojado?-pregunta por fin

-Se le pasara lo conoces no es muy bueno enojándose-contesta temari sonriéndole a Sakura, luego voltea a ver a Shikamaru fijamente el cual esta moviendo algunos cables y echa a andar una máquina que hace que en la pared se prendan luces de colores Shikamaru aun sin notar la mirada de la chica observa las luces luego mira hacia atrás para ver hasta donde iluminan, pero se encuentra con unos ojos esmeralda que lo interrumpen ella se pone roja perono desvía la mirada el castaño aun la ve en eso llega kiba y lo obliga a voltear, al momento Temari reacciona moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados.

-¿estas bien Temari?-pregunta Sakura al notar el brusco movimiento de la rubia.

-Sí, no es nada me fui del planeta por unos segundos y regrese de golpe- comenta la rubia

-¿segura?- pregunta indecisa la peli rosa

-Si me pasara algo te lo diría al instante-contesta dirigiendo la mirada a losm ojos jade de la chica.

-Está bien pero me lo dices ok-dice Sakura mintras le da una marioneta que saca de la caja.

-Te lo dire-dice mintras toma la marioneta y le sonrie-Que te parese si vamos a colgar esto en las canastases un lugar alto y caben algunos "insectos".-sugiere temari, la peli rosa asiente y luego cada una carga una caja y se van a una de las canastas para hacer lo antes dicho.

-Mmm… ¿entonces lo que decian todos del embarazo es falso?-pregunta kiba

-Si- responde simple el Nara- kiba las luces necesitan otro acomodo por allá- dice señalando el extremo de la pared lejos de él, kiba voltea y luego se va al lugar indicado, Shikamaru camina hacia la máquina y apaga las luces para que kiba pueda hacer su trabajo, mientras deja caer la mano sobre la máquina y voltea a ver a temari

-_Temari perdón por provocarte tantos problemas la única salida es que me aleje de ti… pero no se tal vez las cosas empeoren…para nosotros, para ambos…no quiero alejarme de ti aunque sea lo más problemático que haga en mi vida-_piensa Shikamaru- _agradezco que kakashi te allá puesto de mi tutora-_concluye para sí y luego suspira.

Al tiempo que matsuri camina por el pasillo a dejado a sus "amigas" para poder efectuar su plan para conquistar a Gaara luego lo ve sentado en las escaleras y se dirije a el y se sienta junto a el

-Me entere de lo que paso- dice matsuri mientras toma la barbilla de Gaara y hace que voltie hacia ella- siento no haber estado ahí para apoyarte…como siempre lo hare-concluye acercándose lentamente al peli rojo Gaara la observa sin decir nada, luego cuando esta apunto de besarlo se separa de ella, lo cual hase que lo mire perpleja

-¿Qué susede?- pregunta la castaña

-El hecho de que Sakura no me allá apoyado no cambia mis sentimientos hacia ella, aun es mi novia- explica Gaara y se levanta esta apunto de caminar cuando de pronto matsuri se para frente a él y lo besa él trata de quitársela y cundo lo logra la ve fijamente

-Matsuri, comprende que no siento nada por ti, a la que amo es a Sakura-Dice Gaara rechazandola friamente, luego se va, matsuri se queda parada sin decir nada las palabras de Gaara le calan pero no queiere haceptarlas

-Eso lo puedo cambiar Gaara tu vas a ser mio- dice para si y luego voltea a ver a Gaara –por mu cuenta corre que "tu sakura" te deje- concluye y luego camina por el lado contrario a Gaara

En eso en el gimnasio ino y sai están sentados en las escaleras, acabando algunos adornos florales, sai mira a ino fijamente ella se ve feliz y sai se siente igual al estar con ella

-¿sucede algo?- pregunta la rubiam al notar la mirada fija de sai

-Eh…no nada- contesta sai algo nervioso, ino no le cree levanta las dos sejas sai se pone aún más nervioso- bueno si, si pasa algo- dice por fin sai

-¿quieres decirme algo?- pregunta ino mintras le da un liston para amarrar un ramo de flores que ella tiene en una mano

-Si- contesta sai mientras comienza a amarrar el ramo con la vista baja-bueno pues hemos trabajado mucho para el baile y pues quisiera… si tú quieres…porque si no quierespues…

-sai al grano-interrumpe ino

-¿quieres ir al baile con migo?- pregunta finalmente el pelinegro ino lo observa perpleja

-Pues no hace mucho que termine con Shikamaru y pues…

-Solo como amigos-dice sai interrumpiendo el _"no" _indirecto- solo como amigos-concluye sai, ino suspira bajo

-Está bien pero solo como amigos-contesta ino algo relajada-ahora¿ yo puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Ya estas preguntando…si-responde sai

-En realidad ya tengo tiempo planteándome esta pregunta, pero no me atrevía a preguntarte porque…

-Al grano ino-interrumpe sai, ino suspira y luego ve fijamente a sai el cual esta observándola curioso

-¿Por qué cuando te conocí traías algo en contra de Shikamaru?... si no quieres no me digas-pregunta ino y en cuando termina de plantear la pregunta se arrepiente de haber preguntado, sai no lo toma mal y la observa

-Termine-dice sai señalando el listón sujetando las flores-Antes de conocernos, Shikamaru se metió en algo que no le incumbía así que yo me enoje…y le metí un puñetazo justo aquí-explica sai observando a ino y poniendo su dedo en la mejilla de ella-el decidió no pelear con migo pero intervino otro chico, pero ese es otro asunto-concluye sai mentras retira el dedo le la cara de ino

-Y fue cuando me viste con el ¿verdad?- Agrega ino viendo a los ojos a sai

-Si,asi es y el resto ya lo sabes- agrega sai

-Si-dice ino-bueno ahora respecto al baile… ¿Por qué decidiste invitarme?-pregunta la rubia

-¿Qué te parece si te contesto eso en él baile?- contesta sai con otra pregunta ino solo encoje los hombros

-Si quieres- contesta finalmente la rubia.

-Sai, Ino vengan acá por favor- ambos voltean al autor de la voz y ven a todos reunidos en el centro de del gimnasio y una rubia de cuatro coletas al pie de dé las escaleras fuera del círculo, Sai voltea a ver Ino, luego ella voltea hacia él y ambos asienten al mismo tiempo, lego se levantan y bajan corriendo cuando llegan Temari ya está con los demás

-Bien ya que estamos todos juntos quiero decirles…

-Espera Temari… falta Matsuri-dice Sakura

-Y k-kiba- agrego Hinata algo ruborizada, de pronto se escuchan pasos detrás de ellos

-Ya llegamos- comenta un castaño con manchas en ambos lados de la cara detrás de él viene Matsuri.

-Ok entonces ya puedo hablar, lo que quiero decirle es que ya hemos terminado de hacer todos los adornos, pinturas todo está completamente listo, hasta la casa de espantos, ahora todos pueden descansar e irse a terminar su trabajo escolar, desde este momento yo, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata y Shikamaru terminaremos lo que falta los demás pueden irse- explica Temari.

-Eso es genial-comenta Matsuri alegre y luego se va corriendo y los no nombrados tambien se van siguiendo el ejemplo asta solo quedar los nombrados

-ok, Hinata y Kiba escojan la música para el baile, Sakura y yo terminaremos de colgar todos los adornos que faltan y Shikamaru termina con el rollo ese de las maquinas-explica Temari, Shikamaru suelta una risita al oír la última oración de la rubia y todos se van pero Temari detiene a Shikamaru del brazo

-¿Qué te pasa de que te ries?-refuñe Temari.

-_Shikamaru terminas con el rollo ese de las maquinas-_arremeda el Nara y luego se va riéndose bajo

Temari alcanza a Sakura y se ponen a separar los adornos en las escaleras

-Oye Temari ¿crees que Shikamaru te invite al baile?- pregunta Sakura

-No, no lo ara de eso estoy segura-contesta mientras toma unos cuantos adornos para subirse a las escaleras y colgarlos sakura la mitad

-Y ¿Por qué no lo invitas tu a él?- dice sakura algo divertida, Temari se queda inmóvil

-En realidad estaba pensando hacerlo-comenta Temari, Sakura voltea a verla, temari está algo ruborizada, en eso su teléfono suena la chica sale del shoc y contesta

-Bueno- contesta la rubia

-Hola preciosa como estas estoy ansioso de verte-dice la voz detrás del teléfono

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-dice exaltada la chica pero aun en tono bajo que solo logra escuchar el del teléfono y sakura

-ya te dije que tu vas ha se mi novia y eso es lo que quiero-dice detrás de la bocina

-Ya te dije que yo jamás seré tu novia por dos razones: uno no sé quién demonios eres y dos tienes un pésimo carácter-dice Temari casi gritando lo cual hace que todos los presentes volteen a verla, Shikamaru también la ve pero a él se le hace raro la reacción de la rubia- asi que deja de molestar y….

-nos vemos en el baile cariño-dice el sujeto detrás de la bocina

-ni lo pienses-dice por último la chica para después colgar luego se sienta-Sakura te puedes quedar un momento sola tengo que irme… a despejar la cabeza.-comenta la rubia y luego baja las escaleras y sale corriendo Shikamaru la observa y luego voltea a ver a Sakura ella solo encoje los hombros y mueve la cabeza en señal de que valla a buscarla el siste y sale del gimnasio


	11. Estas enamorado

**Capítulo 11 "Estás enamorado"**

Shikamaru abre la puerta del gimnasio y sale tras Temari, observa el pasillo algo vació y no hay señal de ella, de pronto ve a un chico que está en la esquina del pasillo apuntando hacia el lado de atrás de él, Shikamaru mueve la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y corre tras la rubia por el camino antes indicado de pronto la ve a lo lejos y cuando la alcanza la toma del brazo para detenerla ella se exalta y voltea de golpe quedando demasiado cerca del Nara y luego se separa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunta la rubia algo molesta

-Estás bien escuche lo que dijiste en el gimnasio ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?-comenta Shikamaru en tono serio Temari solo suelta aire y lo observa

-Esto no te importa es mi problema y el hecho de sea tu tutora no significa que puedas meterte en mi vida, si, así que mantente al margen-responde seria la chica y luego se voltea y comienza a caminar y se escucha un sollozo de su parte-"_perdón Shikamaru pero prefiero tenerte lejos de esto no se quien ese tipo y menos si es peligroso no quiero que salgas lastimado"_ – piensa la rubia para luego perderse al dar la vuelta en otro pasillo.

Shikamaru se queda inmóvil ante la respuesta de la rubia, para el algo no encaja, esto es grave Temari siempre había confiado en él era la primera vez que le decía que no se metiera en su vida, él conoce lo suficiente a Temari para saber que lo que dijo no era lo que quería decirle, esto le preocupa demasiado pero ¿con quién hablar del tema? ¿Cómo reaccionaría el ante algo que pusiera en peligro a Temari? ¿Esto era muestra de que el sentía algo por ella? o ¿simplemente fue curiosidad ante lo sucedido? Ni él mismo sabia la respuesta a todas estas preguntas excepto a la primera de pronto recordó a Chouji él siempre lo ha ayudado cuando lo necesita y esta es una de estas veces; Shikamaru comenzó a caminar de regreso a el gimnasio para terminar mientras escribía un mensaje de texto en su celular, cuando llego todos los que estaban en el gimnasio lo observaron esperando que dijera algo pero el solo camino a terminar si trabajo

-Sakura, cuando terminemos necesito hablar contigo- dijo serio el Nara

-Sí, Shikamaru –comento la peli rosada

Mientras tanto Temari caminaba por el patio de la escuela con la mirada perdida cuando de pronto choca con alguien

-Lo siento, perdón- se disculpa la rubia levantando la mirada y se encuentra con un chico conocido

-No te preocupes…eh… ¿estás bien?- pregunta el chico

-La verdad… no, Kankuro – dice la rubia y luego suspira

-¿quieres hablar Temari?-pregunta Kankuro señalando un árbol luego ambos se van a sentarse

-Bueno Kankuro ya tiene tiempo que recibo la llamada de un chico que no conozco y me dice que voy hacer su novia y que lo voy a amar, pero no sé nada de él ni siquiera sé cómo me conoce y sabe mi número, y hoy me volvió a marcar a pesar de que le digo que me deje de llamar y le conteste muy fuerte y todos los del gimnasio me oyeron en cuanto colgué me salí del gimnasio y…Shikamaru me fue a buscar para hablar con migo pero no le dije nada solo que no se metiera en mi vida y… me siento culpable creo que lo herí –explica la rubia y luego ve a su hermano el cual también la observa a ella, luego la toma de la cabeza y la acuesta en su hombro

-¿Temari porque no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Porque no se lo dijiste a Shikamaru?-pregunta el Sabaku No

-Pues no te lo dije antes porque pensé que dejaría de molestarme; no se lo dije a Shikamaru porque quiero mantenerlo al margen jamás me perdonaría que le pasara algo por mi culpa-explica Temari

-Estas enamorada de él ¿verdad?-dice el castaño a lo cual Temari levanta la cabeza rápido para ver a su hermano

-NO, que te pasa Kankuro- replica la chica rubia ante el comentario ¿Qué te hace pensar eso eh? – pregunta finalmente

-El sentido de protección que tienes hacia él, la verdad yo supuse que pasaría algún día, ustedes han pasado tantas cosas juntos que no me sorprendería que él también estuviera enamorado de ti, él te ha protegido desde el principio aun sin conocerte recuerdas la primera vez que se vieron…Sai te estaba fastidiando y él se metió para ayudarte aunque se ganó un puñetazo en la cara y a raíz de todo lo de las tutorías perdió a la que fuese su novia en aquel momento, por ti para evitarte problemas, y te aseguro que a estas alturas no se arrepiente de eso ni de nada de lo que haya hecho- explica Kankuro la rubia ve lo ciertas de esas palabras pero no puede creer que ella este enamorada de ese tipo.

-No puede ser posible que yo este enamorada de Shikamaru eso es…

-Todo es posible Temari solo es que lo veas, y respecto a las llamadas del chico desconocido ten mi celular y dame el tuyo por si vuelva a hablar yo contesto eso será mejor para ti y dales a los que sean necesarios este número, está bien, bueno te dejo sola para que pienses que es lo que sientes por Shikamaru- concluye el chico castaño, luego se levanta y se va, Temari lo observa hasta que se le pierde de vista

-"¿Por qué _siempre me encuentro a Kankuro cuando lo necesito o cuando las cosas están por salirse de control_? Quizás nunca lo sepa, pero ese no es el punto en este momento…"-piensa la rubia

En otro lado Shikamaru y Sakura caminaban por el pasillo

-Sakura ¿tú sabes que es lo que pasa con Temari?- pregunta el castaño

-Creo, ella me comento que desde hace tiempo a estado recibiendo llamadas de un chico misterioso…-la peli rosada hace una pausa para observar a Shikamaru-él le dice que ella tiene que ser su novia y por más que ella le dice que no le interesa el sigue llamando y creo que esta vez se arto- concluye Sakura

-"_Entonces por eso no me quería decir nada, pero a que le teme por que me hablo de ese modo para mantenerme al margen de esto"-_Reflexiono el Nara –y ¿no te ha dicho nada mas de eso?- pregunta el chico

-Pues no es todo lo que me ha dicho del tema y eso se la saque a la fuerza así que soy la única que sabe, bueno aparte de ti- contesta simple la peli rosada, en eso suena el teléfono de Shikamaru, este sonríe levemente.

-Ok, oye Sakura tengo que irme me están solicitando te veo luego- dice para después casi correr pero se detiene en seco- Ah y no le diré nada de esto a Temari fingiré que no se nada está bien-comenta el chico, Sakura solo asiente y Shikamaru ahora si corre.

-"_Que extraño según ellos solo tienen una relación tutora-alumno ¿desde cuándo se preocuparle uno por el otro?"-_piensa la Haruno y luego encoje los hombros

-Sakura…-dice alguien detrás de la nombrada, la chica voltea

-Gaara…-dice la peli rosada algo asustado al ver al pelirrojo

-Este…Sakura quiero hablar contigo ¿puedes? –dice el joven pelirrojo, Sakura asiente sin hablar –Bueno pues quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo que paso no debí…–dice el chico mientras cierra los ojos - haberte dicho lo que te dije ni hablarte en ese tono… perdón…-dice Gaara pero de pronto siente los labios de Sakura presionando los de él y abre los ojos de golpe

-Cállate, no necesitas disculparte entiendo que estabas algo molesto y tu reacción fue impulsiva tranquilízate ¿sí?- dice la peli rosada mientras lo abraza por el cuello, en la toma de la cintura y luego ella besa al chico el cual le corresponde.

Mientras que en el patio Shikamaru encuentra a Chouji sentado en la sombra de un árbol frente a las canchas de fútbol, el Nara camina hacia el cuándo llegó se sienta a su lado sin decir una sola palabra Chouji lo observa serio

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupado?-pregunta el Akimichi al ver que Shikamaru saca un cigarrillo de la bolsa de su pantalón –es Temari ¿verdad?-dice Chouji

-Si es ella… últimamente ha residido llamadas de un desconocido que le dice que… ella va a ser su novia… y que lo va a amar y al parecer ya la tiene tan molesta que hasta me grito a mí- responde entre pausas para poder llevarse el cigarrillo a la boca

-Ah y estas preocupado por las llamadas que ha recibido o porque te grito…Shikamaru-dice Chouji

-No se tal vez que no me tenga confianza suficiente para decirme que es lo que pasa…

-Oh te quiere proteger de la situación manteniéndote al margen de las cosas ¿no crees?-interrumpe el Akimichi- pero deberías dejar de preocuparte ella ya se va a graduar el próximo semestre-concluye el chico

-¿Qué?-dice sorprendido el Nara y luego recuerda la vez que Kakashi le presento a Temari

-Ella va a ser tu tutora-dice el peligris –en su tiempo aquí ella fue de las mejores estudiantes, lástima que se va pronto-explica finalmente

-Que él (ella)- dicen los dos

-Ese va a ser mi alumno Kakashi-sensei se equivocó de chica-dice la rubia algo molesta

-Está seguro sensei no es una equivocación-replica el chico.

-con que a eso se refería Kakashi cuando dijo lástima que se va pronto –dice reflexionando el Nara

-No te habías dado cuenta ya casi vamos a terminar el semestre y apenas caes en lo dicho, sique eres tardado-dice Chouji- Bueno ya que sabes eso la pregunta es ¿Qué sientes por ella?

-¿En este tiempo crees que haya desarrollado algún sentimiento hacia ella?-pregunta viendo a su amigo

-Eso dímelo tú-dice el Chouji

Shikamaru se recarga en el árbol y observa las pocas nubes que pasan

-El primer día que fui a casa de Temari…-dice el Nara

-Hola…Shikamaru me dijiste ¿verdad?-dice Kankuro –Temari te espera en la sala –dice el chico mientras le señala la puerta de su casa y después se va, Shikamaru canina hacia el lugar indicado y se topa con Gaara el cual está sentado en las escaleras de la entrada

-Tu ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunta el Nara sorprendido de verlo

-Yo vivo aquí-contesta Gaara fríamente

-Y ¿desde cuándo?-pregunta el Nara confundido

-Desde que llegamos aquí- contesta el pelirrojo –y ya no hagas preguntas- concluye cortante

-ok- dice Shikamaru mientras sube las escaleras, abre la puerta y entra muy confundido pues entendió lo que le dijo Gaara de una manera distinta a como se la explico, al entrar busco a la rubia con la mirada pero no la encontró de pronto salió la chica de la cocina con un mandil

-Oh llegaste espérame en la sala- le ordeno mientras señalaba una habitación el chico decidió obedecerla. Rato después llego Temari a la sala

-Bueno vamos a empezar- dice la Sabaku No

.Antes de empezar puedo hacerte una pregunta –dice el castaño

-Eh… sí que pasa responde la rubia

-¿Hace cuánto vive Gaara aquí?- pregunta el Nara

-Eh…pues…desde que llegamos hemos vivido juntos- responde la rubia algo extrañada por la pregunta

-Y ¿Qué es de ti?- pregunta Shikamaru.

-Eh… un momento por que tantas pegunta él…

-Soy su hermano- interrumpe Gaara mientras entra a la sala

-Y te sentiste celos al pensar que Gaara era su novio ¿verdad?-pregunta Chouji

-No se me sentí frustrado, triste, aterrado por la posibilidad es algo problemático-responde el Nara

-Shikamaru estás enamorado de Temari no te das cuenta…

-No puedo estar enamorado de ella- Interrumpe el Nara

-Entonces dime otra razón por la que hayas sentido celos de que Gaara antes de saber que era su hermano-dice Chouji

-No sé yo… no se- contesta el Nara un poco confuso

-Entonces cuando sepas exactamente qué pasa contigo seguimos platicando del tema-dice le Akimichi- tengo que irme tengo que llevar unos papeles a la dirección, nos vemos-se despide el chico para después levantarse e irse

Shikamaru se queda recargando en el árbol viendo hacia el cielo

-No puedo estar enamorado de ella… ¿o sí?- dice el Nara- ella es solo mi tutora-__ Hace poco mientras trabajaban…_

Shikamaru estaba con Chouji caminaban por el pasillo donde Temari estaba colocando un cartelón en la puerta el gimnasio en lo más alto de una escalera pero a Chouji se le ocurre mover la escalera, la rubia pierde el equilibrio y cae pero Shikamaru ala atrapa ambos se quedan inmóviles.

-G…gracias dice la rubia mientras lo mira a los ojos

-D…ten más cuidado-dice el castaño notando la mirada de la chica

-Eso solo fue solo un accidente- dice para sí mientras cierra los ojos- pero pese que era atractiva de pronto-.

_Hace unos días durante una persecución…_

Shikamaru huía por su vida cuando de pronto Temari apareció delante de el

-Quítate-grita el Nara

-¿Qué?-pregunta la chica, cuando menos piensa ya están en el suelo Shikamaru esta encima de ella en una posición muy comprometedora, se miran fijamente y Temari se sonroja levemente y lo empuja- Quítate tonto-dice la chica

-Te dije que te quitaras del camino-dice Shikamaru al tiempo que se levanta, todos los presentes comienzan a hacer preguntas que los fastidian- ¡corre!-dice por el chico antes de salir corriendo- ves por qué corría- concluye

-Si ya lo note-responde la rubia quien también corría tras Shikamaru

-ven por aquí-dice el Nara mientras toma la mano de Temari y la jala hacia una puerta por la cual entran y cierran detrás de ellos y suben por las escaleras hasta un jardín con poco espacio.

-Estar enamorado de ella es una posibilidad…supongo-dice el Nara comenzando a desenredar el nudo que Chouji le mostro-aunque yo la amara ella jamás me correspondería-concluye_ -Esto no te importa es mi problema y el hecho de sea tu tutora no significa que puedas meterte en mi vida, si, así que mantente al margen-_ recuerda el Nara las palabras dichas por la chica- ella jamás me corresponderá…

-Eso depende de ti-dice una chica, Shikamaru abre los ojos de golpe al reconocer la voz y ve a la chica de pie frente a él.

-T-t-Temari… ¿desde cuándo estas escuchando?-dice el Nara algo nervioso

-No te preocupes solo escuche "estar enamorado de ella es una posibilidad supongo, aunque yo la amara ella jamás me corresponderá" y yo te dije…

-Ok no tienes que repetir todo lo que paso eso ya lo sé, si-dice el chico

-Bueno te vi durmiendo y pensé en venir a tirarte rodando por ahí-dice la rubia señalando la bajadita que esta frente a ellos- a si te decía que si te corresponde o no depende de ti-dice la rubia regresando al tema pues Shikamaru la veía algo disgustado por el comentario

-Y si se lo digo y no siente lo mismo por mí y se arruina todo- dice inseguro Shikamaru

-Tienes que arriesgarte, que pasaría si ella siente lo mismo por ti y no se lo dices, otro chico se le declara ella aceptara tomando eso como una oportunidad para olvidarte, así que si la chica en verdad te gusta díselo y las cosas se darán solas-dice Temari sin quitarle la vista de encima- bueno me voy antes de que mi hermano me vea sola contigo y piense mal de nuevo-concluye mientras desvía la mirada y le da la espalda, está apunto de caminar-ah… y lo siento por lo de hace rato no quería hablarte como lo hice perdón- dice la rubia para después irse.

Shikamaru solo la observa sin saber qué era lo que acabada de pasar pues acaba de hablar con la chica de la cual estaba enamorado y esta le dio si querer consejos de que hacer.

-Estoy seguro de que me rechazaras, estoy seguro-murmura Shikamaru por ultimo

Mientras que Temari aun iba avanzando lo suficiente como para alejarse un poco de ahí

-"_Entonces está enamorado de alguien que no soy yo…maldita sea porque me doy cuenta de las cosas demasiado tarde…bueno entonces espero que sea feliz y que la chica le corresponda_"- piensa Temari para después oír el timbre y correr hacia la escuela para su siguiente clase y además concluir con lo preparativos…

**Bueno este fue el capítulo 11 espero que les haya gustado pronto subiré el siguiente comenten y gracias de antemano. **


	12. Invitación

**Capítulo 12 "invitación" **

Es el día del baile, las clases se han cancelado para que todos tengan tiempo suficiente para arreglarse aún es temprano no pasa de las nueve de la mañana Temari aun esta acostada y de pronto suena su teléfono saca la mano de entre las cobijas, lo toma y vuelve a meter la mano a las cobijas

-Bueno-contesta la chica algo adormilada-¿QUE? –dice exaltada mientras se sienta en su cama hace una pausa para oír la repuesta- voy para allá- concluye la chica para después colgar y levantarse

-_Eso debe ser una broma no puede estar fallando eso es ilógico… ¡uy! no todo lo tengo que hacer yo- piensa la chica mientras saca ropa de uno de los estantes y luego entra al baño_

Mientras que en otro lugar pasa exactamente lo mismo Shikamaru aun esta acostado y suena su celular

_-_Bueno… ¿Por qué?...la máquina que…a bueno voy para allá y kiba que hacen tan temprano en la escuela, no me digas ya voy- contesta el Nara entre pausas para escuchar lo que tienen que decirle cuando cuelga se levanta y se mete al baño

Después de un rato Shikamaru ya va a la escuela por primera vez va manejando cuando llega Kiba y Hinata lo esperaban afuera de la escuela pero lo desconocen por el mustang negro que trae cuando se baja el Nara, Kiba se queda boquiabierto de verlo

-Shikamaru ¿por qué no nos habías dicho que tenías carro?-comenta Kiba

-Ah ese cual es la falla de la que me decías por el teléfono-dice Shikamaru desviando el tema

-Ah si ven te mostraremos-dice el Inuzuka después de eso entran a la escuela y ve bastante movimiento alumnos de un lado a otro algo típico en días de baile muchos de los que no van a bailes va a la biblioteca a hacer tareas y otros a copiar tareas de otros compañeros, Shikamaru regularmente los días que hay eventos se queda en casa, bueno cuando era novio de ino si iba pues, no le quedaba de otra, hoy se quedaría en casa según él. Cuando llegan al gimnasio es cuando ve el problema

-¿por qué no hay luz?- pregunta mientras mueve el interruptor y no ve resultados

-Bueno espero repuesta Kiba – dice una chica detrás de Shikamaru todos voltean y ven a temari Kiba se queda boquiabierto jamás había visto a temari con ropa normal, esta lleva un pantalón de mezclilla algo ajustado, unos convers negros y una blusa de manga hasta el codo morada y su típico peinado

-A pues…

-T-temari-chan lo que pasa es que no hay luz cuando quisimos prender las luces que acomodaron Shikamaru y Kiba-kun no prendieron y luego fuimos al equipo de sonido y tampoco-explico Hinata pues Kiba estaba algo atontado hasta que Shikamaru le dio un golpe en la frente lo cual trajo a kiba a la tierra

-A si decía que hay problemas en la caja de fusibles y ustedes son los únicos que están autorizados para entrar a ese cuarto-dice kiba señalando el cuarto que está en el lado contrario a ellos es muy chico apenas dos metros de ancho por unos siete de largo

-Ok iré por mi herramienta-dice Shikamaru

-Te acompaño-dice la rubia de cuatro coletas, Shikamaru encoje los hombros y luego se da la vuelta y temari lo sigue Kiba sigue embobado, de pronto temari toma de la mano a Shikamaru el cual voltea a verla

-No reniegues con los demás a la vuelta te suelto ahora actúa normal-ordena la rubia el castaño suspira y continua cuando dan vuelta en el pasillo la chica lo suelta –ya me sentía acosada- dice la chica

-Yo no tengo la culpa para que te vienes así- dice el Nara evitando ver a la rubia

-Oye y tú que la pobre de Hinata no sabía a donde ver porque tú le llamabas la atención- dice la rubia defendiéndose

-Si claro voltea a los lados y fíjate que todos los chicos te ven y las chicas igual- dice el Nara, después de eso Temari voltea y efectivamente todas los presentes la ven- te fijaste ven a ti no a mí- concluye el chico

-Ok tu ganas a y ¿vamos a ir hasta tu casa por la herramienta?-pregunta la rubia

-Si hasta mi casa, pero tranquila no vamos a ir caminando- dice Shikamaru mientras salen de la escuela

-Entonces como se supone que…- Temari no termina la oración al ver el mustang negro en el cual Shikamaru se subió

-¿Qué piensas quedarte no tengo todo el día?-pregunta Shikamaru mientras abre la puerta por dentro, la rubia esta atónita como puede se sube y cierra la puerta-y bien ¿esto contesta tu pregunta?- dice mientras se pone el cinturón, prende el carro y arranca

-¿porque nunca mencionaste que tenías carro?-pregunta la rubia mientras se pone el cinturón

-No se la verdad es la tercera vez que lo uso, cuando anduve con ino jamás lo use porque la conozco y sabía que iba a hacer un escándalo por el carro y ella no se puede guardar nada-explica Shikamaru

-Oh… y ¿por qué hoy lo usaste?- pregunta la rubia

-Bueno pues porque ya toda la escuela me conoce y tú sabes por qué, antes era inapersibido y no quería que me pusieran en el mapa- explica Shikamaru mientras apaga el auto – bueno esta es mi casa- dice mientras señala la casa y luego sale del auto, Temari lo imita y ve una casa de dos pisos color morado con un jardín muy colorido -¿te vas a quedar ahí? ven-dice Shikamaru mientras le hace una seña para que se acerque

-Tu casa es muy bonita- dice Temari mientras caminan hacia la puerta

-Y combina con tu blusa-comenta Shikamaru y luego suelta una risita

-Oye ya vas a empezar-responde la rubia

-No se t…

-Shikamaru no que ibas a ir a la escuela- dice una mujer que sale por la puerta- no me dijiste que…ah tienes novia – dice la señora mientras examina a Temari

-Ella es mi madre- murmura Shikamaru en un tono que solo temari oye

-Que dijiste jovencito-exige saber la madre

-Nada, solo le dije que tú eras mi madre- dice Shikamaru algo fastidiado –ahora madre nos dejas entrar voy por unas herramientas y me regreso a la escuela- dice por ultimo

Temari solo observa la bienvenida familiar que tienen hasta que Shikamaru la jala de la mano hacia adentro de la casa

-Espérame aquí voy a subir por la caja-dice Shikamaru mientras la suelta en la sala Temari solo asiente y luego el joven Nara sube las escaleras

-Tú debes ser la nueva novia de Shikamaru, ¿verdad?- Dice la señora a temari mientras la recorre con la vista

-No señora yo no soy su novia, yo soy su tutora- explica Temari sin lograr nada

-¿ahora así se dice? bueno los tiempos cambian-dice la mujer rodando los ojos

- yo le ayudo a Shikamaru con sus materias- contradice la de ojos esmeralda

-Si en especial anatomía ¿verdad?- dice la madre de Shikamaru

-No señora en primer lugar su hijo no lleva esa materia y en segundo yo solo vigilo que cumpla con sus trabajos escolares, está bien- explica la rubia

-Este ya terminaron de pelear- dice Shikamaru el cual está al pie de las escaleras con una caja agarrada

-Tú no te metas- dicen las dos mujeres presentes

-No te voy a creer nada, de seguro por tu culpa Shikamaru termino con ino y…

-Yo no tuve nada que ver en eso él el dejo por su propia iniciativa…

-Oigan no me metan en sus….

-Que no te metas- interrumpen las dos mujeres

-Tú no eres nada comparada con ino-dice la mujer Nara

-Señora no me compare con esa escandalosa voz de trompeta- dice Temari

-No insultes a ino es una joven ejemplar en comparación de ti- dice la madre de Shikamaru, al escuchar eso el joven castaño comienza a caminar hacia Temari y la toma de la mano y la jala.

-Le aseguro que yo soy mucho mejor que ella-dice temari defendiéndose mientras seguía a Shikamaru

-Ash, si claro- dice la mujer Nara mientras estos salen- a hijo salúdame a ino por favor-concluye

-no me llevo bien con ella-dice Shikamaru en tono serio mientras suelta a Temari y va a abrir la cajuela

-Todo por culpa de esa chica –reniega la madre de este

-Que no entiende que yo no tengo la culpa de que…

-Ya las dos no van a ganar nada-interrumpe el Joven Nara-Temari ¿te quedas?-concluye el chico mientras abre la puerta del carro

-No pienso quedarme– dice en tono serio la rubia para después darle la espalda a la mujer Nara y luego subir al carro

Shikamaru enciende el auto y arranca después de ponerse el cinturón, temari va mucho muy seria viendo por la ventana, el Nara la observa de reojo y finalmente decide hablar

-¿estás bien?-pregunta el castaño

-Si-contesta simple la rubia

-entonces ¿por qué tan seria? ¿Te cayó bien mi madre?- pregunta Shikamaru

-¿La verdad?-dice insegura la chica de cuatro coletas

-La verdad no te voy a hacer nada-dice el Nara mientras se le dibuja una sonrisa casi invisible

-Pues… no, es muy agresiva- dice insegura temari aun sin ver al Nara

-No te parece familiar siempre está a la defensiva- comenta Shikamaru

-Eh… ¿de qué hablas?- pregunta Temari volteando a ver al castaño

-Tu eres exactamente igual-dice el Nara esperando un golpe o un grito de parte de la rubia

-¿Enserio? ¿No me mientes?-pregunta la chica en tono serio viendo de nuevo por la ventana del auto

-Bueno son muy parecidas ambas, tu estas casi siempre a la defensiva al igual que ella, mi madre está casada con un Nara vago, eso dice-comenta Shikamaru al mencionar lo último encoje los hombros, temari vuelve a verlo pero el mira solo la calle- y tu…eres la tutora de uno así que por explicarlo de alguna forma tienes un relación con ella – concluya el chico mientras apaga el carro, se quite el cinturón y voltea a ver a la rubia y también le quita el cinturón ya que esta perpleja al escuchar eso

-Creo que tienes razón- dice la rubia mientras pone una de sus manos en la manija para abrir la puerta

-Ok no reaccionaste como esperaba- dice Shikamaru mientras la imita

-No le digas a nadie lo que paso por favor-dice temari, el Nara asiente y luego ambos salen del auto

Después de eso ambos se dirigieron al mismo lugar donde habían dejado a kiba y Hinata, en el camino los chicos que estaban en la escuela se quedaban embobados en temari por lo que alguna de las chicas los golpeaban lo q e le causaba un poco de gracia a temari y sin querer soltó una risita que Shikamaru no pudo evitar oír

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el castaño la rubia voltea verlo y se queda seria-¿por qué te reías, el enfrentamiento con mi madre te recuerda algo?- volvió a preguntar el joven

-no, no es eso lo que pasa es que algunos chicos se…

-se te quedan viendo ¿cierto?-comenta el castaño

-sip pero, lo gracioso es que las chicas que están con ellos los golpean y ponen caras graciosas ¿verdad que es gracioso?-comenta la rubia

-no mucho- dice Shikamaru mientras observa la escena varias veces

-¿estas celoso?- pregunta Temari

-¿yo? ¿Por qué debería estarlo?-dice el castaño algo nervioso

-si lo estás porque todos pueden verme y tú no admítelo Shikamaru es la verdad-dice temari mientras pone su mano sobre el hombro de Shikamaru vuelve la cabeza de manera negatoria

- eso no es cierto temari ¿por qué dices eso?-dice algo nervioso Shikamaru

-por qué luego, luego se ve- dice temari mientras quita la mano del hombro del castaño y las reúne en su espalda como si estuviera pidiendo algo-pero bueno si no lo admites es tu problema, cambiando de tema… ¿sabes de electricista Shikamaru?- Pregunta la rubia

-Si lo básico y algunas cosas avanzadas- responde Shikamaru feliz de que temari haya cambiado de tema

-ok espero que no quemes toda la escuela oíste Shikamaru –concluye Temari mientras entra al gimnasio. Cuando entraron ven a Hinata y a kiba algo nerviosos por la tardanza de estos

-Temari-san ya han llegado-dice feliz la ojiperla, mientras que Shikamaru dejaba en el suelo una caja

-¿Dónde han estado se han tardado mucho-dice kiba algo enojado y luego cambia su expresión a algo preocupado- temí que Shikamaru te hubiera hecho algo malo- dice mientras toma las manos de la rubia, Shikamaru se pone rojo al entender a qué se refería Kiba

-kiba-kun-dice Hinata al ver la expresión del nombrado

-Eh estoy bien-dice la de ojos esmeralda, zafando sus manos de las de kiba-no me hizo nada malo, que yo sepa- dijo Temari mientras voltea a ver a Shikamaru y nota el color rojizo que tiene este-¿Qué tienes? ¿Porque estas rojo?-pregunta curiosa la rubia

-Por nada…que te importa-responde el Nara-bueno en lo que ustedes socializan yo tengo cosas que hacer-dice para después tomar la caja y comenzar a caminar

-te acompaño Shika-dijo la rubia sin notar que había dejado el nombre a medias, después camina hacia el castaño

-como quieras-dice Shikamaru-, pero no creo que seas buena en algunas cosas- dice al oído de la rubia en un tono bajo que solo ella escucha

-Ah no crees que pueda hacerlo-dice Temari respondiendo al reto a lo cual los presentes se quedaron confundidos por la respuesta preguntándose qué fue lo que le dijo

-no, es que no crea, sino que no puedes hacerlo-dice el moreno

-pruébame y veras que si puedo hacerlo-dice la joven sabiendo a lo que se refiere mientras ambos se detienen frente a una puerta, el Nara abre la puerta

-adelante probemos si puedes a no ¿está bien temari? O ¿tienes miedo?-dice Shikamaru mientras señala el interior del cuarto oscuro

-no tengo miedo te probaré que puedo hacerlo –dice la chica de cabello rubio mientras caminada dentro del cuarto

Ya estando adentro Shikamaru prendió una lámpara y busco el interruptor para prender la luz pero ni ahí se encendieron las luces

-maldición es un corto total- murmura Shikamaru

-¿Qué pasa Shikamaru?-pregunto temari pues no escucho claramente lo que dijo el Nara el cual apunto con la lámpara a la rubia –oye no me pongas la luz en los ojos-se quejó mientras retrocedía un poco

-no es nada grave, solo que es probable que kiba haya provocado un corto en toda la escuela-comenta Shikamaru mientras abre la caja que está en el piso y saca una lámpara para dársela a temari

-eso es grave ¿no crees? ¿Por qué estás tan relajado?-pregunto la rubia mientras enciende la lámpara y apunta hacia el castaño el cual esta agachado con una de sus manos buscando en la caja

-por qué sé cómo arreglarlo-dijo el Nara sacando algunas herramientas y levantándose-cuidada donde pisas-dijo por ultimo para después señalar algunos palos que estaban tirados en el suelo, la rubia observo el tiradero y luego volteo hacia donde Shikamaru el cual estaba frente a ella muy cercas

Mientras afuera kiba y Hinata estaban algo impacientes kiba caminada de un lado a otro haciendo zanja mientras que Hinata lo observaba

-K-kiba-kun ¿crees que temari-can este bien?-pregunta Hinata mientras juega con sus dedos

-No se Hinata, no sé qué esperar de Shikamaru- dijo kiba dudando del "bienestar de temari"-"como venía temari dudo que Shikamaru se resista"-piensa kiba y luego se dirige a la puerta de donde por la cual entraron las personas implicadas, pues desea comprender lo que había dicho los dos anterior mente antes de entrar al cuarto una vez frente a la puerta recarga su oído en la puerta y comienza a escuchar.

-bueno adelante que esperas-se escuchó la voz de Shikamaru dentro de la habitación-o… ¿acaso tienes miedo eh Temari?- dijo con tono burlesco.

-¡c-claro que no!-dijo tartamudeaste indicando que estaba nerviosa.

-hmp ¿es la primera vez que lo haces no?- dedujo Shikamaru.

-tsk, eso a ti no te importa-se apresuró a decir.

-ya vaya, no seas orgullosa mujer, voy a empezar yo-dijo el Nara.

-¡espera! ¿Qué no debemos usar protección?-interrumpió la Sabaku.

-obviamente, por eso ya vengo preparado- dijo el chico-ahora espera un momento-

-esta no es la primera vez que haces esto, te vez muy experto-teorizo la rubia.

-tsk pues ya han sido varias veces, algunas veces con Ino e incluso una vez con Chouji-

Kiba frunció el ceño extrañado mientras escuchaba.

Shikamaru continuo su plática-tal vez algún día le enseñe a Kiba-

En ese momento el Inuzuka se puso rojísimo y se cayó hacia atrás de la impresión.

-¿Kiba-kun estas bien?-pregunto Hinata al ver la extraña reacción de su amigo.

Fue entonces cuando el castaño se dio cuenta de que su inocente amiga estaba allí.

-oh Hinata, si claro que estoy bien, ehm esto mejor vamos para…a la biblioteca-dijo el chico inventado lo primero que se le ocurrió, percatándose de que la inocencia de su amiga estaba en peligro.

-¿a la biblioteca?-repitió parpadeando la de ojos perla, confusa por la propuesta del Inuzuka.

-eh si, a la biblioteca, tengo que…esto… olvide unos….unos cacahuates allá-dijo el joven poniéndose de pie.

-¿cacahuates?-repitió sin entender absolutamente nada.

-sí, cacahuates y los necesito ahora, así que vamos-dijo rápidamente empujando a la peliazul hacia la salida del gimnasio.

Mientras tanto Shikamaru estaba poniéndose la protección antes mencionada

-Este…seguro de que con esta protección basta-dice temari algo preocupada por ambos

-si no te preocupes, con esto es más que suficiente lo importante es ponerlo bien- dice el chico- es 99% seguro así que es una mínima probabilidad de que suceda un accidente- concluye

-pero mmm…no sé si sale algo mal- contesta la rubia no muy convencida

-ya te dije que no te preocupes, yo ya tengo practica en esto, además si algo sale mal yo me are responsable de lo que pase-contesta Shikamaru muy seguro, mientras termina de ponerse los guantes y los lentes protectores- ten si me vas a ayudar ponte esto también con ellos no hay posibilidades de que te pase algo- dice mientras le da los lentes protectores y los guantes a temari, la rubia los toma después se acerca a donde Shikamaru y este comienza a trabajar, la rubia observa muy atenta mientras alumbra con la lámpara

-¿Cómo sabes cuál es el cable que tienes que cortar?- pregunta la rubia

-Bueno veras este cable ¿notas que esta algo quemado?-pregunta el castaño, temari asiente-este es el cable de la corriente al momento de que kiba prendió las dos máquinas seguidas no le dio tiempo de medir las corriente y eso provocó el corto- explica el castaño mientras señala un cable y lo corta –además se quemó con el contacto con la tierra y se partió-concluye.

-Oh…-dice la rubia tratando de comprender bien lo dicho por el chico

-Lo bueno es que no fue corto total más bien aquí no hay foco-comenta Shikamaru, temari voltea a donde está el soket (base del foco) y nota que no está el foco-temari ¿me puedes traer las pinzas de la caja? – pregunta el chico. La rubia voltea a donde la caja y comienza a caminar pero en eso piza un palo y está a punto de caerse, cuando en eso Shikamaru se levanta y voltea hacia ella la agarra de la mano y la jala provocando que se dé la vuelta y quede de frente a él pero el movimiento es muy brusco y temari pierde el equilibrio temari se cae para atrás pero jala a Shikamaru de la camisa provocando que este también pierda el equilibrio un poco antes de caer este pone sus brazos alrededor de la cabeza de temari para amortiguar el golpe

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta el castaño viendo a la rubia, la cual abre los ojos, ya que los cerro esperando un golpe fuerte

-si estoy bien-responde viendo al chico-Gracias- dice soltando a Shikamaru de la camisa.

-bien me voy a levantar, pero necesito que levantes un poco la cabeza- dice Shikamaru, la rubia obedece pero queda demasiado cercas del castaño y se quedan viendo un momento hasta que temari reacciona

-¿y ahora qué?- pregunta la rubia

-no se-dice Shikamaru

-ya puedes quitar los brazos- dice la rubia agradeciendo que no haya tanta luz como para que Shikamaru note leve color rojizo que ha tomado su rostro, Shikamaru reacciona y quita los brazos de atrás de temari y la despeina un poco, seguido de eso se levanta y estiro la mano hacia temari, esta toma la mano del joven y se levanta

-gracias de nuevo- dice la joven

-¿estás bien?-pregunta Shikamaru algo atontado por lo sucedido

-este… ¿vas a terminar de arreglar el corto?-dice temari recordándole al chico el punto por el cual estaban ahí. Shikamaru reacción y se puso pensativo un momento

-sí, pero primero…- dijo poniéndose frente a la rubia, la cual retrocede pero la pared la detiene quedando así acorralada, el Nara aprovecha y recarga sus manos en la pared a los costados de la rubia y se acerca a ella-...quisiera saber…- dice acercándose peligrosamente a la rubia - ¿me vas a ayudar o solo vas a ver?- pregunta finalmente el castaño alejándose de golpe de la chica, la cual suelta una bocanada de aire.

-si te voy a ayudar pero no invadas mi espacio personal- dice la Sabaku, Shikamaru soltó una risilla

-Ok, no te emociones nunca pensé en intentar algo contigo- dice algo divertido el Nara- solo lo hice para ver tu reacción- dice el chico

- pues no lo vuelvas a hacer porque qué tal que en una de esas te contesto- dice a la rubia seria

-pues si eso llega a pasar créeme que por mi parte no me molestaría tanto como tú lo estás haciendo ahora- contesto Shikamaru también en un tono serio

-¿entonces?- pregunta la rubia el castaño solo encoje los hombros en señal de que ella decida que hacer, en ese momento temari da un paso al frente para quedar más cerca de Shikamaru, temari lo jala de la camisa provocando que este también de un paso al frente quedando así mucho más cerca de la rubia-Si quieres que te responda lo are dice luego sus manos las pasa por la nuca del castaño y luego este baja poco a poco su cabeza, el Nara toma la barbilla de temari levantándola levemente y con la otra la abraza, cuando están a punto de besarse el teléfono de temari comienza a sonar lo que provoca que ambos se separen de golpe y temari saca su celular de la bolsa del pantalón y ve la pantalla y luego contesta-Bueno-

-hola mi pequeña-dijo la voz por el teléfono

-Eres tu otra vez, que parte de déjame en paz no entiendes-contesta bruscamente Temari.

-Oye, no seas tan despreciativa conmigo sabes que te quiero mucho y no te dejare nunca-contesta el chico del teléfono

-Si me quieres tanto como dices no me marques ¿sí?-contesta temari

-bueno, bueno cariño solo te marco para recordarte que el baile es hoy y que al fin me aceptaras contesta la voz por la otra línea

-no ya déjame por favor-dice exaltada la rubia, Shikamaru solo la observa y al escuchar eso, le quita el teléfono a temari

-Oye idiota a ti qué demonios te pasa, no entiendes que ella no quiere nada contigo- dice Shikamaru algo molesto

-¿Y tú?... ¿quién eres?- pregunta el chico del teléfono

-eso no te interesa –dice en tono severo el castaño

-No, si me interesa-contesta el chico por el teléfono igual de molesto que el Nara-¿Quién eres para tomarte tantos derechos sobre mi chica?-

-tu chica no me agás reír –se burló Shikamaru

-Imbécil- contesta simple el chico

-"mi temari" no es nada tuyo- contesto el castaño inconscientemente

-así que eres su novio- dijo la voz de la voz por el teléfono

-amm…amm-se quedó pensativo por un momento- eso es algo que no te importa-respondió finalmente el chico

-aja no eres su novio te oyes muy ""no cero que Temari se fije en alguien como tú –responde el chico por el teléfono

-si nos ponemos a medir idioteces tú ya me llevas mucha ventaja contesto Shikamaru ya muy molesto

-sí, si como sea ahora muévete y pásame a temari- ordeno el chico

-no me da la gana y por última vez ya déjala en paz- dice el Nara muy furioso y luego cuelga de golpe, y le da el celular a Temari después de eso se da la vuelta da tres pasos se agacha un poco toma unas pinzas, unos cables y una cinta de aislar, lego camina hacia la caja donde se hizo el corto y comienza a trabajar, Temari lo mira desconcertada y confundida.

_-"mi Temari no es nada tuyo" por qué lo dijo qué demonios le pasa, según yo no soy nada suyo hasta el momento- _piensa la rubia sin dejar de ver a Shikamaru-_ lo único que falta es que allá dicho… que soy su novia-_piensa-_pero… ¿Por qué reacciono así? _

_-_entonces que pasa ¿sí o no me vas a ayudar?- dice Shikamaru aun algo enojado sin quitar la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo

-eh… si pero no me hables así yo no te hice nada- dice Temari molesta con el castaño por la forma en que le habla

-pues sal de tu encantamiento y deja de pensar en tu noviecito-contesta Shikamaru aun sin voltear a ver a la chica- por cierto se ve que quiere mucho- finalizo

- Shikamaru, en realidad eres un idiota, si el fuera mi novio no le hablaría cono lo hice y tampoco abria hecho lo que hice antes de que sonara el teléfono- dice enojada la rubia- aslo tu solo yo me voy no pienso aguantarte con esa actitud-dice mientras le lanza los guantes y los lentes, para después caminar hacia la puerta. Shikamaru dirige la mirada hacia la rubia, la cual esta apunto de salir, el castaño suelta un suspiro y tan solo da un par de pasos y luego toma del brazo a temari deteniéndola

-No te vallas- dice Shikamaru viéndola, la chica no voltea a ver al chico

-Dame una sola razón para no hacerlo-pide la joven rubia aun dolida por lo dicho anteriormente por el castaño

-por que seria mas fácil hacer el trabajo con tu ayuda- contesta el chico aun sin soltarla

-sabia que solo era por eso- dice temari

-Temari no agás esto más difícil de lo que ya es- respondió Shikamaru mientras agachaba la cabeza

-¿Qué es lo dificil?¿de que hablas?-dice Temari volteando a verlo

-Tu… no entiendes nada- contesta el chico de manera seca

-no la verdad no entiendo nada asi que explícame o mejor no digas una palabra mas y no me confundas mas de lo que ya estoy – responde Temari

-Si creo que será lo mejor- dijo Shikamaru soltando a temari pero si verla

-Bien vamos a terminar el trabajo-dijo la rubia caminado hacia el lugar donde antes Shikamaru estaba luego recoje los guantes y los lentes

Mientras que afuera Kiba y Hinata ya estaban entrando al gimnasio –Kiba-kun yo no encontré ningunos cacahuates tu ¿si?-dice Hinata

-No creo que alguien se los llevo-contesta Kiba

-eso creo-contesta simple Hinata- Por cierto ¿no crees que Shikamaru-kun y temari- chan ya tardaron mucho en salir?- cuestiona la Hyuga

-si ya tardaron demasiado desde antes de nosotros nos fuéramos- responde el castaño- pero cambiando de tema me gustaría preguntarte algo- dice Kiba mientras observa a Hinata

-¿Q-q-que? –pregunta la ojiperla algo ruborizada

- pues ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo? – pregunta el chico castaño yendo al punto

-eh, eh…p-pues...s-s-si- contesto lago nerviosa Hinata

-genial-dice Kiba feliz y luego la abraza, en eso Shikamaru y Temari salen del cuarto alternadamente, Kiba se le quedo viendo un momento aun sin soltar a la Hyuga, analizo a Temari su blusa está mal acomodada, andaba algo despeinada, Shikamaru traía mal acomodado el cinturón también andaba despeinado y la camisa y la playera también estaba mal acomodada. Kiba soltó a Hinata y comenzó a echar a volar su imaginación

_- ya sé por qué se tardaron, así cualquiera-_piensa Kiba mientras sonríe de manera pervertida

-Temari, tu blusa acomódatela- dice Shikamaru en tono serio. De repente Kiba aparece al lado de Shikamaru

-bien Shikamaru se ve que tienes habilidad en estos asuntos eres un ejemplo a seguir -dice Kiba en un tono que solo Shikamaru podía escuchar

-Sí, es solo la experiencia, además lo hago seguido-contesta Shikamaru

-que potencial tienes, como ya dije eres un ejemplo, un héroe Shikamaru, eres grande – contesta Kiba efusivamente

-te voy a enseñar a ti a hacerlo- dice Shikamaru algo serio

-no, no, no gracias asi estoy bien- contesta Kiba de manera inmediata, en ese momento Shikamaru ve el peinado de temari luego ve su camisa y nota el punto.

-Kiba estas malpensado lo que estoy diciendo ¿verdad?- dicer el Nara

-No, no que ba- dicde el castaño inuzuka de manera sarcastica

-Maldito kiba,¿que entendiste?-Cuestiona el chico Nara

-ya te dije que nada- contesta Kiba

-bueno ya hice lo que tenia que hacer me voy de aqui- dice la rubia interrunpiendo la conversacion

-Es muy bueno que ya estes complasida asi tye vas mas contenta- dice Kiba en tono de burla, temari camina hacia el castaño y le mete una cachetada, al entender el doble sentido de las palabras del joven

-tu que te metes eso es algo que ati no te importa- dice la chica para despues caminar fuera del lugar

-pero no lo desmintio- dice kiba sobandose la mejilla

- Eres un idiota no hicimos nada aparte de arreglar un corto- dice Shikamaru finalmente- adios Hinata- se despide el chico de la ojiperla

- yo no me trago eso- murmuro kiba

-Kiba-kun ¿de que hablan?- pregunta la hyuga

-De nada importante, hinata- dice el inuzuka.

Mientras tanto Temari caminaba muy rapido dejando ver lo molesta que estaba cuando de pronto alguien la toma del brazo deteniendola de golpe.

-Tranquila- dice shikamaru sin verla

-Que me tranquilise ¿como me pides eso con todas las idioteses que dijo Kiba?- dice Temari en forma seria

-Si no es cierto por que te pones asi tu y yo sabemos que no paso absolutamente nada ahi adentro-comenta shikamaru aun con la mirada baja, temari solto el aire que contenia y volteo a verlo, aun sin safarse del agarre

-Creo...que por primera vez...en la vida tienes razón- dice la rubia con tono serio mientras lo miraba fijamente-¿que tienes estas raro?- pregunto la chica con una pisca de curiosidad al notar que Shikamaru solo observaba el suelo .

-Nada...creo- dice el chico a la vez que levanta la vista y se topa con los ojos esmeralda que tanto le gustaban aunque no lo admitiera-Todo esta bien- dice finalmente mientras le sonrie

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunto la sabaku no muy convencida

-Si...este...¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- pregunto el Nara indesiso

-Te lo agradeceria mucho dice la chica

-bien vamos- dice el castaño tomandola bien de la mano para comensar a caminar; Temari no replica nada solo sige al chico sin quitarle la vista a la mano de shikamaru la cual se entrelasada con la de ella, despues de camiar por un momento volteo a ver a Shikamaru, este nota la mirada y voltea a verla

-¿Susede algo?- cuestiona el joven castaño

-No nada...bueno si ¿por que me traes de la mano?- interroga insegura la chica no sabe como reaccionaria el chico ante la pregunta y eso la estresaba un poco

-Me la devias- contesta el chico simple-¿te molesta?- cuestiono el castaño

-No, no tendria...por que molestarme...era solo curiosidad- dice la joven rubia algo nerviosa

-¿Estas segura?- pregunta el chico con algo de preocupacion en su tono de voz lo cual el noto y deseaba que ella no lo hubiera notado, la rubia solo asiente a la cuestion del chico- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-si- contesto simple Temari

- ¿alguna vez as tenido novio, un amante ó salido con alguien?- pregunto el castaño

sin dejar de caminar y viendo hacia el frente en espera de que ella contestara

-¿por que la pregunta? ¿te interesa?- custiono la rubia al castño el solo solto el aire y la voteo a ver

-pregunto para saber si el de las llamadas es alguno que tengaalgono de los papeles que te mencione- dice Shikamaru en tono serio

- no en estos dias no ninguno y ya te dije que el tipo de las llamadas no lo conosco ni se me hace familiar -dice la rubia

-llegamos, sube- dice el Nara soltando su mano para despues abrir la puerta frente a la chica luego camina hacia el otro lado del carro, una vez adenytro los dos se ponen el cinturon casi al mismo tiempo, segido Shikamaru pone las llaves en su lugar y enciede el carro, arranca y da la vueltamuy rapido casi hace el cero sin bajar la velocidad se integra a la calle frente a la universidad

-¿te puedo decir algo y no te enojas?- pregunta la rubia algo insegura

-dime , no me enojo- dice el castaño sin dejar de ver el camino

-Manejas como loco- dice Temari mientras se agarraba de la puerta y se empujaba hacia atras

-¿estas asustada temari?-pregunta el chico aun sin bajar la velocidad-Di la verdad

-Si no se nota- reponde la chica

Shikamaru solto una risita y como no habia automoviles en lacalle, freno de golpe Temari se movio bruscamente hacia adelante y luego hacia atras

-Oye calmate- dice temari al tiempo que le da un manotazo

-No, tu calmate ¿por que me pegas?-reclama el castaño en respuesta, mientras comienza a acelerar lentamente

-Nunca me vuelvo a subir a un carro que tu manejes- dice temari

-Como quieras, pero esta es la segunda vez que te subes a un carro que yo manejo- contesta el castaño

-Si, pero la primera vez no ibas tan rapido- contesta la chica

-¿Nunca has oido que la primera imprecion es importante?-

-Si pero la segunda en mucho mas importante ¿No crees?

-yo pienso que la primera importa mas- dice el castaño algo divertido, la rubia voltea a la ventana y ya no le contesta- y ¿vas a ir al baile?- pregunta indesiso despues de una corta pausa

-Si soy la organisadora tengo que ir, pero creo que ire sola pues so tengo con quien ir-contesta la rubia viendo aun por la ventana

-Ah entonces...¿vas a ir sin pareja?-cuestiona el joven Nara

-Si, amenos que antes del baile alguien me invite- dice finalmentesoltando el aire sin voltear a verlo.

Shikamaru traga saliva tomando lo dicho cono indirectas algo, que no era, tomo aire detubo el auto frente a una casa que era muy conocida para el, la casa de Temari

-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?- pregunto Shikamaru algo nervioso pero llendo al grano pero aun sin verla, Temari que ya tenia la mano en la manija de la puerta la solto de pronto y volteo a ver al castaño

-Eh..si claro...este... me sorprende tu propuesta- contesta la chica rubia sin dejar de ver Shikamaru, este voltea a verla, Temari se ruboriza un poco y voltea hacia el frente

-¿Como que te sorprende mi propuesta si me lo estas insinuando?-dice Shikamaru sin dejar de verla

-¿Que?¿que yo que?- dice la rubia volteando a verlo sorprendida pues segun ella nunca trato de insinuarle nada, puso su mano en la manija cuando Shikamaru le detuvo la otra mano

-Perdon- dice el castaño viendo hacia abajo- Pero todavia esta en pie lo de la invitacion- dijo el castaño levantando la mirada

-Y aun sige en pie la respuesta-dice Temari volteando a verlo al par que suelta la manija y luego le sonrie

-Bueno y ¿a que hora paso por ti?- pregunta soltandola y apoyando su codo en la caja que esta entre los dos

-Como a las 8:00- contesta Temari despues se hacerca y le da un beso en la miejilla, retrocede y toma la manija de nuevo y esta vez abre la puerta y sale, una vez afuera cierra la puerta y se agacha a la altura de la ventana- Recuerda a las 8:00, no lleges tarde- dice finalmente y luego da la vuelta para entrar a su patio y luego a su casa. Shikamaru se queda inmovil por un momento por el beso, despues vuelve a su posicion normal enciende el auto y acelera...

**Bueno este fue el capitulo 12 siento haberme tardado pero se me fueron las ideas y tuve algunos problemas con la computadora pero apesar de todo aqui esta finalmente, espero y les alla gustado. COMENTEN**


	13. El baile

**Capítulo 13 "El baile"**

Shikamaru estaciona su carro frente a la casa de temari, observa su reloj de mano y luego sale del auto, lleva puesto un traje negro con una camisa morada con el primer boton desabrochado y una corbata negra algo suelta zapatos negro y el cabello suelto, despues de salir del auto, camina hacia el portón y una vez ahi toca el timbre

-¿sí?¿quién es?-pregunta una voz por el intercomunicador

-Yo, Shikamaru-contesta el Nara

-Ah si Shikamaru pasa- concluye el chico de la línea

-gracias-concluye el castaño para luego abrir la puerta, camina por un caminito que atraviesa el patio,cuando llega al final del caminito sube dos escalones que se encuentran frente a la puerta, pone su mano en la perilla pero se abre de golpe provocando que este quite la mano inmediatamente, la persona que sale es Gaara el cual lleva también un traje negro, camisa negra y una corbata azul algo suelta

-¿vienes por mi hermana?-pregunta el pelirrojo

-así es- dice el castaño, Gaara asiente

-que se diviertan y cuídala ¿está bien?-dice Gaara confiándole a su hermana

-no te preocupes por eso-responde el Nara-¿se van a ir con nosotros en el carro?-pregunta el chico

-No, yo tengo carro ademas iré por Sakura y creo que kankuro ira conmigo- responde Gaara- bueno con permiso-dice finalmente Gaara para después pasar por un lado de él e irse. Shikamaru entra a la casa y al mismo tiempo del estudio sale kankuro

-Hola Shikamaru, en un momento baja temari-dice kankuro dirigiéndose a las escaleras y subiendo rápidamente.

-"Esto es problemático ni cuando andaba con ino fui a algún baile"- piensa el chico mientras mete las manos en los bolsillos del pantalon

-llegaste a tiempo-dice la chica rubia bajando las escaleras que hace unos momentos había subido kankuro, Shikamaru alza la vista para verla, traía puesto un vestido un poco ajustado extrapole negro con puntillos blancos, arriba de la rodilla, en lo que es la falda es un poco esponjado, al nivel de la cintura lleva un listón morado el cual forma un moño en el lado izquierdo, traía unas sandalias negras un poco altas con listones alrededor la las piernas hasta un poco antes de las rodillas. Finalmente llego frente al chico

-¿Te vas a quedar con la boca abierta o me vas a decir cómo me veo?- pregunta Temari algo divertida, al escuchar lo dicho por la rubia, Shikamaru capta que abrió la boca y la cierra muy disimuladamente

-T-te ves muy bien-dice el joven algo nervioso

-¿solo "muy bien"? tu expresión me dijo otra cosa Shikamaru-cuestiona la rubia

-¿te peinaste de manera diferente?- dice Shikamaru notando que hoy en vez de traer sus típicas cuatro coletas trae el cabello suelto

-sí, pero no me cambies el tema-dice mientras se acerca mas a Shikamaru y pasa sus brazos por el cuello de este y lo ve a los ojos, Shikamaru se queda paralizado

-T-t-te ves h-hermosa- dice Shikamaru batallando

-tu también te vez bien ademas con el cabello suelto- dice la rubia mientras juega con el cabello dcel castaño-pero ¿sabes?-pregunta temari mientras acerca su boca al oído de este

-¿Qué?-responde el castaño algo nervioso por la corta distancia que hay entre el y la rubia

-Nos combinamos-dice la rubia en tono bajo al oído de Shikamaru, este inconscientemente abraza a la chica, temari se aleja del oído de Shikamaru y queda frente a el-¿ya lo notaste?-dice en tono igual de bajo

-No hasta ahora que lo dices, tendremos que pasar a cambiarme de camisa-dice Shikamaru siguiéndole el juego-sirve que saludas a mi madre-concluye el castaño temari que aleja de golpe de el

-Tenías que arruinar el juego hablando de tu madre ahora-dice temari mientras se aleja de golpe, luego se voltea molesta y cruza los brazos

-Vamos no te enojes ahora-dice Shikamaru mientras la toma de la cintura y la voltea-si quieres después te enojas conmigo y me golpeas si lo quieres pero ahora vamos al baile ¿sí?- dice Shikamaru

-Está bien pero conste que tu dijiste-dice temari, el Nara le sonríe y luego asiente, temari se queda inmóvil, sorprendida pues es la primera vez en todo el tiempo que se conocen que él le sonríe de esa manera tan diferente como si fuera solo para ella

-Temari te ves hermosa-dice kankuro mientras baja las escaleras rápidamente trae puesto un traje negro también con una camisa café oscuro, la nombrada se da la vuelta de repente hacia su hermano

-Gracias kankuro, ¿sabes? creo que Gaara ya se fue hace rato escuche su carro salir-dice la rubia

-Si ya lo conoces aparte de serio, no es muy paciente-dice el castaño-Shikamaru ¿crees que me pueda ir con ustedes?-pregunta dirigiéndose al Nara

-Si no hay ningún inconveniente...creo-dice viendo a la rubia, la cual solo encoje los hombros- pero tendremos que ir a cambiarme la camisa por culpa de temari-dice divertido el Nara

-Bueno entonces ustedes me dicen cuando nos vayamos-dice kankuro captando el juego que llevaban hasta que el llego- los espero afuera- concluye y luego sale de ahi

-¿Lo seguimos?- pregunta Shikamaru ofreciéndole el brazo, la chica lo toma y por un momento ambos se quedan viendo

-Hagámoslo esperar un momento-dice la rubia mientras lleva a Shikamaru a la sala

Mientras tanto Gaara ya estaba en casa de Sakura esperando que saliera en eso se abre la puerta de la casa y sale la peligrosidad con un vestido color negro a las rodillas, algo escotado lleva una piedra dos dedos debajo del pecho a partir de la cintura queda suelto y cae hasta las rodillas trae unas sandalias con la agarradera hasta el tobillo trae el pelo suelto un poco rizado

-Listo vámonos- dice Sakura

-Sakura...te ves hermosa-dice el pelirrojo

-Tú te vez muy guapo-dice Sakura mientras se acerca a él y lo besa, Gaara corresponde el beso, después de un rato ambos salen de ahí y se van en el carro

Para ese momento Shikamaru, Temari y Kankuro ya en el auto todos llevan el cinturon puesto pero el que destaca mas es Kankuro, pues se afera al sillon del mustang lo mas fuerte que puede

-Shikamaru ¿Te puedo decir algo y no te enojas?- Pregunta Kankuro

-Si dime, pero si me vas a decir que manejo como loco tu hermana te gano y me lo dijo esta mañana. aparte esta calle es de alta velocidad- dice en respuesta el Nara algo divertido

-Si estoy conciente de eso pero de igual modo tengo miedo- dice Kankuro

-Hablando de eso ¿no dijiste que nunca te volverias a subir a un carro que yo estubiera manejando?- pregunta Shikamaru refiriendose a la rubia

-si lo dije pero estoy ignorando el hecho de que vas manejando-dice la rubia- y aparte durante el dia prepare mi mente, kankuro viendolo de otro angulo es divertido, ¿no crees?- concluye algo divertida

-pues para ustedes,porque yo si valoro mi vida- dice kankuro, temari y Shikamaru rien un poco

-Vamos Kankuro no pasara nada-comenta Temari un poco divertida

- tu no valoras tu vida ya te dije- responde el Sabaku en eso el carro se detiene Shikamaru apaga el carro y sale se dirije a la puerta de Temari la abre y la rubia sale del carro, despues de ella Kankuro sale y se tira al suelo

-Tierra, por fin tierra-dice Kankuro mientras besaba el suelo Shikamaru y Temari lo voltearon a ver extrañados

-No seas exagerado- dice Shikamaru

-Kankuro no es para tanto- dice Temari

-¿No vas a entrar Kankuro?- pregunta Shikamaru mientras el y Temari comienzan a caminar hacia adentro

- Claro- dice simple Kankuro mientras se pone de pie y corre un poco para alcanzarlos en la entrada de la escuela, despues de caminar por un pasillo llegan al gimnacio el cual esta lleno de estudiantes, unos en las gradas cerca de la mesa de ponche y bebidas otros en unas mesas con dos sillas cada una y tres o cuatro con mas de tres sillas que se pusieron abajo de las canastas y en una de las esquinas se encuentra el sonido donde Kiba y hinata estaban trabajando y unos cuantos comenzaban a bailar en el centro del gimnacio. Despues de unos minutos parados en la puerta Kankuro caminopara separarse de ellos y comenso a mesclarse con las presonas

-¿Que te parese si primero vamos a ver a kiba y hinata?- pregunta la rubia volteando a ver al Nara, este asintio y le ofrecio el brazo y ella lo tomo, comenzaron a caminar por enfrente de las gradas, pero en el camino se encontraron con Sai e Ino, el primero llevaba un traje gris y una camisa negra, no traia corbata, Ino portaba un vestido rojo estraple del pecho para la cintura esta olgado y de la cadera hacia abajo esta algo ajustado, el vestido le llegaba antes de la rodilla, justo a la mitad le las piernas y llebaba unos zapatos de tacon rojos y su tipico peinado una cola alta .

-Hola Shikamaru-saluda Ino mientras nota que temari lo esta agarrando del brazo

-Hola Ino- dice Temari- ¿como estas?- pregunta la chica, Shikamaru nota en el tono de voz de Temari una pisca de enojo asi que decide intervenir

-Hola Ino, Sai..em chicas que les parese si despues hablan mas tranquilas Temari recuerda que vamos con kiba y hinata-dice el astaño en tono serio mientras suelta el brazo de temari y la rodea por la cintura

-Hola Shikamaru- dice Sai imitando al chico a la vez que los chicos se ven de manera que parese que se estan retando

- Esta bien Shikamaru- dice Temari al notar las miradas de los jovenes y luego ambos comienan a caminar, cuando estan lo suficientemente lejos de ellos Temari voltea a ver a Shikamaru

-¿Que pasa?- pregunta el castaño notando la mirada de la chica

-¿por que veias a Sai como si lo fueras a golpear?- pregunta la rubia

-¿Notaste por casualidad como te veia antes de que te rodeara por la cintura?- responde con otra pregunta el castaño

-No yo no note nada raro, ni siquiera lo vi a el, en cambio ino...-dice la rubia dejando lo ultimo incompleto- ino te veia como si quisiera quitarme del camino y ponerse ella a tu lado-

-¿Estas celosa?- pregunta Shikamaru volteando a ver a la rubia al tiempo que levanta una ceja

-No, no es eso, pero ahi algo no creo que sea de mi incunbencia preo ¿Cuando andabas con Ino se vestia asi? parese una zorra- Comenta Temari el Nara vuelve

-Ino siempre a sido asi por eso no me sorprende- comento sin querer hacerlo el Nara viendola de reojo la rubia solo mueve la cabeza en forma de asentimiento- eso es lo que las hace tan diferentes, tu eres mas sensilla que ella, pero mas interesante para mi- concluye el chico volteandola a ver

- No me compares con ella, por favor- suplica la chica

-¿por que?-cuestiona el chico- por temor a ser mejor que ella- dice el Narafinalmente

-No, no es eso, simplemente no me gusta que me comparen y menos con gente como ella de _problematica_- dice la rubia el castaño solto una risita al notar la palabra- pero cambiando de tema mejor por que no dejamos solos a kiba y hinata un rato - dice mientras señala a los chicos y ven a kiba besando a la ojiperla

-Bien creo que tienes razon-dice el castaño apoyandola-y ¿que quieres hacer?- pregunta al tiempo que ambos se detienen

-¿Bailamos?- sugiere la rubia mientras se encoje los hombros

-Pero de una vez te digo que no se bailar muy bien- comenta el Nara mientras la rubia lo jala de la mano hacia la pista de baile

- No le hace vamos yo te enseño ademas no es muy dificil- dice la Sabaku

-Bueno- dice simple mientras la toma de la cintura con una mano y la otra la entrelaza con la de Temari quien tiene la mano libre en el hombro del chico y comienzan a bailar, el baile es lento algo que favorece a que las parejas hablen

-Vez no es tan dificil- comenta la chica

-No pero es por que tu me estas ayudando- dice el joven

-No seas modesto bailas de maravilla- dice la chica mientras juega con el cabello suelto de Shikamaru- Oye hablando de eso es la primera vez que te veo con el cabello suelto te vez muy bien-

-Gracias, pero te tu te vez mucho mejo que yo con el cabello suelto Tema- dice el chico alza el hombro donde la chica tiene su mano y acaricia el dorso de su mano con su mejilla

-Gracias- dice Temari mientras voltea la mano y la pasa por la mejilla del chico. Pero fue la sonrisa de la chica la que cautivo a Shikamaru, porque era un sonrisa dedicada solo el, una sonrisa que provoco que todo fuera tan falso, un gran deseo de besarla surgio de la nada algo que nunca le habia susedido ni con Ino, pero no se dejo llevar por el deseo trato de controlarse para no arruinar el momento pues no sabia como reaccionaria la joven, ella era la persona a la que mas deseaba pero no sabia si podria tenerla, era la unica que llenaba todas sus espectativas la unica mujer que lo volvia loco, la unica que no se le hacia problematica y la unica que hacia dificil que se controlara, ya tenia tres dias enteros contando ese mismo dia pensando como seria besarla y esa mañana estuvo tan cerca de hacerlo que la idea cada vez se hacia mas real y en la casa de ella tambien tubo la oprtunidad pero el creia que por mucho que le gustara, para Temari era muy probable que solo fuera un juego asi que trataba de no hacerse iluciones con ella

-Me caen muy bien sabes aunque seas muy flojo- dice Temari mientras se rie de ella misma, el suelta una risita

-Y tu a mi...apesar de ser tan mandona como mi madre- dice el castaño

-Ya deja de compararme con las personas- dice la joven volteando al otro lado

-Vamos no te enojes, no es para tanto- dice el Nara mientras llevantaba el brazo y temari se dava una vuelta usando el brazo como

-Deja de comparame y no me enojo- dijo la rubia

-Ok, ok ya no le are- dice el Nara mientras ambos se reian, pues estaban disfrutando

Mientras tanto Sai e Ino estaban sentados en una de las mesas Sai observaba a Ino siempre era muy hermos pero ese dia para el ella lucia como una diosa, y Ino veia como Shikamaru y Temari se divertian, el castaño la rodeaba por la sintura y ella lo agarraba del cuello mientras bailaban y se reian

-"_nunca vi a Shikamaru tan feliz"_- penso la chica

- Ino- dijo el pelinegro, la nombrada volteo a verlo y noto que estaba un poco mas cerca con la silla

-Si ¿que pasa?- pregunta Ino

-Eh querido hacer esto desde hace tiempo- dice Sai mientras la mira y de pronto se acerca a ella tan rapido que no reacciona hasta que el chico ya la esta besando, Ino no puso resistencia se dejo llevar por el beso, ella lo deseaba tanto como el a ella, despues de unos segundos se separaron por la falta de aire

-Perdon por el atrevimiento...pero lo cierto es...que ya no pude resistirme... me gustas-dijo Sai con la respiracion entre cortada

-A mi tambien...me gustas- dijo la yamaka y se acerco a el y lo volvio a besar pero esta besa fieramente pues ambos acababan de decir lo que sentian en realidad.

Dos horas despues la fiesta ya estaba muy ambientada ya habia algunas parejas atras de las gradas muy emocionados, los de sexto semestre metieron cervesas, algunos se preguntaban donde estaban los maestros mientras resolvian ecuaciones en la servilletas

Para ese entonces Shikamaru y Temari ya estaban sentados en una de las mesas, la rubia estaba algo nerviosa volteava a los lados continuamente, Shikamaru lo noto pero decidio no preguntar por que suponia que era por el chico de ls llamadas

-Tema voy a ir por algo de tomar ¿quieres algo?- pregunto el castaño

-Si. por favor pero que no sea cervesa- respondio la rubia

-ok lo tomare en cuenta- dice mientras se levanta y se va.

Temari se quedo sola por primera vez en toda la noche, estaba ala expectativa viendo a su alrededor a lo lejos ve a un chico que se dirije a ella rapidamente y se mescla entre la gente y lo pierde de vista, no pasmucho cuando se sinta en la silla donde antes estaba el Nara la rubia voltea y en ese momento el la toma de la barbilla y la besa, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar,la rubia puso sus manos en el pecho del chico e intento separlo de ella pero el era mucho mas fuerte que ella, asi que toda su lucha era en vano

Para ese momento Shikamaru se dirijia a la mesa y chouji lo acompañaba, de pronto el Nara se detuvo en seco, chouji lo noto y lo volteo a ver

-Eh...Shikamaru ¿que tienes? ¿susede algo?-pregunta el Akimichi

-Temari esta...-responde Shikamaru, chouji voltea ver a la rubia

-Oh ya entiendo-dice chouji viendo la misma esena que el joven Nara.

Shikamaru le da los vasos y luego camina a donde estan los de 6° semestre y tomo un doce de crevesas y dos botellas de tequila.

-Oye eso es mio- dice uno de los chicos, shikamaru se detiene y voltea a verlo luego saca un billeye de quinientos y se lo lanza-Ok que las disfrutes- dice el chico finalmente, despues de eso el Nara se va

Al mismo tiempo Temari puede safarse del chico viendolo a la cara nota de sus ojos y su cabello rojo lleva puesto un traje Negro y una camisa del mismo color

-¿Que te pasa? ¿Quien eres?- cuestiona la rubia luego le da una cachetada

-Tranquila cariño, ¿asi como reaccionas cuando tu novio te besa?- pregunta el pelirrojo

-En primera no eres mi novio, y en segunda nunca lo seras, idiota - dice energica la chica mientras se pone de pie y le da una cahetada. Chouji estaba a alguna distancia de ellos viendo lo que susedia para cuando el Nara preguntara hacerca de que fue lo que susedioesa noche, despues voltea hacia las gradas y ve a Shikamaru que ahora ya estaba tomando.

Mientras tanto Kankuro estaba en la mesa de ponche viendo hacia la pistas de baile, cuando de pronto una chica que a el le llega al hombro,cabello castaño, largo y liso, ojos cafés. La chica traia el cabello suelto, con una diadema azul que hacia juego con su vestido, el cual le llegaba a la rodilla y traia unos zapatos de tacon abiertos blancos. Kankuro se quedo viendo un momento hasta que ella volteo a verlo

-Mmm...¿Pasa algo?- pregunta la chica

-Eh, no nada, solo pensaba- respondio el castaño volviendo a la realidad, la chica solo asintio y volvio a ver hacia su vaso-_"Por favor no seas tan estupido Kankuro, di algo serio"-_penso el chico dandose un sape mental- y tu ¿vienes sola?-decidio preguntar

-No- dijo simple la joven

-¿Vienes con tu novio?- volvio a preguntar el no Sabaku

-No, con mis amigas -contesto la chica volteando e verlo

-Oh ¿y crees que tus amigas se enojen si bailas conmigo?- dijo mientras extendia su mano hacia ella

-No creo que les importe- dijo poniendo el vaso en la mesa y luego toma la mano del chico- y ¿Puedes dejar hacerme preguntas? No me gustan mucho que digamos- pidio la chica mientras se dirigian a la pista

-La ultima ¿como te llamas?- dijo Kankuro mienras la tomo de la cintura y con la otra mano la de ella

-Sari, asi me llamo- respondio la joven mientras ponia su mano lubre en el hombro de Kankuro- y ¿tu?¿te eh visto en otro lado?- pregunto la chica

-Me llamo Kankuro- respondio el castaño al escuchar el nombre recordo que ese era el nombre del hermano de Gaara- y en cuanto a verme en otro lado trata de recordarlo por que yo no se- dijo mientras bailaban Sari sonrio

-Tratare- respondio simple, sin darse cuenta se estaba enredando con el hermano de Gaara, apesar de apenas haberlo conocido para ella parecia que ya lo conocia se le hacia tan familiar.

Al mismo tiempo Gaara y Sakura salian de la pista de baile, Sakura se detiene en el borde de la pista,Gaara se detiene un poco mas al frente de ella y voltea a verla

-Gaara voy por algo de tomar ahorita vengo- dice la chica pelirrosada

-ok aqui te espero- dice simple el chico despues de eso Sakura se va a la mesa de ponche, cuando finalmente llega toma dos vasos y comienza a servir. En ese momento una chica llega hacia Gaara, el supone que es Sakura debido a la poca luz que hay al estar frente al chico los dos vasos de ponche en la parte baja de las gradas

-Valla lllegaste rapido- dice Gaara mientras la chica se hacerca peligrosamente a el y lo besa de pronto. En ese momento Sakura camina en direccion a ellos, cuando alcanza a ver la esena, un aura rojo comienza a srodearla

-Oye esa es mi aura- dije un chico rubio que lleva un traje naranja fosforesente. La pelirrosada lo voltea a ver

-Naruto, callate-dice la chica amenazante

-Bueno, bueno hoy no la voya a usar te la presto-dice el rubio,Sakura presiona los vasos y los rompe, depues los lanza y le caen a Ino la cual estaba con Sai en las gradas

-Oye frentona que te pasa-dice Ino muy molesta

-Que te importa- responde Sakura mucho mas molesta sin voltearla a ver,Ino le hace una mueca y despues la ignora. La Haruno sige caminando hasta la pareja, una vez con ellos, agarra del cabello a la chica y la separa de Gaara

-Eres un maldito- dice la pelirrosada mientras estrella a la choca el el suelo, en ese momento se detiene la musica y la mayoria voltea a ver a los implicados

-Sakura que no eras tu la que yo...- dice Gaara señalando a la chica que estaba en el suelo ya levantandose y a ella

-Clara que no idiota- dice Salura furiosa mientras cierra los puños, mientras que algunos metros de ahi Naruto estaba sentado viendo todo

-Sakura te dije que yo te convenia mas- dice el castaño moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados

Gaara no entendia absolutamente nada la chica que sakura abia tirado estaba batallando mucho para levatarse

-Gaara ayudame- pidio la chica mientras estiraba la mano hacia el

-TU CALLATE MALDITA ZORRA-grito Sakura señalando la chica

-Sakura dejame explicarte lo que paso- pidio el pelirrojo en tono serio

-¿Que me vas a explicar? vi lo que tenia que ver y esa es bastante explicacion para mi- dice la pelirrosada

-Dejala Gaara no vale la pena- dijo la chica por fin de pie, Sakura volteo a verla y luego la tomo del cuello la levanto un poco y la volvio a tirar pero esta vez con mas fuerza

-Si yo no valgo la pena, entonces tu no vales mas que yo imbesil- dice la Haruno mientras cierra el puño y golpea el suelo a un lado de la cabeza de la chica la cual cierra los ojos

-Gaara esto se acabo-dice Sakura muy furiosa para despues levantar la mano y darle una cachetada, despues de eso se va.

Gaara se queda inmovil viendo como la chica se va dejandolo ahi, despues voltea a ver la chica que ya esta lentandose

-¿Porque Matsuri?¿Porque lo haces?- pregunta Gaara molesto

-Es que yo te amo y nesesitaba hacerlo- dice Matsuri tomando las manos del pelirrojo el cual las safa de golpe

-Pero yo a ti no te quiero, no me gustas, ni siquiera me caes bien que no lo puedes entender- dice Gaara para despues darle la espalda eh irse.

Matsuri se que da inmovil en eso comienza la musica de nuevo y todo vuelve a al normalidad. Gaara camino hacia donde los de 6° semestre y tomo una botella de tequila y un doce de cervesas y les alanza un billete de quinientos asi que ninguno le dicen nada, despues camino hacia donde estaba Shikamaru una vez ahi se sento un escalon abajo que Shikamaru y comenso a tomar tambien

Despues de aproximadamente treinta minutos kankuro caminaba frente a la gradas y a Shikamaru y Gaara platicando pero lo que le llama la tencion son las botellas de tequila y los doces que estan a sus lados

-No puedo creer que ayan tomado tanto tengo que decirle a Temari- dice Kankuro para si y luego sale corriendo

Los chicos estaban recargados uno sobre el otro

-Tu hermana se estaba besando a un tipo- dice el Nara

-Wow que loco- dijo el pelirrojo- ami Sakura me dejo por que bese a otra chica que pense que era ella y me pego mira- dijo el pelirrjo mientras señalaba su mejilla

- Wow eres un verdadero idiota- comenta el Nara mientras le da un sape, en ese momento llega Temari y Kankuro

-Chicos es hora de irnos- dice Temari mientras levanta al castaño mientras le quita la una lata de la mano, Kankuro imita a su hermana solo que el se encarga de Gaara. Despues comienzan a caminar hacia la salida en el camino kankuro vio a Sakura llorando en el hombro de Naruto algo que se le hiso raro pero decidio no preguntar por el momento devido al estado en el que se encontraba su hermano Temari caminaba un poco mas lento que sus hermanos pero ese tiempo lo aprovechaba para penser en el motivo por el cual Shikamaru se habia puesto asi, chouji le comento lo que vio el y Shikamaru ademas de la reaccion de este, ¿Era que Shikamru estaba interesado en ella o era que alguien habia ganado su juego?, en ese momento Temari se sintio frustada al no saber los motivos de el joven castaño que llevaba recargado en su hombro

Mientras ino y sai ahora ya estaban mas tranquilos sentados

-Ino ¿no crees que ya es hora de irnos?- pregunta el pelinegro viendo su reloj de mano el cual marcaba las 12 pm

-si creo que si ya es tarde- dice la rubia mientras ambos se ponen de pie y comienzan a caminar en direccion a la puerta. A unas mesas de ahi un chico los observa

-Haz caido demaciado bajo ino, muy bajo- dice el chico.

Al mismo tiempo Temari, Kankuro Gaara y Shikamaru estaban llegando a los carros, la rubia sube a Shikamaru en el asiento del copiloto

-¿Estas segura de Manejar?- cuestina el No Sabaku

-Si- contesta simple la rubia mientras busca las lleves del auto en las bolsas del pantalon de Shikamaru, el cual se a quedado medio dormido en el asiento, una vez que las encuentra le pone el cinturon y luego cierra la puerta, la rubia se da la vuelta y ve como es que Kankuro y Gaara ya estan en el auto del pelirrojo

-Te esperamos en la casa, vale- dice el castaño para dspues arrancar, la rubia asiente pero el chico ya no la ve, despues se dirije a la puerta del piloto, entra al auto, se pone el cinturon, enciende el auto y arranca.

Despues de 10 minutos de viaje llegan a la casa Temari, donde la chica estaciona el auto en la chochera mientras escucha un monton de incoerencias dichas por el castaño

-¿Pero por que me engañaste?-cuestionaba el castaño mientras la veia de manera triste

-Ya te dije que yo no te engañe por que no tenemos ninguna relacion- contesta mientras abre la puerta de el auto, el castaño la detiene del brazo antes de que ella se salga

-Di que me quieres- dijo Shikamaru , Temari rondo los ojos y se solto del chico despues baja del auto y camina hacia la otra puerta la abre y saca a Shikamaru del carro pasa el brazo de el por ensima de si hombro y ella paso su brazo por la espalda de este para poder llevarlo, no camino mucho cuando llego a la puerta de la cochera que daba a la casa apenas hiba a abrir la puerta cuando se abrio mostrando a Kankuro

-Temari, Shikamaru se ve pesado ¿te ayudo?- pregunta el castaño

-NO no le ayudes idiota- dice Shikamaru algo adormilado

-Si por favor, ignora a Shika- dice Temari, Kankuro asiente a hace lo mismo que la rubia y luego continiun caminando

-Lo dejaste a la mitad- dice el Sabaku

-Vamos a tener un hijo- dice Shikamaru feliz

-¿Que?¿que deje a la mitad?- pregunta la rubia algo confundida ignorando el comentario del Nara

-El nombre de Shikamaru, dijiste Shika- responde el hermano de la rubia mientras ve a Shikamaru de manera extraña

-Ah...eso...pues...

-No me expliques nada...pero...¿como vas a avisar a su casa, segun me dijiste a la mamá no le agradas mucho?- cuestiona el castaño

-Mi madre sabe que tu eres mi novia- dice el castaño

-Bueno venia pensando eso en el camino- dijo la rubia mientras metia su mano en una de las bolsas del pantalon del castaño Nara y saca el celular- ten busca el numero de su casa y avisa que se quedara en casa de un amigo , osea tu por que... no se dile algo, y no le menciones mada de mi ¿ok?- explica la rubia mientras le da el celular a su hermano

-pero queda otra incognita ¿donde va a dormir la habitacion de invitados esta hecha un desastre por la remodelacion que estas "haciendo"?-cuestiona Kankuro

-Pues ...no se ...creo que contigo- dice la rubia

-¿Que?, no estas loca no se quedara en mi cuarto seria raro- se defiende el Sabaku

-¿que lo quieres dejar con migo?-cuestiona la rubia mientras ambos comienzan a subirlo por las escaleras

-Pues un borracho jamas a lastimado a nadie aparte eres su futura novia deverias estar feliz- dice Kankuro

-oye ya callate aqui viene Shika...maru te va a oir- dice Temari algo preocupada

-Tal ves si pero ya va dicendo muchas incoerencias y para mañana abra olvidado lo que paso desde que comenzo a emborracharse-dijo el Sabaku

-Pues mas vale que pase eso, bueno entonces regresemos al tema ¿a que loco se la ocurre dejar a su hermana en el mismo cuarto de un chico hebrio? me puede hacer cualquier cosa- dice la rubia resistiendose

-Pues no creo que valllas a sufrir- dice Kankuro mientras sonrie de manera pervertida

-Oye que te pasa estas loco el...

-El seria incapas e hacerte algo aun en esta condicion o dime a intentado algo en el carro de lo cual deva preocuparme Temari- dice Kankuro

-No- contesta simple la rubia

-Entonces que te preocupa, si me dieran a escojer entre dejarte en un cuarto con el o ponerle una bomba a alguien, te dejaria con el por que se que el seria incapaz de forzarte a hacer algo que no quieras- dice Kankuro

-entonces se quedara conmigo-dice finalmente Temari sabiendo que no podria ganarle a Kankuro esta vez

-Te rendiste tan facil-dice Kankuro mientras abre la puerta de el cuarto de la rubia.

-No me queda de otra hermanito- responde la rubia mientras comiensan a caminar por el cuarto El cuarto esta pintado de color cremita casi blanco tiene una cama en el centro de la habtacion la cual tenia un edredon color blanco, a los lados de lal cama estan dos buros en los cuales estaban unas lamparas, la cabecera de la cama era sensilla, arriba de ella se encontraba una ventana, en la pared derecha estaba una puerta al lado de ahi estaba un closet grande de madera de roble, en el otro costado del cuarto estaba un tocador que haia juego con el closet y los buros el piso tenia azulejos de colores blanco y negro alternados como un tablero de ajedrez. Temari y Kankuro llevaron a Shikamaru a la cama donde lo sentaron.

-oye ¿y tu sabes por que se puso a tomar?- preguntro el castaño

-Si, dijo chouji que vio cuando el chico que me habia estado llamando llego y me beso, el andaba con Shika y desde su punto paresiua que le estaba correspondiendo- explica la rubia

-¿Por eso?- pregunto el castaño- si que le gustas- dijo el chico

-marcale a la mamá de Shikamaru- dijo la sabakumientras le señalaba la puerta

-Si para alla voy, ahorita te traigo el telefono-dijo Kankuro mientras salia del cuarto

-Shikamaru tu no te muevas de ahi- ordeno la rubia a lo cual el joven solo asintio de forma que parecia que se iba a desmayar, la rubia suspiro y luego se dio la vuelta dirijiendose al closet lo abrio para sacar una blusa de tirantes azul y un short del mismo color y los metio en el baño

-Temari ten el celular, asunto arreglado su mamá no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar y no le mencione nada de ti- dice Kankuro mientras entraba al cuarto y le daba el celular

-Bueno entonces asta mañana espero que Gaara este bien- dice Temari con un tono de preocupacion

-No te preocupes por el ya esta dormido en su cuarto a el si lo puedo dejar solo- dice el Sabaku mientras sale del cuarto y hase un ademan para despedirse-Hasta mañana

Despues de que Kankuro se va Temari se dirije al baño para cambiarse despues de 10 minutos adentro sale y ve a Shikamaru caminando en circulos por la habitacion , cuando el castaño la ve se detiene unos minutos mientras ella se dirije al peinador y comienza a sepillarse el pelo, el castaño continua con su recorrido de repente se comienza a desabrochar los botones de la camisa con bastante dificultad hasta que por fin se la quita la rubia empiesa a escuchar quejidos y voltea a ver al castaño el cual esta de pie a un costado de la cama con la playera toda enredada en la cabeza y los brazos, se dirije a él analizando la situacion

-Temari ayuda- dice le joven mientras lucha con la camisa pero no logra nada

-Pues deja de moverte- dice la rubia mientras comienza jalar la playera pero el castaño cada vez se mueve mas y mas hasta que la rubia y el quedan cerca de la cama de repente Temari jala la playera con más fuerza sale volando y Shikamaru pierde el equilibrio y empuja a temari a la cama callendo el sobre ella apoyando en sus brazos en la cama, ella trata de detenerlo poniendo una de manos en el pecho y la otra en el abdomen del chico notando la figura atletica que este tenia

-Shikamaru quitate-dice la joven algo nerviosa mientras trata de quitarselo de ensima pero el castaño la ignoraba y comenzo a desender poco a poco

-Tu cabello parese piña- dice mientras termina la distancia entre ellos rosando sus labios con los de ella un segundo y luego deja caer su cabeza al lado de la chica, la cual esta en Shock la chica baja las manos a la cama dejando caer al chico completamete sobre ella

-S-s-shikamaru- dice la rubia aun desconcertada mientras lo vuelve a mover pero ahora de los hombros, pero esta vez el chico no dice nada, por lo que ella supone que esta dormido,luego con todas sus fuerzas lo voltea quedando asi su suposicion comprobada, ella se levanta y lo acomoda en la cama,cobijandolo con el edredon blanco

-¿que fue eso?- se pregunta la chica mientras vuelve al closet y busca algo en la parte mas alta de este, sacando finalmente una sabana y se acuesta en la cama arriba del edredon y se tapa con la sabana y despues apaga la luz.

Pues aqui esta el capitulo 13 espero les aya gustado gomen ne por la tardanza


	14. La carta

**capitulo 14.- **

A la mañana siguiente, despues de todo lo susedido el dia anterior la casa de los no Sabaku esta totalmente quieta, a pesar que un viejo reloj que hay en la sala marca las 12 am, en el cuarto de la rubia una de las ventanas esta abierta entrando por ahi el aire fresco de la mañana y es esa brisa la que despierta al joven castaño, el cual abre los ojos con dificultad y cuando los abre completamete se da cuenta de que esta en un cuarto diferente, luego mira hacia abajo y se da cuenta de que no trae camisa y que en su pecho descanza un brazo provocando que este voltee hacia un lado y note que la rubia esta a un costado de el debajo del mismo edredon que lo cobija a el, y luego se fija que su brazo pasa por debajo de la cabeza de la chica atrayendola hacia el, en ese momento quita la mano de la rubia de si y el brazo de el tanmbien provocando que la chica despierte, cuando ella lo voltea a ver ya esta sentado en la orilla de la cama, la chica se sienta aun sin salir de la cama y lo mira extrañada

-¿susede algo?- pregunta la rubia aun sin comprenderla reaccion del chico

-¿Q-q-que paso anoche? ¿Hice algo indesente?-pregunta el chico sin lograr recordar algo

-No, no paso nada, anoche tomaste de mas y no pude llevarte a tu casa asi que te traje aqui a mi casa, Kankuro llamo a tu casa para avisar que te quedabas aqui-Explica la rubia levantandose de la cama por el otro extremo_-"¿por que yo estaba abajo del edredon?"- _se pregunto la chica recordando que ella se habia tapado con la sabana que ahora estaba tirada en el suelo justo bajo sus pies

-ah, entonces mi madre esta enterada de que estoy aqui- dice con alivio el castaño

-Si pero no sabe que estas conmigo-dice Temari

-perdon por todas las molestias- dice el castaño en tono serio mientras se levanta- Ah... este ¿mi camisa y mi playera?- pregunta el castaño mientras busca su ropa pero no la encuentra, la rubia se levanta y camina hacia su peinador al lado de el se agacha y levanta la ropa del castaño

-¿estas seguro que te vas ya?¿no te quedas a comer?-pregunta la rubia algo sonrojada mientras le da la ropa a Shikamaru y luego cruza los brazos en gesto de proteccion

-No gracias, ya eh causado muchas molestias-dice Shikamaru mientras se pone la playera-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- cuestiono el joven acomodandose la playera, la rubia solo asintio-¿como fue que termine en la misma cama que tu y sin camisa,ni playera?- pregunto llendo al grano

-Bueno...pues...el cuarto...de invitados esta en remodelacion y Gaara es muy celoso de su cuarto y Kankuro decidio dejarte... en mi ...cuarto...-dijo la rubia batallando con la mirada baja mientras el Nara se hacercaba poco a poco de manera disimulada- en cuanto a tu... camisa...tu te la quitaste solo...y la playera pues tu comenzaste a...quitartela..pero te enredaste.. en ella y tuve que ...a-ayudarte a ...q-quitartela- continua explicando la chica mientras trata de levantar levemente la mirada

-¿Que? ¿por que te pones asi?-dice el Nara mientras la toma por los hombros

-por que...por que es algo...dificil para mi decirlo...es algo vergonzoso decirle a un chico...que estubo hebrio...que ... que le quite la camisa y se durmio ensima de mi y que..casi me beso- dice la rubia aun sin mirarlo

-¿que?¿casi te bese?- pregunta el castaño mientras la suelta y retrocede unos pasos de ella

-pues...si como casi siempre...pero te quedaste...dormido y...-Temari se quedo callada antes de decir otra cosa de la que despues se pueda arrepentir

-¿y? ¿que vas decir?- cuestiona Shikamaru dando un paso hacia adelante

-Pues que... fue cuando caiste...arriba de mi- dijo la rubia algo sonrojada algo que el castaño noto y se acerco a la chica la tomo de la barbilla y le levanto la cara para que lo viera a la cara

-¿Que te susede por que te sonrojas?- custiono el chico

-Ya te dije que es por que...- dijo Temari en ese momnento suena el telefono de Shikamaru el cual voltea a ver su celular que estaba en el buro al lado de la cama, Temari retrocedio para que dejara de levantarle la cara- contesta puede ser tu madre- dijo para que el castaño se dirija al buro, una vez ahi toma su celular y ve la caratula

-No te equivocas- dijo Shikamaru afirmando lo dicho por la rubia mientras abria la caratula del celular- bueno-contesto el chico- si ya voy para aya...no estoy bien...mama ya en 35 minutos llego...no no estoy con ninguna chica.. menos con Ino...ya mama si adios- dijo el nara alternadamente viendo a la rubia que se habia volteado hacia el peinador y habia comenzado a desenredarse el cabello

-Tu mama se preocupa mucho por ti ¿verdad?- dice la rubia viendolo por el espejo

-Si eso creo- dice el Nara mientras guarda el celular y camina hacia la chica- nuestra platica queda pendiente ok, si me tardo mas mi madre se alterara- dice mientras le agarra la mano y comienza a jalarla sin darle tiempo de dejar el cepillo

-Oye ¿adonde me llevas?- dice Temari

-Es tu casa debes llevame a la cochera- dice el castaño mientras salen de la habitacion la chica no le queda de otra mas que llevarlo.

Despues de aproximadamete 10 minutos, Temari regresaba de el patio para ese momento Kamkuro estaba en el cuarto de la rubia, cuando entro lo vio sentado en su cama con una mueca de curiosidad

-Ya se fue ¿verdad?- dijo el no Sabaku-¿y bien?¿Te hiso algo malo?- cuestiono el chico

-No, no me hiso nada malo-respondio la rubia algo sonrojada

-Temari te voy ha hacer una pregunta, ¿Te gusta Shikamaru?- pregunto Kankuro de manera seria

-¿Por que me preguntas eso?- respondio un poco a la defenciva mientras cruza los brazos

-Es solo curiosidad-dijo el no Sabaku- Mira Temari no preguntare otra vez pero solo te voy a decir algo, si te gusta o no piensalo bien-dijo el castaño Temari suspiro

-No se, no estoy segura de nada en este momento- dice la ruba mientras se sienta al lado de Su hermano

-Pues a mi me parese que tu si le gustas Temari-dice el Kankuro de manera seria

-No creo, la vez que se peleo con Gaara tiempo despues lo escuche diciendo que tal vez amaba a una chica pero no sabia muy bien, y que temia no ser correspondido en caso de estar enamorado de ella-comenta Temari desviando la mirada

-Bueno y que tal si esa chica eres tu...

-Para el solo soy un juego, en dos ocaciones jugando casi me besa- dice la rubia interrumpiendo a su hermano

-Y que tal que solo es una forma de decirte indirectamete lo que siente, como sabes que es un juego, y si va encerio cuando lo hace-dice Kankuro-solo te digo que el amor es un objeto extraordinariamente raro que si lo dejas ir, lo pierdes para siempre-hiso una pausa-¿que le dijiste esa vez que lo oiste decir eso?-cuestiono finalmente

-pues que se arriesgara y le dijera a la chica lo que sentia por que, si no, lo hacia y la chica sientiera lo mismo por él, tal vez pensaria que el no esta interesado en ella y le dice que si a otro chico para olvidarlo- dice la no sabaku

-¿Entonces por que no te arriesgas para ver si tu eres esas chica? que tal si el siente lo mismo por ti y tu lo dejas ir tal vez nunca vuelva- dice el chico mientras se levanta de la cama- Solo piensaloy decide si es que lo amas o solo te gusta-dice finalmente el chico mientras se dirije a la puerta

-Espera..¿como puedo saber si lo amo o solo me gusta?- cuestiona la chica mientras se pone de pie

-Escribe lo que sientas- dice Kankuro mientras se detiene

-¿Como un carta?- puegunta la rubia ladeando la cabeza y levanta una ceja

-Si escribela como si se la fueras a dar y por obias razones escribiras lo que sientes, no lo que piensas, bueno suerte con eso-Explica el castaño para despues salir de la habitacion.

_-Una carta, escribir un carta, nunca crei que esa fuera alguna opcion-_piensa la rubia mientras se sienta en la cama y despues se recuesta.

Mientras tanto en un techo no muy cercano un castaño estaba recostado y veia el dia que ya se estaba nublando una y otra nube pasaba por su cabeza mientras el chico trataba de recordar algo del dia anterior, todo lo que tenia en la mente era borroso veia a Temari besando a un chico podia notar que tenia el cabello rojo apesar de la poca luz que habia, despues de eso todo se pone mucho mas borroso y despues nada, no recuerda lo que paso el dia anterior no puede afirmar lo dicho por la rubia, quedando una cuestion ¿como termino en la misma cama que Temari, y como es que no tenia camisa ni playera?, a pesar de que creia lo dicho por Temari, quieria recordar...recordar como es que casi la habia besado y cuando se quedo dormido y deseaba recordar que no habia hecho nada mas con ella, por que estaba totalmente seguro de que si hubiera pasado algo ella jamas le diria nada.

-¡Shikamaru!- dijo casi gritando un chico castaño tan familiar para el Nara sacandolo de su pensamiento, al voltear ve a chouji sentado al lado de el.

-Ah, chouji ¿cuanto tiempo tienes aqui?- pregunta el moreno mientras ambos se recuestan

-No Mucho pero lo suficiente para saber que estas crudo y para entender que estas pensando en tu rubia favorita- dice el Akimichi

-Que bien me conoces pero no es mi rubia favorita- dice el Nara

-Bueno, oye te pusiste hebrio ayer en la fiesta ¿por que?- pregunto el Chouji

-Vas a decir que estoy loco, Temari estaba besando un chico y me senti frustrado y creo que esa fue la unica manera de olvidarme de eso, pero me doy cuenta de que me olvide de otras cosas tambien y estoy batallando para saber que es lo que paso despues- responde el castaño

-Oh, oye¿donde te quedaste a dormir? por que tu mama me marco ayer como a las 11 preguntando por ti-

-Me quede en casa de...- el Nara hace un ademan para que se hacerque- Temari- comcluye

-¿Que en casa de...- dice el Akimichi mientras se sienta de golpe por la solpresa

-Ssss, no grites no quiero que mi madre se entere- dice Shikamaru imitandolo

-Pero y si terminas siendo papá- dice el Akimichi

-No seas tonto no paso nada entre ella y yo, tome de mas y no podia manejar ella me llevo a su casa y eso es todo Kankuro aviso a mi casa supongo despues de la hora en que mi madre te llamo- explica el castaño Nara mientras se vuelve a recostar

-Ah, pero ¿estas seguro que no paso nada mas?-cuestiono el castaño Akimichi

-No chouji no paso nada mas segun me dijo temari- respondio Shikamaru

-Bueno pues y como vas con lo de Temari, ¿ya te animaste a decirle lo que sientes por ella?- cuestiona Chouji

-No se si decirselo o no, temo que sie ella no siente lo mismo la confianza que hay entre nosotros se acabe- comenta Shikamaru

-Bueno entonces busca señales de que si le gustas-dice el castaño Akimichi

-Shikamaru, Chouji vengan a comer- grita la madre del Nara y ambos se bajan de inmediato antes de que ella se ponga agresiva.

Al dia siguiente por la tarde Shikamaru caminaba por una calle, llevaba puesto unos pantalones de mesclilla, una playera negra y unos convers tambien negros, tenia una exprecion perdida como si fuera dormida solo veia hacia el suelo iba sin rumbo alguno asta que se detuvo levanta la mirada y para su solpresa esta en frente de la casa de Temari

_-¿Que ago aqui?_-se pregunto el Nara- _bueno sirve que hablo con Temari-_piensa para despues dirijirse al timbre, una vez ahi lo toca

-Si que se le ofrese- dice la voz de una chica por el intercomunicador, esa voz es muy familiar para Shikamaru

-Este...- el Nara estaba arrepintiendose de estar ahi pero ya no podia hacer nada- Temari soy Shikamaru- dijo finalmente

-Oh, Shikamaru pasa- dice Temari por el intercomunicador.

Shikamaru obedece, como siempre abre la puerta y recorre el caminito para atravaser el jardin pero esta vez va analizando el jardin y ve un arbol que da una muy relajante sombra, el Nara se sale del caminito y se dirije a ese arbol, una vez ahi se detiene y respira hondo

-Es relajante aqui afuera ¿verdad?- cuestiona la rubia atras del Nara, rel cual se da la vuelta de inmediato, y ve a la chica que traia puesto un pantalon de mesclilla acampanado y una blusa negra de tirantes y su tipico peinado

-Temari...hola- dice el castaño, la ruba se rie un poco

-¿Que es tan gracioso?- pregunta Shikamaru

-Nada, nada- dice la rubia mientras lleva sus manos hacia su espalda- Sientate, el pasto no muerde- dice mientras camina al arbol y se sienta, Shikamaru la observa y luego la imita-¿por qu etan serio?- pregunta la chica

-No es nada- contesta Shikamaru

-¿Y bien veniste solo ha sentarte en la sombra de mi arbol?- cuestiona la joven no Sabaku

-No, solo caminaba por aqui y me detuve por que quiero hablar contigo- reponde Shikamaru volteandola a ver

-Uy eso suena agresivo, en fin de que quieres hablar- dice la rubia

-De lo que paso el viernes-dice el Nara volteando al frente

-Y dale con lo mismo, ya te dije lo que paso-comenta la rubia rondando los ojos

-Temari estas segura de que no paso nada mas-dice el castaño sin verla

-Si, no paso nada Shikamaru ¿Por que demonios no me crees?-dice la rubia furiosa mientras se apotya en su mano y se levata un poco hacia el Nara

-Por que se que si hubiera pasado algo entre nosotros no me lo dirias-dice el Nara volteando a verla de golpe, quedando frente a frente con Temari

-¿Por que te lo ocultaria? eso no es nada malo- dice la chica algo molesta

-No se por que no tendrias el valor de decirlo- dice el castaño

-Y tu que sabes, quien te dio el derecho de decir de que tengo el valor o no, aparte fue tu culpa que te quedaras en mi casa, por que tomaste de mas al grado de no poder manejar, ademas fuiste tu quien por una extraña rason me dejaste sola-dice la rubia casi gritando

-pues esa razon era para mi fuerte y...

- Tus malditos celos son una razon fuerte para...

-Un momento a ti quien te dijo que fueron celos- interrumpe el nara, temari se tapa la boca callendo en lo que acababa de decir, no podia echar de cabeza a chouji- Vamos dime quien te dijo eso eh- exige

-No tengo por que decirte quien fue, pero tu estas abmitiendo que fueron celos- dice la rubia

-Eso no es cierto no fueron celos- dice mientras recupera la postura

-Si tu dices a mi en realidad no me importa si lo fueron o no- dice Temari mientras se recarga en el arbol- y bien ya te di tu respuesta, nada mas a eso fue a lo que veniste, o hay otra cosa- concluye

-Me estas corriendo- dijo en Nara volteando a verla al tiempo que levanta una ceja

-Tomalo como quieras-responde la rubia

-¿Segura?- pregunta el nara mientras voltea al lado contrario a donde esta la rubia y ve una manguera no muy lejos de el por la cual sale agua

-Si estoy muy segura- reponde la chica, el Nara solo asiente,para despues levatarse y caminar hacia la manguera- Oye la puerta esta del otro lado- dice la rubia

-No voy a la puerta-dice mientras se agacha y recoje la manguera- vine por esto- dice para despues lanzar el agua en direccion a ala rubia

-Oye eso no se vale, deja de mojarme- dice Temari mientraspone las manos frente a ella para detener un poco el agua al tiempo que se para como puede

-Me parecio que tenias algo de calor- dice el castaño entre risas

-Ya deja de mojarme ya se me quito el calor- dice Temari mientras se esconde detras del arbol-Yo estoy en desventaja no tengo como mojarte- dice la rubia luego voltea y ve a Kankuro en la ventana de la casa viendolos le hace una seña y este se va de la ventana de pronto atras de Shikamaru las regaderas comiensan a sacar agua y este suelta la manjguera y corre fuera del alcance de las regaderas paero a donde quiera que corre las regaderas comienzana a tirar agua, Temari se suelta riendo a carcajadas al ver como el castaño huye del agua- Shika pareses gato alejandote del agua- dice la chica

-Eso fue trampa- dice mientras corre en direccion a la rubia, la cual se separa del arbol y comienza a huir del castaño- ven aqui- dice el castaño siguiendo a la rubia

-Atrapame si puedes- lo reta Temari mientras corre entre el agua que cae como la lluvia-"_Tenemos una relación muy bipolar"-_piensa la chica

-No me retes- dice Shikamaru siguiendo al chica

-Ya lo estoy haciendo- dice Temari mientras voltea y le enseña la lengua

-Pareses niña chiquita- dice Shikamaru

-Y tu el niño que va corriendo tras la niña que le quito su balon de futbol- dice la No Sabaku sin dejar de correr entre las regaderas

Kankuro los veia por la ventana mientras se reia, pocas veces veia a si a Temari corriendo, feliz, relajada.

-Se ven muy felices ¿verdad?-comenta Gaara detras del castaño

-Si hace mucho que no veia a Temari asi de contenta- responde Kankuro

-Devemos agradesercelo a Shikamaru, el tiene algo que hace que ella este feliz cuando estan juntos, no me solprenderia que terminaran enamorandose- comenta el pelirrojo

-De hecho parese que ella y el ya calleron- dice Kankuro mientras ve que Shikamaru alcanza a temari la toma por la cintura y ambos caen al suelo los dos completamente mojados- sera mejor que dejemos de espiarlos Temari puede darse cuenta de que estamos en la ventana y no quiero verla molesta por hoy- concluye el castaño, Gaara asiente y ambos se van de la ventana

Mientras tanto Temari luchaba para que Shikamaru la dejara levantarse

-Tonto ya dejame- dice la rubia

-Baya ya baje de escala antes era un vago y ahora soy un tonto- dice el nara deteniendo a la rubia, ella estaba totalmente acostada en el pasto y el solo estaba de rodillas al lado de la chica a la vez que la detenia por los hombros

-Si quieres te regreso a tu escala- sugirio la No Sabaku

-Creo que tonto me agrada mas que vago- dijo entre risas el Nara

-Bueno como quieras- acepto Temari para despues hacerle cosquilllas a Shikamaru para que este la soltara y eso funciono el retrocedio mientras se reia y se cayo de espaldas al tiempo que Temari se ponia de rodillas para seguir haciendole cosquillas

-OK, ok ya tu ganas- dijo Shikamru para despues agarrar las manos de Temariy ella no se apoyara en nada como resultado Temari cayo en el pecho de Shikamaru pero ninguno de los dos dejo de reirse, temari estaba acostada en el pecho del castaño y este detenia las manos de la rubia a los costados de ambos y el agua caia sobre ellos

-Te digo algo- dijo la rubia

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunto el castaño

-Hacia mucho que no me divertia tanto, gracias- dice la rubia mientras entrelaza sus manos con las de Shikamaru, el solo corresponde mientras agacha la cabeza para poder verla

-No me agradescas nada yo tambien tenia mucho que no me reia tanto por culpa de una chica- dijo el nara, la rubia alzo la cabeza para vere al Nara y este le sonrio

-Y ¿que hay con ino?- pregunta la rubia mietras se mueve para acostarse en el pasto boca abajo para poder ver al Nara

-Ino... ella jamas hubiera hecho lo que acabamos de hacer, ella preferia ir de compras, que la llevara al cine o a comer- dice el Nara viendo a Temari luego voltea hacia arriba y exala todo el aire-¿sabes? a veces me pregunto que es lo que le vi, por que le pedi que fuera mi novia si teniamos intereses muy distintos y ademas me tenia que estar vigilando todo el dia y mi mamá lo hacia cuando ella no estaba-explica el Nara

-Debe gustarte mucho ella ¿no?- dice laTemari mientras recuasta su cabeza en sus brazos crusados en el pasto

-No hasta hace unos meses solo me sentia atraido a ella, pero ahora lo que haga o diga no me interesa mucho- responde el castaño

-¿te puedo preguntar algo?- cuestiona la rubia

-Si dime pero que no se trate de ino- dice mientras voltea a vela

-No se trata de ella- dice la chica mientras le sonrie-El dia del baile cuando nos encontramos con ella y con sai me tomaste de la cintura y viste a sai como si quisieras golpearlo y cuando te pregunte dijiste que si no habia notado como me estaba viendo y como yo te dije que no cambiaste de Tema, asi que queria preguntarte ¿como me estaba viendo sai?-

-Si te digo vas a decir que estoy loco- reponde el Nara

-No voy a decir que estas loco, por favor dime- pidio la chica a lo cual el chico no pudo negarse, se sento y la chica lo imito pero ella se acomodo al lado de el

-Bueno pues te estaba viendo con deseo, como si quisiera quitarte de mi lado y llevarte a su cama y eso no me agrado mucho- dijo el castaño mientras veia a la rubia, la cual se quedo viendolo sin decir nada estaba solprendida de saber lo que un hombre podia decir a otro con la mirada-Eh, Temari ¿estas bien?- pregunto el castaño algo preocupado mientras se sentaba frente a la rubia y agitaba su mano delante de la rubia

-Eh... si estoy bien, fue solo la imprecion- dijo Temari al tiempo que su mano detuvo la del chico

-¿estas segura?-cuestiono el chico al ver que la rubia se quedo viendo a las manos de los dos. La rubia dirijio su mirada al Nara pero no contesto solo se lanzo hacia él con un movimiento impulsivo y este la atajo rodeandola por la cintura y ella lo beso, al Nara se le abrieron los ojos como plato pero despues de captar lo que pasaba correspondio el beso, Shikamaru no podia detenerse, despues de pasarse varios dias pensando como seria besar a Temari, se dio cuenta de que no se habia hacercado ni por asomo a la realidad. la realidad de tenerla entre sus brazos iba mucho mas allá de lo imaginable. Ella lo habia tomado por solpresa, presipitandose hacia el de aquella manera y Shikamaru habia reaccionado por instinto tomandola, su cuerpo era suave y le llenaba las manos con el calor de su piel de una manera que nunca habia sentido. Shikamaru podia persibir el olor de la rubia. De alguna forma Temari se las arreglo para lanzarse contra él con unico movimiento y dirigio sus labios entreabiertos hacia el de manera que no tuvo otro remedio ni voluntad para resistirse. Sus labios eran suaves y avidos, su boca tan humeda y calida que a Shikamaru se le olvido todo en ese momento exepto que la tenia entre sus brazos. Ella fue la primera en apartarse, una vez que capto lo que habia pasado

-L...lo siento- dijo Temari

-¿Por que lo sientes?- pregunta el Nara

-por que no estuvo bien lo que hice, no debi...

-Sss, no digas nada nunca te arrepientasde nada de lo que hagas ok- dice el Nara mientras pone su dedo indice en los labios de Temari la cual despues de oir lo dicho por el castaño

-Tu no me puedes decir que hacer y mucho menos de que puedo o no arrepentirme- dijo la rubia mientras quito el dedo de Shikamaru de su boca- bueno creo que ya es tarde sera mejor que te vayas antes de que tu mamá se ponga a localizarte ¿No crees?- finaliza mientras se pone de pie

- Creo que esa es una buena idea- respondio el Nara comprendiendo que la habia regado, al tiempo que se levantaba, y despues camino hacia el porton por donde hacia unas horas habia entrado- adios Temari, asta mañana- se despidio el castaño

-adios Shikamaru, asta mañana- respondio la chica un poco sin ganas despues de eso Shikamaru finalmente se fue.

El reloj marcaba las 11:00 de la noche, por toda la casa de los No Sabaku se sentia una gran tranquilidad, todas las luces ya estaban apagadas exepto una, la de la habitacion de Temari la chica tenia muchas hojas en la cama ademas de unos cuantos libros y un cuaderno en las piernas de la rubia

-Por fin termine- dice mientras levanta el cuaderno como si quisiera que todo el mundo lo viera-bueno creo que ahora si me voy a dormir- dice la chica mientras se levanta de la cama y se estira un poco, voltea aver a las hojas que estan en la cama-¿La escribo de una vez o mañana? se cuestiona la rubia- El mejor momento es ahorita- dice para si y luego se vuelve a sentar toma una hoja, un lapiz y comienza a escribir en pausas una o dos lineas y se detiene asi pasan aproximadamente 40 minutos asta que se recuesta y se queda dormida al lado de los cuadernos y la carta. _

continuara...


	15. Declaracion

Por fin el capitulo que muchos esperaban la declaración espero que lo disfruten. Este capitulo lo dedico a mis dos mejores amigas Senpai y Hina-chan.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto

**Capitulo 15.- La declaración **_

El lunes por la mañana Temari aun estaba dormida cuando sonó la alarma la rubia abrió los ojos y vio el reloj ya eran las 7:09, dio un brinco de la cama

-Maldición ya se me hiso tarde-dice la rubia al tiempo que junta todas las hojas en uno de los cuadernos sin percatarse de que entre esas hojas iba la carta para Shikamaru ya doblada corrió al baño y salió después de 10 minutos con su uniforme, una falda gris y una blusa blanca y un chaleco al color de la falda, en su muñeca resaltaba una férula negra que terminaba en la mitad el brazo además traía un listón amarrado en el brazo sobre la blusa a la mitad de la manga del lado izquierdo del mismo lado de donde traía la muñequera, traía zapatos negros y calcetas blancas. Temari recogió todo sus cuadernos y los metió a la mochila la cual se colgó en el hombro derecho terminando esta en el costado izquierdo, después salió corriendo.

Temari se dirigía a la escuela acompaña da de Kankuro y Gaara todo el fin de semana había sido muy lento y hoy tendrían que comenzar otra semana para ella se acababa el tiempo en la preparatoria dentro de un mes se graduaría y se tendría que ir ella y sus hermanos

-¿Temari? ¿Estas bien?- pregunta el pelirrojo

-Si estoy bien - responde la rubia

-¿Segura?- cuestiona el castaño

-Kankuro, Gaara estoy bien-dice la Temari algo molesta para después adelantarse a los chicos, los cuales solo se miran y la siguen.

Shikamaru ya estaba llegando a la escuela junto con Chouji este iba muy animado, el Nara estaba muy distraído y Chouji pensaba que el chico no le estaba haciendo caso

-Shikamaru ¿que tienes?- pregunta finalmente Chouji

-Nada, solo pienso- responde simple el Nara mientras se detienen en el ultimo escalón antes de entrar a la escuela, el Akimichi se sentó en una jardinera que estaba a los costados de las escaleras y el Nara lo imita pues aun es temprano, por todo el patio hay jóvenes

-Y ¿en quien piensas?- dice Chouji

-En ella- dice el Nara mientras mueve la cabeza para que el Akimichi voltee, el cual lo hace y ve a la chica de cuatro coletas

-Ah, creo que lo supuse- dice mientras la observa acompañada de sus hermanos, y no pudo dejar de notar que la mayoría de los chicos la volteaban a ver-Tiene muchos pretendientes, pero ella solo se fija en uno ¿verdad?- dice el chico mientras voltea a ver al Nara

-¿De que hablas?- pregunta el Nara

-Pues ella solo se fija en ti- dice el Akimichi yendo al grano

-No es cierto...

-Hola chicos- dice Kankuro

-Hola Kankuro, Gaara, Temari- dice el Akimichi

-Hola- responde el Nara algo serio

-Eh me tengo que ir asta luego, Gaara nos vemos en cafetería a la hora del almuerzo- dice Temari algo seria sin voltear a ver al Nara

-Ok hasta entonces- contesta Gaara y luego la rubia se va, Shikamaru se le queda viendo un momento

-Este... yo también tengo que irme acabo de recordar que tengo que ir a mi casillero por algo para la clase- dice el castaño Nara

-Este bien nos vemos- dice Chouji

-Hasta luego- dicen Gaara y Kankuro al unísono, después de eso se va de ahí

-Este...ustedes saben que es lo que se traen esos dos- dice el Akimichi

-Creo que yo si... Temari beso ayer a Shikamaru de manera inconsciente y después de eso lo corrió de manera disimulada- dice Kankuro

-Y ¿tu como sabes eso?- cuestiona el pelirrojo

-Ella me lo dijo- dice para después irse de ahí, los jóvenes se quedaron viendo perplejos y después imitan al castaño

Mientras tanto Shikamaru caminaba lo mas rápido que podía entre la gente que había ahí, de pronto estira la mano y jala a la rubia de cuatro coletas, provocando que esta se detenga y voltee hacia el

-¿Que quieres Shikamaru?- cuestiona la rubia

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo el castaño

-No tenemos nada de que hablar-Contesto la rubia de manera cortante para después zafarse del agarre y se voltea

- ¿Por que no?, quiero saber por que lo hiciste, ¿Por que me besaste?- dice el Nara yendo al grano

-No quiero hablar del tema- dice comenzando a caminar, el castaño camina a su paso- ya déjame por favor, ten esto es tuyo- die la rubia mientras saca un cuaderno y se lo da, el Nara lo toma y la rubia se va corriendo de ahí, el Nara solo ve como se va

-_Creo que después de todo no siente nada por mi_- piensa el Nara mientras comienza a caminar en sentido contrario al que se fue la rubia

Mas tarde el castaño esta en clase y abre el cuaderno que Temari le dio y se cae una hoja el Nara la recoge

-¿Que es esto?- dice en voz baja mientras la desdobla la hoja encontrándose así con una carta de Temari y comienza a leerla...

_PARA: Shikamaru _

_Desde el momento que estoy escribiendo esta carta se que nunca llegara a tus manos pues el motivo por que la escribo es para darme cuenta que es lo que siento por ti, y lo que siento es que... te amo... aunque parezca que no esos son mis sentimientos hacia ti te amo y ya no puedo negármelo mas, aunque pueda salir lastimada, nunca había sentido lo mismo por ningún chico. Es raro y algo loco para mi decirlo pero…desde el principio nuestra relación se dio para que al menos yo me enamorar de ti, los problemas que afrontamos, como reaccionaste ante ellos poco a poco comencé a _verte no como un vago sino como Shikamaru. Bueno ahora que se que es lo que _siento por ti puedo dormir tranquila, pero en cuanto el beso mediante el exprese lo que siento, y comprendí que aunque no te guste, te preocupas por mi y eso lo se por lo que me dijiste. Gracias por entrar en mi vida Shikamaru._

atte.: Temari

Shikamaru se quedo un momento totalmente serio no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, ella estaba enamorada de el y el de ella pero ninguno tenia el valor de decírselo cara a cara, ahora que sabia lo que ella sentía no lo iba a dejar así estaba dispuesto a decírselo a Temari a decirle que el la amaba, ahora la incógnita era ¿cuando y como hacerlo? y para eso nadie podía ayudarlo y estaba consciente de ello así que debería comenzar a pensar en eso

-Shikamaru Nara, tiene alguna pregunta de la clase- pregunta el profesor que esta al frente

-No ninguna- dice el castaño para después volver a doblar la hoja y luego la guarda en la mochila.

Mientras tanto Temari también estaba en clase pero ella estaba en una seria de exposiciones de proyectos así que tenia tiempo de pensar

-_Ahora que le digo a Shikamaru... tenia que ser yo...pero como no haberlo hecho el se preocupa por mi y lo único que pude hacer fue besarlo la impresión fue tanta... lo único que me consuela es que me correspondió, pero ahora que es lo que debo hacer...ya se le diré que lo olvide que fue un error... si eso le diré- pensó rubia _

- No Sabaku Temari eres la siguiente pasa- dijo la profesora, Temari se puso de pie y camino hacia el frente del salón una vez ahí comenzó a disertar

Al mismo tiempo un chico pelirrojo estaba sentado en la cafetería junto a otro rubio

-Sasori, despierta- dijo el chico rubio pasando su mano frente al chico

-Deidara ¿que es lo que quieres ahora?- cuestiona el ahora nombrado Sasori

-Sigues pensando en esa chica ¿verdad?- pregunto deidara

- Esa chica tiene su nombre "Temari"- dice en respuesta Sasori mientas se levantan de la mesa y comienzan a caminar en dirección a la puerta de la cafetería

-Y hablando de ello, ¿que piensas hacer para que ella ande contigo eh Sasori?- cuestiona deidara

-Ya veras Deidara, ya veras-responde el pelirrojo

-Entonces no me vas a decir- reconoció el rubio- bueno como quieras pero ahora dime que fue lo que paso en el baile- pidió el chico

-Bueno pues después de estar esperando a que ese cabeza de piña la dejara sola me acerque a ella y luego me senté a su lado y después la bese- explico el chico pelirrojo

-¿Así a lo loco la besaste?- cuestiono el rubio

-Si, no me iba a detener a preguntarle, pero la verdad, al principio me correspondió, supongo que pensó que era el cabeza de piña y cuando se dio cuenta de que no era el fue cuando me golpeo- dijo Sasori

-¿y dime como besa la rubia?- pregunto el chico rubio

-Pues muy bien, excelente diría yo- respondió Sasori

-En ese caso debes de apurarte antes que el cabeza de piña se te adelante - dijo Deidara.

- ¿de qué hablas Deidara? ¿Sabes algo?- pregunto Sasori suponiendo lo peor

- Ayer que Salí del baile Temari llevaba a el cabeza de piña en el auto se fueron juntos a la casa de ella- explico Deidara- Los seguí y me di cuenta de que en toda la noche no se fue de la casa hasta la mañana siguiente y ambos se veían muy "amigables"- concluyo

-¿Que estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo?- pregunto Sasori.

-si, y muy seguro- respondió deidara

-Pero eso no se va a quedar así- dice Sasori mientras se levanta de la silla- Deidara acompáñame- ordena el pelirrojo a lo cual el rubio obedece y ambos se van.

Mas tarde Shikamaru toco el timbre de la casa de Temari, después de estar dudando un poco, por fin se decidió a decirle.

-¿Si? ¿Quién es?- pregunto la voz de una chica por el intercomunicador, la cual Shikamaru reconoció al instante.

-Yo Shikamaru- respondió el chico

-Ah pasa esta abierto…

-Temari-atajo el chico-¿Qué te parece si estudiamos en otro lugar?- cuestión el Nara.

-Bueno…como quieras, en un momento salgo- concluyo la chica y luego ambos cierran la comunicación, Shikamaru se da la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta del auto la abre y entra en el.

-"_Espero que esto sea buena idea_"-dice el castaño y luego se recarga en el asiento dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás

Mientras Temari entra a su habitación abre el closet saca un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes negra con estampado de mariposas grises y luego corre al baño, después de algunos minutos sale y se pone unos converse negros y luego sale corriendo del cuarto, al dar la vuelta choca con alguien y eso la hace retroceder.

-Temari cuidado, no des vueltas tan cerradas- dice Kankuro recuperando la postura

-Ya lo se pero voy de prisa- dice la chica mientras camina al lado de su hermano

-Y ¿A dónde vas?- cuestiono el castaño.

-Con Shikamaru, a estudiar- respondió la rubia mientras comenzada a bajar las escaleras.

-Ok, cuídate- respondió el joven a lo cual la rubia no respondió y luego corrió- si claro a estudiar, de seguro, van ha hacer todo menos estudiar- murmuro y siguió caminando.

Afuera Temari corría por el patio y se detuvo al llegar al portón, lo abrió y salió, Shikamaru salió del auto camino al otro lado del auto y le abrió la puerta

-Sube- dijo el Nara, a lo cual la chica entro al auto, Shikamaru cerro la puerta y camino a la otra puerta y volvió a entrar.- ¿Adonde quieres ir?-cuestiono el castaño

-¿A dónde quieres ir tú?- regreso la pregunta Temari.

-Si yo decido manejare a mi ritmo, si lo haces tu manejare como abuela-respondió el Nara.

-Y ¿si decidimos los dos?- volvió a preguntar la rubia al tiempo que el Nara encendía el auto

-Manejare a una velocidad promedio- respondió el Nara

-Entonces que sea un lugar tranquilo, al aire libre…- dijo la rubia dejándolo incompleto

-El parque que esta fuera de la escuela.- concluyo el castaño y la rubia asintió después de eso Shikamaru acelero a una velocidad moderada.

Luego de manejar durante10 minutos llegaron al parque, Shikamaru estaciona el auto para después apagarlo

-Este es un lugar muy tranquilo y relajante- dice la rubia mientras se quita el cinturón.

-pero no tienes inconveniente en estar aquí ¿verdad?- cuestiono el castaño mientras la imitaba.

-no ninguno es un lugar perfecto-dijo Temari para luego salir del auto, Shikamaru suelta aire y también sale del auto, camino hacia la banqueta donde estaba parada Temari, observando el paisaje: los pocos niños que habia jugaban con un cometa, una familia hacia un día de campo y un señor enseñaba a su hija a andar en la bicicleta en la misma banqueta donde ellos estaban parados, de pronto Shikamaru toma a Temari del brazo y la jala para atrás y luego pasa un niño en la patineta.-Gracias- dijo la rubia y luego de ver a los lados comenzó a caminar hacia un árbol que estaba en la cima de una colina muy pequeña, el Nara la siguió asta el mismo árbol en donde el se había enterado que ella era de suna, mismo árbol donde Ino los vio _"besándos__e"_, el principio de los problemas de Shikamaru con Ino aunque el no lo viera de esa forma.

Una vez ahí Temari se sentó en el pasto y se recargo en el tronco del árbol -y bien ¿te vas a quedar parado ahí? Pero honestamente no creo que crezcas más- dice la rubia, Shikamaru encoje los hombros al tiempo que se le dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro. Temari lo vio y el chico se sentó al lado de la chica y puso su mochila al otro lado de el y saca un cuaderno.

-Ten solo tengo tarea de lectura- dice el castaño mientras le da el cuaderno

-Y ¿exactamente que tienes que hacer?- cuestiono la rubia, al tiempo en que se preguntaba por que Shikamaru estaba tan serio

-Tengo que leer el poema y escribir que es lo que quiere decir el autor- dice el Nara.

-Bueno y ¿ya lo leíste?- pregunto la chica

-Si, pero honestamente no entiendo absolutamente nada- responde el Nara.

-bueno entonces lo leeré en voz alta y luego te lo explicare-dice la rubia volteando a verlo- Romance agridulce…-comenzó a leer Temari al tiempo que alternaba la vista del cuaderno a Shikamaru, el cual no prestaba atención, mas bien estaba concentrado en ella, veía como se movía y pensaba en como decirle lo que sentía por ella, pero ¿y si ella no lo quería?, al momento en que ella lo había besado el día anterior el quedo completamente desubicado, se preguntaba porque había hecho eso si era por que lo quería o solo era un juego para ella, pero al leer la carta esas interrogantes aumentaron, ¿porque era así con el?¿por que en un momento estaba con el y al otro ella se alejaba? ¿En que rayos estaba pensando? Si el le decía lo que sentía por ella y ella no lo sentía de verdad ¿Qué pasaría con ellos? El echaría a perder la confianza que había entre ellos, pero ¿Qué clase de confianza? Hacia dos días el se había quedado en casa de Temari ebrio e inconsciente, no sabia lo que paso y no podía soportar el hecho de que no recordaba nada…

-¡SHIKAMARU!-dijo Temari en un volumen fuerte, mientras pasaba su mano frente el Nara

-¿Qué?- pregunto el chico saliendo de sus pensamientos, al tiempo que volteaba a ver a la rubia

-¿Qué entendiste?-cuestiono la chica.

-Ya te dije que nada – dice el castaño, Temari le da el cuaderno y concentra su vista al frente donde unos niños juegan

-Aquí el autor habla del sufrimiento de…

-Temari- la llamo el Nara interrumpiéndola

-¿Qué q…?- pregunta la rubia al tiempo que voltea a ver al chico, el cual se acerca de golpe y la besa. Temari se queda perpleja, después de un momento le correspondió el beso, pero esta vez el Nara fue el primero en separarse

-Temari, te amo- dijo el castaño, Temari se quedo perpleja con lo dicho por lo chico, completamente inmóvil, y abre los ojos como plato, no puede creer lo que el acaba de decir a pesar de que ella le gustaba, nunca pensó que el dijera eso

-Yo… -Temari no sabia que contestar no podía articular palabra alguna

-No es necesario que me digas nada, leí la carta que no debería haber leído- dice el Nara sacando de su mochila la carta y mostrándosela a la rubia, la cual se sorprende

-¿C-cómo…como c-conseguiste… eso?- pregunto la rubia totalmente sonrojada

-La metiste en el cuaderno que me diste- responde el chico, Temari parecía una chica de 14 años cuando el chico que le gusta se le acababa de declarar. Shikamaru voltea a ver hacia enfrente

-Temari me enamore de ti, tu personalidad, la forma en que afrontas los problemas, tus sonrisas inesperadas, interesantes pero a la vez peligrosas…toda tú me gusta- dice el Nara mientras se recarga en el árbol y pone sus manos detrás de la cabeza

-Entonces…ya sabes lo que siento por ti Shikamaru-dijo Temari sin dejar de verlo, el chico la voltea a ver

-Si y para ser sinceros quiero decirte que me sentí feliz de que sintieras eso- dice el Nara- entonces una ves sabiendo esto…Temari ¿quieres ser mi novia?-cuestiono

-No, tienes por que preguntar tonto- dijo la rubia al tiempo que se lanzaba para abrazarlo el chico la atrapo y después la beso.

Mientras tanto Gaara estaciona el auto en frente de la casa de Sakura, apaga el auto y se baja, camina hasta llegar a la puerta e la casa y luego toca el timbre, después de 10 segundos la puerta se abre

-¿Si?-pregunta la chica peli rosada sin ver a la persona que estaba parada ahí-a eres tu- dice restándole importancia al reconocer a el pelirrojo

-Tenemos que hablar- dice de manera seria el pelirrojo

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar- dice Sakura al tempo que retrocede un poco y comienza a cerrar la puerta, Gaara detiene la puerta

-Por favor Sakura, ya no puedo con esto, siquiera déjame explicarte lo que paso-pidió el No Sabaku

-Sakura ¿quien es?- pregunto un chico desde adentro de la casa

-Nadie Naruto un vendedor- respondió la peli rosada, Gaara se quedo perplejo un instante después apretó los puños

-¿Cómo que Naruto esta aquí?-pregunto molesto

-No te interesa, mejor vete con tu Matsuri-contesto Sakura cruzándose de brazos

-Muévete Sakura- exigió el pelirrojo

-No, vete- se negó la chica

-¡Dije que te muevas!- dijo muy molesto al tiempo que la tomaba de los hombros y luego movía a la chica hacia un lado y entro a la casa, en la sala encontró a Naruto sentado en uno de los dos sillones que estaba ahí con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro

-¿Que hay Gaara?-pregunto Naruto, el pelirrojo no contesto solo se acerco al rubio

-¿Que demonios haces aquí?-pregunto furioso al tiempo que lo agarro del cuello y lo levanto

-¿Que te pasa Gaara?-pregunto confundido el Uzumaki

- no , la pregunta es que te pasa a ti- dijo el pelirrojo- como e atreves a estar en casa de mi novia solo con ella- concluyo

-espera no es lo que parece- se apresuro a decir Naruto

-tu y yo ya no somos nada- interrumpió Sakura mientras hacia que Gaara soltara a Naruto interponiéndose entre ellos-y por favor deja de actuar como no eres, que no te queda- finalizo la chica

-¿Como no soy?- cuestiono el No Sabaku

-como el novio celoso y perfecto, cuando en realidad no lo eres- dijo Sakura casi al punto de gritar- y como ya te dije antes lárgate con la zorra de Matsuri- dijo mientras señalaba la puerta

-No soy perfecto Sakura y no lo trato de ser, es simplemente que te amo y es eso lo que me hace reaccionar así- dice Gaara. Sakura miro fijamente al pelirrojo y luego se lanzo sobre el para abrazarlo con fuerza

-yo también te amo- dijo la peli rosada mientras empezaba a llorar y el chico correspondía el abrazo

-emmm...chicos sigo aquí- dice Naruto

-y luego que- dijo Gaara mientas señalaba la puerta, el rubio decide irse por las buenas toma sus cosas y se va

- Sakura perdón por todo lo que paso- se disculpo el No Sabaku- pero fue Matsuri quien lego y me beso así y...

-ya no tengo nada que perdonarte Gaara, tu perdóname por desconfiar de ti- dice la Haruno para después besarlo, retrocedieron un poco y cayeron al sillón.

Al mismo tiempo Hinata y Kiba caminaban por un parque (el mismo donde estaban Shikamru y Temari) tomados de la mano y platicando muy felices hasta que iba vio al Nara y la No Sabaku juntos recargados en un árbol, el chico abrazaba a Temari y la rubia tenia un cuaderno frente a ellos y perecía explicarle algo

-mira Hinata Shkamaru y... ¿Temari?... ven vamos- dijo el Inuzuka

-n...no...Creo...que sea buena idea- dice la ojiperla. Pero Kiba comenzó a caminar hacia ellos sin soltar a Hinata así que ella lo acompaño

-esto será divertido- dijo el Inuzuka para si- miren a quien os encontramos aquí- dijo Kiba haciéndose el sorprendido, una vez lo suficientemente cerca de los chicos.

-Kiba, Hinata- dice sorprendida Temari al tiempo que se sentaba bien y Shikamaru dejo de abrazarla-¿que...hacen aquí?-pregunto la chica

-solo paseábamos y ¿ustedes que hacen aquí y con esa familiaridad?- pregunto el Inuzuka

-este...- la rubia no sabia que decir

-es algo que no te interesa- contesto Shikamaru

-Kiba- kun e...es mejor que los dejemos- dijo Hinata

-Hinata...¿que haces con Kiba?- cuestiono el Nara extrañado

-E...este...el...y...

-somos novios- dijo Kiba interrumpiendo a la rubia

-oye Kiba ¿no crees que vas muy rápido?- dijo Temari

-y ¿no creen que ustedes van muy lento?- devolvió la pregunta el Inuzuka

-¿de que hablas?- cuestiono la chica rubia

-a este grado ustedes ya deberían de ser novios- dijo Kiba

-y ¿como sabes que no lo somos?- interrogo el Nara

-Shikamaru...- dijo Temari para evitar que lo dijera

-¿Lo son?- volvió a preguntar Kiba

-si ¿algún problema?- contestó el Nara

-¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!-grito Kiba demasiado emocionado-¡YA SON NOVIOS!-

-cállate- regaño Temari- no grites-

-no hay nada de malo e que se enteren si lo sabe dios que lo sepa el mundo- dijo Kiba aun emocionado- wow no lo puedo creer-

-felicidades Temari-san- dijo Hinata

-bueno los dejamos por el momento- dijo Kiba al tiempo que hacia una seña para Hinta la cual solo asiente- nos vemos luego- concluyo

-que les valla bien- dijo Shikamaru algo serio, después de eso Kiba y Hinata e fueron. Temari voltea a ver a Shikamaru el cual ya la veía a ella

-¿por que les dijiste?- cuestiono Temari

-por que tarde o temprano lo sabrían- dijo simple el Nara

-si lo se, pero el puede decírselo a toda la escuela en 20 minutos- dijo Temari sin dejar de verlo

-pues que lo sepan, ahora si, que sepan que te quiero- dijo Shikamaru para después besarla.

Continuara...

Espero les haya gustado, comente que les ha parecido.


	16. Una chica nueva

Aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo de mi fic, espero que les guste, comenten.

Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capitulo 16.- una chica nueva**

Al día siguiente Shikamaru estaba parado frente a la preparatoria justo al lado de un árbol, de pronto comenzó a caminar poco a poco cuando vio a Temari acercarse a la prepa.

-hola- saludo Shikamaru provocando que Temari se asustara un poco

-hola Shikamaru- saludo la rubia- no me asustes de esa manera- se quejo al tiempo que el Nara la rodeaba por la cintura

-¿Cómo estas?-pregunto Shikamaru al no saber que decir, al tiempo que comenzaron a caminar

-bien, ¿me extrañaste?- dice Temari con voz seductora, Shikamaru la soltó y se puso frente de ella

-¿quieres saber cuanto te extrañe?-pregunta Shikamaru

-Si quiero saber- respondió la rubia, dando un paso al frente quedando muy cerca del, Shikamaru la toma de la cintura acercándola aun más y ella pasa sus manos por el cuello del Nara

-veo que están haciendo practicas de anatomía- dijo Kakashi interrumpiendo a los chicos provocando que ambos se separen de inmediato, Temari se ruborizo un poco y Shikamaru solo metió sus manos a las bolsas del pantalón

-K-Kakashi-Sensei ¿que hace aquí tan temprano?-pregunto Temari

-Llegue temprano porque Kurenai me obligo-respondió el Hatake

-Eso no le da derecho a asustar a las personas de esta manera- se quejo el Nara

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que se pierdan en su mundo, antes de que yo llegue- respondió Kakashi

-No creo que piense eso cuando esta con Kurenai- dijo Shikamaru viendo al peligris

-Bueno chicos, me tengo que ir, nos vemos- dijo finalmente Kakashi

-Eso ya no le convino ¿verdad?- murmuro Shikamaru mientras veía irse a su profesor.-bien Temari vamos a entrar- dijo Shikamaru mientras sacaba una de sus manos del bolsillo y tomaba la mano de la rubia y después comenzaba a caminar hacia adentro

Al mismo tiempo Sakura y Gaara estaban sentados en una de las jardineras que estaban en la entrada de la preparatoria

-Entonces ¿ya son novios formales?-pregunto la peli rosada mientras volteaba a ver a Shikamaru y Temari

-Si, ahora si lo son- dijo el pelirrojo-apenas van a ir hoy a decirnos formalmente, pero Temari no se aguanto y nos dijo ayer cuando Shikamaru la dejo en la casa-concluyo

-Eso es genial- dijo la peli rosada

-Si, no tanto- dijo el pelirrojo algo desanimado

-Gaara, no te pongas así, tú y yo sabíamos que tarde o temprano pasaría- dijo la Haruno

-Si, pero y si el la lastima-dijo Gaara volteando a ver a la pareja que caminaba hacia ellos

-No lo ara te lo aseguro- dijo Sakura-Temari seria a la ultima a la que Shikamaru podría lastimar-concluyo al tiempo que lo tomaba de la mano y se ponían de pie, Gaara saco el aire que contenía

-Tienes razón vamos al salón- dice Gaara al tiempo que comenzaban a caminar

-Ash, a esa niña le dura poco el enojo-murmuro Matsuri la cual observaba todo desde uno de los casilleros y luego cierra el casillero con mucha fuerza

-Tranquila Matsuri, no queremos tener problemas por que el casillero este dañado- dijo una chica castaña al lado de Matsuri

-Sari, ¿lo viste?- pregunta Matsuri a su amiga- Gaara esta con Sakura de nuevo- se quejo la chica

-Si, yo ya lo sabia, Kankuro me lo dijo ayer que lo vi- contesto Sari

-Ya se...un momento... ¿ayer viste a Kankuro?-pregunta Matsuri

-Si hemos saliendo desde el baile ¿Que, no te lo había dicho?-pregunto Sari

-No, creo que habías olvidado ese pequeño detalle- dijo Matsuri-pero como sea el baile fue el viernes y hoy es martes, tienen tres días saliendo, ese no es el punto-

-Además también lo vemos en el salón- dijo Sari

-Bueno, bueno ya no me digas mas de ese tipo y concéntrate en el punto-Se quejo Matsuri al tiempo que ambas comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo

Mientras Kiba y Hinata estaban en uno de los salones.

-Kiba-kun, el profesor un no llega, que extraño- dijo Hinata

-No te preocupes Hinata no tarda en llegar-dijo Kiba al lado de ella, en eso llega el profesor- ves te lo dije- concluyo el Inuzuka, Hinata solo asiente y el profesor comienza la clase, Kiba se pone a escribir algo en un pedazo de papel, lo dobla y luego se lo da a la ojiperla. Ella lo agarro y lo desdobla

-"_Gracia por ser mi novia"- _lee Hinata, la chica se ruboriza un poco, voltea a ver a Kiba el cual sonríe tiernamente

Al mismo tiempo Ino y Sai se encontraban en el salón de arte, Sai dibujaba a Ino, la cual estaba sentada en un banco y sostenía un florero con rosas rojas justo al par del hombro izquierda

-¿así estoy bien?- Pregunta la rubia con voz seductora

-Si, Ino estas perfecta-dice serio el pelinegro sin entender el concepto

-¿o me veo mejor así?- pregunta Ino mientras pone el florero entre sus rodillas y recarga sus manos en la parte trasera del banco

-Ino no te muevas-dice Sai serio, Ino vuelve a su postura anterior y deja salir todo el aire que tenia

-"_creo que cuando pinte no le hablare_"- piensa Ino rindiéndose

Dos horas después Shikamaru y Temari estaban sentados, pues ambos tenían libre la hora, Temari estaba recargada al costado del Nara y el chico tenia un cuaderno en la mesa

-Temari ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- pregunta el Nara, Temari se sentó bien y lo volteo a ver y luego asintió- ¿Que fue lo que paso la noche que me quede en tu casa?-pregunto finalmente, Temari soltó el aire

-Shikamaru...-dijo Temari-ya te dije lo que paso esa noche- contesto Temari

-¿Estas segura de que no paso nada?-pregunto el Nara, Temari le hiso una señal para que se acercara y le dijo algo al oído

-¿Que? ¿Eso hice?- pregunto Shikamaru sorprendido- entonces cabeza de piña- dijo el castaño

-Así es eso dijiste- dijo Temari al tiempo que señalaba el peinado que el tenia, a lo cual ambos se rieron y la rubia se volvió a recargar en el Nara y este la rodeo por la cintura y la acerco más a el

-Temari si paso algo y no me dices, no estaré tranquilo- dijo Shikamaru para después darle un beso en la cabeza, Temari se rio un poco - Oye ¿que pensaste?-pregunto el Nara

-Nada, me quede en blanco- respondió la rubia-¿Terminaste lo que ibas a hacer en ese cuaderno?-pregunto finalmente la rubia

-Si ya termine ¿nos vamos?- dijo el Nara

-Si vamos- dijo la Sabaku al tiempo que se levantaba, Shikamaru recogió su cuaderno y se levanto también, después ambos se van de ahí

Mientras tanto Sari estaba en un casillero guardando unos libros, cuando cerro el casillero se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba un chico castaño

-Hola Sari- saludo el chico

-Hola Kankuro, me asustaste- dijo algo exaltada mientras retrocedió un paso

-lo siento- se disculpo el chico al tiempo que recuperaban la postura- Y ¿como estas?-pregunto el No Sabaku con una leve sonrisa

-Bien ¿y tu?- contesta Sari

-Bien desde los últimos cinco segundos- respondió Kankuro

-Ok, oye ¿no te acuerdas que tenemos de tarea hoy?- pregunto Sari

-Mmm... Creo que solo es lo de biología, el trabajo en parejas que tenemos que entregar mañana-comenta Kankuro

-Bueno entonces hay que trabajar- dice sari de manera tierna

-ok... ¿entonces a que hora nos vemos?-pregunto Kankuro

-pues como a las... 4 pm ¿te parece bien?- responde y pregunta Sari

-Si me agradada, entonces a las 4 estoy en tu casa- dijo Kankuro- bueno te dejo para que continues con lo que hacías- dije Kankuro para acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla-nos vemos- concluye y luego se va.

Sari pone su mano en su mejilla y voltea a su casillero, lo vuelve a abrir, saca unas hojas, cerro el casillero y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario por donde se fue Kankuro

-Le hubiera dicho que a las 2 pm, no vamos a terminar la tarea- dijo Sari para si, suponiendo que no harían la tarea

Mientras tanto Shikamaru estaba en un salón donde aun no llegaba el profesor, el estaba sentado en la ultima fila cerca de la ventana hacia donde tenia la mirada, de pronto entra el profesor

-Buenos días- saludo el maestro, todos contestaron de igual manera- Hoy llega a este grupo una alumna nueva-dice el profesor, un alumno levanta la mano-¿si?- dijo el profesor dirigiéndose al alumno

-no es muy tarde ya para que ella entre- dijo el joven

-Bueno si, pero esas son instrucciones de la dirección- continuo el profesor-Bueno ya sin rodeos...Tayuyá adelante- dijo finalmente seguido de eso entro una chica pelirroja de cabello largo, era de estatura promedio, ojos color cafés, llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla algo ajustado y una blusa roja además de unos tenis negros, en el cabello llevaba un listón blanco, todos se le quedaron viendo un segundo mientras entraba

-gracias profe, pensé que me iba a dejar afuera- dijo Tayuyá, todos se rieron un poco por el comentario, Tayuyá observo la clase rápidamente y luego detuvo sus ojos en Shikamaru, el cual la veía de manera seria y desinteresada

-Tayuyá siéntate ahí- dijo el profesor señalando el lugar que estaba la lado del Nara

Tayuyá asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia allá sin quitarle los ojos de enzima a Shikamaru el cual volvió a voltear hacia la ventana, cuando la chica se sentó la clase comenzó. Durante la clase Tayuyá veía al moreno, el cual la ignoraba, casi al final de la clase el profesor explico acerca de un trabajo en parejas, después dio 5 minutos para poder conseguir pareja

-¿Tienes pareja?-pregunto Tayuyá

-Si- responde simple el Nara

-¿Pero como si ni siquiera te has levantado?- cuestiona la pelirroja

-Shikamaru ¿como siempre?- pregunto Chouji acercándose a el, la chica lo volteo a ver

-Si Chouji-respondió el Nara

-P...pero...yo te fije primero- se queja la chica pelirroja

-No, tú me preguntaste si tenía pareja, no si quería ser tu compañero- dijo el Nara con su lógica, la chica abrió la boca por la respuesta del chico y luego se volvió a sentar en su lugar. Chouji se quedo viendo un minuto

-¿No fuiste un poco duro con ella?- pregunto el Akimichi

-Me da igual no puedo estar pensando en otra mujer o reprobare- dijo el Nara

-Pero se lo hubieras dicho de una manera menos ruda- dijo el Akimichi

-Oye Shikamaru ¿no has visto a Ino?- pregunta Sai apareciendo atrás de a Chouji integrándose a la platica

-No Sai ¿por que?- dice Shikamaru

-No la he visto en la clase en los últimos dos módulos y comienza a preocuparme- dijo el pelinegro

-Ah, entonces por que no lo llamas- dijo Chouji, en eso alguien le tapo los ojos a Sai

-¿Quien es?-pregunto sai

-Adivina- dijo Ino

-Hmp-se quejo Shikamaru al tiempo que rondo los ojos, recordando lo empalagosa que podía llegar a ser la rubia Yamaka

-Eh... ¿Ino?- dijo sai inseguro

-Sip... soy yo- dijo Ino soltándolo y poniéndose frente a el.

Tayuyá veía todo desde un lado, la chica rubia le parecía bastante empalagosa, pero Shikamaru le parcia bastante interesante a ella le gustaba y no iba a rendirse asta que el fuera de ella, pero no estaba consiente de que el ya le pertenecía a alguien.

Mas tarde Hinata, Kiba, Temari, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Sari, Gaara y Sakura, estaban en cafetería, todos estaban sentados en una de las mesas.

-Oigan chicos, ¿si vieron a la chica nueva?-pregunto Kiba dirigiéndose a Shikamaru y Gaara

-Si yo si, la pusieron junto a mí en la clase de historia- dijo Shikamaru

-Y ¿tu como sabes que es nueva?-pregunto Temari-Yo no se ni de quien hablan-

-Pues yo tengo clases con Shikamaru y Gaara- dijo Kiba

-Cierto son de la misma clase los tres ¿verdad?- dijo Temari a lo cual los tres asistieron, Kankuro volteo a ver a Shikamaru y a Temari y recordó lo dicho anteriormente por su hermana. En ese momento Chouji llega a la mesa

-Temari que bueno que te encuentro Kakashi-sensei te necesita dijo que lo buscaras en sala de maestros- dijo el Akimichi

-Y ¿no te dijo para que me quería?- cuestión la rubia

-No solo me dijo eso- concluyo el Akimichi

-Bueno entonces voy de una vez- dijo mientras se ponía de pie-Chicos nos vemos al rato y Shikamaru, procura no saltarte las ultimas clases- dijo Temari finalmente para después irse

-Uy, te trae bien cortito Shikamaru- dijo Kiba en tono de burla

-Ya déjalo- dijo Kankuro

-Oye Kankuro yo también me tengo que ir- dice sari- nos vemos en clase-dice la chica a lo cual el castaño asiente y después la joven se va, después de eso Kankuro voltea a ver a Shikamaru

-Shikamaru aprovechando que estas aquí, quiero hablar contigo- dijo Kankuro

-Habla entonces ¿de que quieres hablar?- pregunto el Nara

-En realidad quisiera saber que es lo que hay entre tu y Temari- dijo el No Sabaku esperando que el Nara reconociera la relación de ellos

-¿Temari no te ha dicho nada?- pregunto de nuevo el Nara suponiendo lo que el castaño de suna quería saber

-Mmm… no, no me ha dicho nada- dijo el castaño

-Bueno…Temari y yo- dijo el Nara y luego trago saliva- somos novios-concluyo

-Entonces ya formalizaron su relación ¿verdad?-dijo Kankuro mientras se ponía de pie, al tiempo que Shikamaru solo asintió -bueno te esperamos en la casa en la tarde para hablar con Gaara y con migo de manera mas extensa- dijo Kankuro finalmente y después se fue sin esperar respuesta.

-Rayos esto se vuelve problemático- dijo el Nara para si mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar atraves de la cafetería

Mientras tanto Temari entraba a la sala de maestros donde Kakashi estaba sentado leyendo su típico libro, Kakashi cerro su libro y volteo a ver a Temari la cual ya estaba frente a el

-Kakashi-sensei ¿me mando llamar?-pregunto Temari

-Así es Temari, lo que pasa es que llego una alumna nueva al salón de Shikamaru y quiero que le muestres la escuela además de darle un resumen de todos los talleres- explico Kakashi

-Kakashi-sensei se supone que usted es el tutor y es el que debe hacer eso no yo- dice Temari- además ella tiene compañeros que le pueden decir todo eso ¿no cree?- dice Temari algo molesta

-Temari necesito que lo agás por que…yo tengo que entregar calificaciones y termina los papeles para las becas y los cambios de turno del grupo- dijo Kakashi inventando trabajo

-¿Esta seguro que no puede asignar a otro alumno?- pregunto la chica sin decir nada en cuanto a la excusa inventada por el Hatake

-No, eres a la única estudiante de la preparatoria en la que confió plenamente- dijo Kakashi

-Tsk, tengo que hacerlo yo- dijo Temari dándose por vencida, Kakashi la vio un poco curioso al escuchar la oración dicha por la rubia pues era algo que había escuchado decir varias veces por Shikamaru

-Bien entonces ven mañana en el tercer modulo y te la presento- dijo Kakashi.

-Esta bien, entonces me voy- dijo Temari dando la vuelta y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta del salón

-Temari- la llamo Kakashi mientras sacaba su libro, la rubia volteo a verlo-asegúrate de no enamorarte de ella- dijo el Hatake, Temari ignoro el comentario abrió la perta y salió de ahí-Espero que no sea un problema para ese par- piensa Kakashi y luego se pone a leer el libro que tenia en las manos.

Mientras tanto en el patio de la preparatoria Shikamaru estaba sentado en una de las bancas cerca del camino de los estudiantes, se recargo en el respaldo de la banca y cerro los ojos,

-¿_como voy ha h__ablar con ellos?… ¿Qué les voy a decir?...estoy seguro que no me mataran pero aun así esto es muy complicado- _pensó el Nara_- Rayos espero Temari me ayude con eso-concluyo y después se quedo casi dormido_

-¿Shikamaru?... ¿estas despierto?-pregunto una voz de mujer, Shikamaru no la reconoció así que no se movió ni un centímetro-Shikamaru- volvió a llamar la chica, Shikamaru abrió lentamente los ojos y vio la silueta de una chica

-¿Que?- pregunto el Nara sin reconocerla bien

-¿Por qué te estas durmiendo aquí?- pregunto la chica, para se momento el Nara ya la había reconocido, era la chica nueva cuyo nombre había olvidado

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto el castaño

-Soy Tayuyá la chica nueva, me senté junto a ti en la clase de historia-respondió la chica a lo cual Shikamaru recordó

-ah si ya recordé…- dijo el Nara-¿se te ofrece algo?- pregunto al ver que la chica no decía nada

-en realidad no…solo pasaba por aquí y te vi y decidí venir a platicar un momento- dijo la chica

-a ok- dijo el Nara sin más y volvió a recostar en el respaldo de la banca

-¿me puedo sentar?- pregunto la chica

-como quieras-dijo el Nara muy despreocupado

-Este… y ¿que te gusta hacer? – pregunto la chica

-nada, solo pensar- dijo el Nara- y estar con…creo que solo pensar- rectifico el chico

-¿en serio?-dijo la chica ese comentario hiso que ella se fijara mas en el. El Nara se volvió a incorporar

-si…-respondió fríamente-¿no tienes algo que hacer?- pregunto el chico

-Otro motivo por el que viene es para tocar la flauta ¿te molesta?- dijo la chica mostrando su flauta. Fue entonces cuando el Nara se dio cuenta de que la chica traía el instrumento en las manos

-no, adelante- dijo el castaño y volvió a recostar la cabeza en el respaldo, la chica acerco la flauta a su boca y comenzó a tocar

Shikamaru escucho el suave sonido de la flauta y se comenzó a relajar, cerro los ojos y comenzó a pensar en la única chica que podría estar en sus pensamientos, la única chica que no le molestaba que estuviera en su vida, la única que al ser ella misma le había robado el corazón, la única que quería para el…Temari

-Esa chica…como es problemática- murmuro con una sonrisa casi invisible en la boca.

Tayuyá escucho levemente lo dicho por el chico y lo observo un momento. Luego vio de nuevo al frente y siguió tocando, suponiendo que la sonrisa y lo dicho por el Nara era por ella que lo decía, aunque no comprendía bien lo que significaba

-"bien me lo estoy ganando"- pensó la chica. De pronto se escucharon los pasos de una persona por el mismo camino que hacia un momento había llegado ella, la pelirroja volteo y vio caminando hacia ellos a un chico castaño que antes había visto en el salón de historia, lo reconoció fácilmente el era amigo de Shikamaru el chico por el cual el Nara había hecho equipo para el trabajo

-¿Tu eres Tayuyá verdad?- pregunto el Akimichi una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la chica, al escucharlo la chica dejo de tocar, y Shikamaru recupero la postura

-Si soy yo ¿por?- respondió la chica de cabello rojo

-Te habla Kakashi-sensei, esta en el laboratorio- dijo el recién llegado

-ok gracias- dijo la chica mientras se levantaba de la banca, volteo a ver a Shikamaru-asta luego Shikamaru- se despidió la chica, el Nara solo hiso un ademan de despedida y la chica se fue. El Akimichi una vez que se fue la chica volteo a ver al Nara

-¿Qué con ella?-pregunto el chico

-Nada solo vino y se sentó y comenzó a tocar la flauta- respondió el joven Nara

-Te das cuenta de que si Temari los hubiera visto se hubiera enojado contigo- dijo Chouji

-No tiene por que enojarse no hice… a ya si, si se hubiera enojado- dijo el Nara el pensar en que la rubia podría haber malinterpretado el motivo por el que estaba acostado el chico

-Bueno me tengo que ir Kakashi solo me mando por ella y luego a recoger unos papeles de la dirección-dijo el Akimichi mientras se daba la vuelta

-bien, nos vemos al rato – se despidió el Nara y el Akimichi comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección que la pelirroja tomo

Mientras tanto Temari caminaba hacia el patio de la escuela suponiendo que Shikamaru estaría sentado en una de las bancas que había cerca del camino, al salir por la puerta vio a una chica pelirroja que paso junto a la rubia un poco mas atrás de ella caminaba Chouji la cual a verla le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa

-Si buscas a Shikamaru esta sentado…

-En una de las bancas- interrumpió la chica a Chouji- gracias- le dijo y continuo asta donde estaba el Nara el cua ya la observaba desde que salió por la puerta. Al escuchar la pequeña conversación de ellos Tayuyá volteo a ver a la No Sabaku

-Qué no se le ocurra meterse en mi camino…. Nara Shikamaru será solo mio- pensó fulminando a Temari con la mirada mientras tanto Shikamaru se levantaba para esperar a la rubia, Tayuyá regreso la mirada al frente y siguió caminando hacia adentro sin saber que ese iba a ser el comienzo de varios problemas…

Siento la tardanza pero por fin aquí esta un capitulo mas del fic ¿Qué les pareció? Comenten se los gradeceré mucho.


End file.
